Snivelus Snape
by Silvertongue15
Summary: While working on another version of a shrinking potion in their fifth year, Harry accidentally spills it onto Snape turning him into a teenager. Now the trio must fix the mistake and soon.
1. The Boy Who Could See

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything to remotely do with, Harry Potter except for the books I bought at the store. Everything belongs to Rowling.

Summary: Snape reverts to a teenager and adventures insue.

Harry stared at the board intently, he had to get the potion right. Unfortunatly Professor Snape had a knack for writing small. It seemed he had jammed as many words as he could onto the board, the sentences, from the back of the room, blurred together. Harry squinted hard, trying to read whether the next ingrediant was essence of belladona or essence of boar's dung. He looked to his right, where Ron seemed to be having the same trouble, but unlike Harry who was only squinting slighty, Ron was leaning over the desk completely and squinting so hard his eyes were almost shut.

The sight made Harry laugh, but quitely, for Snape could here any enjoyment from a Gryffindor, especially Harry, from a mile away. At the chuckle Ron turned to him and turned a deep red like his hair. Harry shrugged and went back to squinting. After another few minutes of this and after his eyes began to water he turned to his left where Hermione was situated.

To Harry's annoyance Hermione seemed to be having no trouble making her potion let alone reading the board. She was quickly chopping and adding ingrediants so that her hands were a blur. She would grab a little of this and a little of that. She would chop and throw elegantly, it looked to Harry as if she were cooking instead of creating a delicate potion. Harry leaned over to her and whispered, "Hermione, what's the fifth ingrediant."

Hermione gave Harry a stern look, sighed and turned to the board, then she whispered, "Essence of Belladona." Then she went back to throwing what seeemd to Harry like random things into the cauldron. Harry grabbed his belladona and threw it in the cauldron. He turned back to the board and to his surprise was able to read the next one, or at least he thought he could. It either said frog's tongue or dog's breath. It was hard to tell.

He looked at his potion kit and found no frog's tongue so he started to add his dog's breath. Hermione turned to him and grabbed his arm before he could pull the stopper on the upside down bottle. "Harry, what are you doing, that's dog's breath!" She whispered.

Harry looked at her confused and said, "Isn't...Isn't the sixth ingrediant dog's breath?"

Hermione sighed, "No Harry, its Hog's Hair."

"Really? Oh, well, thanks." He said and grabbed the hog's hair and added it. Harry was about to continue but when he heard the lack of scraping, chopping and plopping to his left he turned to Hermione. "What is it?"

"Just thinking." Hermione said.

"Ok." He said and started to read again. Suddenly he felt a hand on his face. Hermione had grabbed his cheeks and was turning him toward her. Harry looked at her and froze in shock. She was pointing her wand at Harry's face. "Her...Hermione?" He stuttered in surprise.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, stay still Harry. Then she hissed something that sounded like_, Occulemenze Focusidio_!"

Harry's vision swam and his eyes seemed to roll all over the place, though he could still see a worried expression on Hermione's face. Then his eyes focused, well they stopped rolling around. Focused wasn't really the word for it, more like foggy and blurry. He couldn's see a thing, it was as if he wasn't wearing his glasses at all

He glared at the blurry form of Hermione and growled at her, "What have you done!"

Hermione looked at him or at least he thought she did, "I...I was just trying to...to...help" Her voice sounded flustered and his anger faltered for a moment. He pulled off his glasses hoping against hope it was just them.

He pulled them off and glared at the perfectly clear form of Hermione, "Hermione, why can't you keep your..." He stopped talking and stared a Hermione.

"Oh Harry, don't tell me it's gotten worse, are you blind?" She seemed panicked now.

He stared at her open mouthed and said, "No...no Hermione, it isn't worse, its better, much better."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can see."

"Really, that's great!" Hermione almost shouted.

"No I mean, clearly as in, I don't need glasses."

Hermione grinned and then looked at Harry, her smile faltered.

"What is it Hermione." He said beaming at her, he didn't need glasses anymore.

"Well Harry, the thing is, well, the spell isn't permanent, its just for a short while, a half an hour or so." Hermione said whispering softly now.

Harry felt the grin fall from his face. So he did still need to wear glasses. He frowned and the sad expression on Hermione's face made him turn back to the board. He really had to get this potion done.


	2. Younger than I am Now

Harry stared a the board, he could see it perfectly now, he could read every word, every ingredient perfectly. This was good, though he was disappointed that he was still to wear glasses for the rest of his life, at least he could get through this potions class without failing.

He was able to quickly finish the potion, though he couldn't catch up with Hermione no matter how fast he went, she was just...well Hermione. He finished his potion in record time for himself and had time to spare, well only a few seconds before Snape noticed him doing nothing. Harry felt a pair of eyes on him and looked up. Snape was sneering at him.

"Potter, may I ask why you aren't working? Do you feel you are too good to do such menial work, you already know how to make a perfect shrinking potion." Snape hissed at Harry.

Harry shook his head and said, "Professor, I have finished with the potion."

"Finished?" Snape was slightly stunned for moment, but recovered himself, "Finished I suppose as in rushed through and completely worthless."

Harry looked at his potion and looked at Hermione's for comparison, they looked similar, though Hermione's was a deeper shade of purple than his, his was still in the dark purple range.

"No, sir, I do believe its close enough to perfect." Harry said defiantly.

"Close enough to perfect Potter!" Snape said and then rose from his seat like a great winged bat, his cloak floating around him like folded wings. His eyes glaring. He boar down on Harry and marched toward the cauldron.

Once he arrived at the desk he looked at down, his hooked nose protruding outward. He glared at the potion with distaste and his lip rose to bare his teeth slightly.

"It is, good enough. But too good for you Potter, we all know you couldn't create work like this. Which means you cheated, I'm guessing that Miss Granger..." With this he turned to stare at Hermione who seemed to cower a bit. "Helped you do such. Minus fifteen points from Gryffindor and you will both see me after class." He turned away grinning and walked back to his desk.

Harry glared at Snape, he wanted to lunge at him. He had done all the work. It was true that Hermione had helped him, but no in any way that he found cheating. She didn't help him create the potion, she just helped him so he could see the ingredients. He clenched his jaw so tight that it hurt.

Snape looked up at him as if he could hear his thoughts and grinned, then he looked at Harry's face with a bit of confusion. "Potter, why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

Harry realized he didn't have them on and looked down at the desk where they were place.

"Well?" Snape asked impatiently.

"I...well...Professor I was just cleaning them." Harry said, though he could barely speak because of the his teeth held together. He would have shouted many a thing at Snape if he hadn't kept his jaw tight.

Snape glared at him, staring closely as Harry reached for his glasses and put them back on. Everything blurred again, but for all that he could tell, Snape had turned away satisfied.

After awhile the bell rang and he heard the scraping of chairs and the clinking of potions sets as they were stuffed into bags. He also heard Ron whisper into his ear, "I'll wait outside."

Once there was silence he heard another chair scrape and saw a large, blurry black form walk towards Hermoine and him. He guessed this was Snape.

His guess was right because as Snape slammed his hands down on the desk and leaned in toward Harry he hissed at Harry, "Potter. You foul little boy. You think you can trick me right under my nose."

Harry glared up Snape and murmured, "Its not hard to hide anything under that nose."

Unfortunately for Harry, Snape's close proximity toward him allowed Snape to hear this, "Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape roared.

Hermione groaned.

Harry thought that Snape had turned toward Hermione because he couldn't feel Snape's foul breath upon him anymore.

"Miss Granger, the Know-It-All. You just couldn't keep to yourself could you? You think you know everything, well let me tell you missy, you didn't know that you would get caught or that you would be punished." He roared at her. Hermione whimpered.

Snape turned back to Harry, "You, as arrogant, as foul as your father. No matter what people say, I know the truth Potter!"

Harry stood up and yelled at Snape, "You don't say anything about my Dad! You don't know a thing about him!"

"I don't do I? Well, I knew your father in school and he was no better than you are now. Breaking rules, running amok. Him and that no good, lazy Sirius."

Harry almost punched Snape there, "Don't you dare call Sirius lazy, he's was and is ten times better than you could ever dream to be!"

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and whispered, "Harry please, calm down."

"By all means Potter, listen to Miss Granger, she may think she knows everything, but unfortunately she is often right."

Harry shook Hermione off and didn't say anything, but he didn't sit down.

"What have you to say to me? Your father, a bully, a miscreant, a man I truly thought would amount to nothing. Sirius, a fool, a bully as much as his best mate and who did amount to nothing."

Harry almost lunged across the desk then, but shouted instead, "HOW DARE YOU!"

Snape laughed and said, "How he ever got your mother I'll never know, wasn't good enough for her in his wildest dreams."

Harry swung at Snape, but stopped himself just in time. He flailed forward and slammed into the cauldron holding the shrinking potion. It spilled forward and poured all over Snape.

Harry looked at Snape in horror and Snape looked back, stunned more than Harry had ever seen him. Hermione shrieked a little and Snape turned toward her, though there was no anger on his face, only confusion. Then he collapsed onto the ground.


	3. Severus, not Professor

Harry stared down at Snape and then heard Hermione rush over to him and saw her bend down to his side.

"Harry...what do we do?" She asked, shock in her voice.

Harry couldn't think, he didn't know. Then he heard Hermione shriek again and looked back at Snape. Snape had begun to change. Harry hadn't noticed it right away, but after a few moments it was obvious what was happening.

It was the most obvious in Snape's face. The lines and wrinkiles around his eyes and mouth disappeared and his face began to smooth out. The broadened jaw and shoulders that came with manhood disappeared as well. What it left was thin faced and slight bodied boy. His hair which was just below his ears lengthened to his shoulders. It became less like individual greasy spiderwebs, but turned into clumps and masses like tenticales.

His nose shrank next to fit his new face for a moment before it jad been too large, though it was still quite lagre and hooked, it wasn't as prominant. His ears which now stuck out quite a bit began to shrink and flatten out to fit him.

Snape's body shrank slightly, though not much. His arms and legs shrank too, but not very much either. His arms and legs thinned as well making him very gangly. His feet and hands didn't change though, making him look awkward. Acne erupted near his temples though not really much. Then the changes stopped.

Harry looked at Hermione who had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide. She looked up at him and said, "Harry...what...

But she was interrupted because Snape groaned and then opened his eyes.

Harry was prepared to be reemed, he was ready to be yelled at and punished completely. What he got wasn't a disappointment.

Snape opened his eyes and looked at Harry. He seemed groggy for a moment and then his eyes widened, "POTTER!" He roared, his voice was higher pitched though and not quiet as threatening, Harry had to stop himself from laughing adn from a look at Hermione she seemed to have to do the same.

Snape pushed Harry down and jumped to his feet. He flicked out his wand and pointed it down at Harry, his eyes murderous, his face contorted in rage, and his hand clenched tight.

Hermione shrieked and groped for her own wand.

At the sound Snape seemed to realize she was there for the first time. He spun around and directed his wand at her, but at seeing her he lowered it. He looked confused for a moment and looked back at Harry. He stared at Harry and studied him closely, he looked Harry firmly in the eyes. "Potter, what's with your eyes?"

Harry now looked at Snape confused, "What do you mean?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Is this another trick of yours? You look different too, your nose, your face, different, but the same. Is this a trick?" Then Snape seemed to realize something and whipped around toward Hermione again, wand directed at her throat. She gulped nervously.

"Pro..Pro..." She began, but Snape flicked his wand up slapping her in the jaw.

"No. You think you could fool me, but I see right through your little plan, your little trick." He looked at Hermione, but his eyes kept flickering between the to of them and said, "I wouldn't have dared it. How hard is it?" he asked Hermione.

"I...what...don't...er." Hermione said and this was one of the first time he had ever heard Hermione confused.

"How long did it take you. Is it uncomfortable. I see you're changing back, but you, you must have taken it later." He indicated Hermione again. "Of course you picked Gryffindors. Couldn't bare to be anyone else. Don't know who you were Potter, but I don't recognize you Black."

Harry was completely baffled now. He had an inkling that Snape had gone mad, that something with the potion had messed with his mind and that now he was a raving lunatic. Harry began tor each for his want, but Snape turned to face him and hissed, "I don't think so Potter."

He looked to Hermione, but she seemed to be thinking about something agan.

"Sir, I don't understand." Harry said.

"Sir, yes right, call me sir now, now that I have control." Snape hissed at Harry, "What, where are the others? Hiding out somewhere, are they ready to ambush me like you told them. What's the signal, a wink, a certain word. Snivelus is it?"

"What...Professor, I don't undertsand, i'm sorry. What are yout talking about?" Harry asked.

Snape turned around, his wand still pointed at Harry, but when he looked back he seemd confused. "There isn't one in here? What are you blathering on about?"

Hermione then snapped her fingers and found Snape's wand under her chin once more. Though the wand was at her she said, "I've got it Harry. Snape, this Snape, doesn't have his recent memories. He thinks you're James and I'm Sirius."

Harry could understand the mistake of him looking like James, his father, but there was no way that anyway could mistake Hermione for Sirius, there was just no way.

"Hermione, you don't look anything like Sirius. How could he think you were?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Harry, Snape was listening intently, "He thinks we used the Polyjuice Potion. He thinks we drank it and that your reverting back, that's why you have green eyes and sort of look like James. Its also why he thinks I'm Sirius. He thinks I turned into, well, a girl, me."

Harry nodded understanding now. He had to say, it sort of made sense, the conclusion Snape had come to, more likely in Snape's mind than being in the future.

Hermione turned to Snape and said, "Sir, Professor, I mean Snape, I'm not Sirius. My name is Hermione Granger. This is Harry Potter." She pointed at Harry.


	4. Are We Getting Anywhere?

Snape looked at Hermione in utter confusiona and then gave a laugh, though it sounded cold, "You must think me such a fool, really. I mean, look at him Black." He pointed to Harry. "He is definately James. You could have fooled me, but him, him I would recognize anywhere, even if he is half transformed."

Hermione looked at Harry and Harry knew what she was thinking, what were they to do.

Snape looked into Hermione's eyes, saw her eyeing Harry and spun to face him, "What? What are you two doing?" There was panic in his voice, he was seriously worried about something. Harry knew that Snape and his father had gone to school together, but why did Snape seem so...scared. Harry wondered, from the tone Snape gave him, if his father and Snape had a similar relationship to what Malfoy and himself had. Mortal enemies.

Hermione spoke again, "Profe...Snape...I am not Sirius. You...well...you see there was an accident. We accidentally spilled a potion on you and well, you turned back into your teenage self. Your really a Professor here, at Hogwarts, potions master." From the tone in her voice, she knew it must sound crazy, but she had tried.

Snape shifted his eyes back to Hermione and stared at her hard, "You're telling me that I actually teach here and this is what...the future?"

Hermione nodded and then said, "Well, actually its the present, but your future, yes."

Snape gave them a look of disgust and said, "Then why does he look like James?"

Hermione sighed, this was going to be difficult, "Um, well, that's James's son, Harry, Harry Potter, you know, well actually come to think of it, you wouldn't. Anyway, that's why he looks like James, but he has Lily's eyes."

Snape turned to Harry again, staring at his eyes and a dreamy expression came over him, like he was looking through Harry, then he snapped back to reality, "What? Oh, yeah. So, this is...James's son? Harry. But then why does he have Lily's eyes, unless. No, no, that can't be. Lily hates James, James is the one who fancies Lily." He seemed to be talking to himself now. "Only in James's fantasy would Lily be his. This isn't real which means that this is a trick." Another realization seemed to hit him. Then he shouted, "You...you..." He couldn't seem to think of a foul enough word for Harry. "You...you think you can trick me. Turn into Lily, prance around the room and say you like me. Walk in all giddy to see me, with her..." He pointed at Hermione, "To follow you. You say you like me and we talk and I tell you something, a secret or whatever. You walk out later, knowing something of mine. Then, I go up to the real Lily and make a fool of myself and you then tell everyone whatever my secret was and I'm made even more the fool. Bastard!"

Harry was stunned, this seemed like a very complicated plan. he couldn't imagine anyone going through this much trouble just to make someone look like a fool. Well, maybe the Ministry of Magic, but not some fifteen year old kid, especially not his father.

Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines and said, "But isn't that just a bit...ridiculous, I mean who would do all that?"

Snape looked at her and said, "More ridiculous than being in some future where Lily and James are married and have a son. I think not."

Harry was taken aback by this comment, hadn't his parents loved each other? Why did Snape thing they hated one another.

Harry looked at Snape and voice this opinion, "I don't think James and Lily, my parents, hated each other. Why would they have gotten married then?"

"Why indeed? You see, there's the flaw in your cover story. Why would Lily marry you if she thought you were a prat?"

"But I'm not James!" Harry shouted. This was getting frustrating, how many times would they have to go over this? What would convince this Snape that he wasn't James. Well, if teenage Snape was anything like the adult Snape, Harry realized, this could be awhile. Snape really wasn't the listening type, especially not to Harry or, he guessed, James.

Hermione then said, "What would you say if we took you somewhere that would convince you we were telling the truth?"

"I'd say it was another trick." Snape responded immediately.

Harry groaned, Snape was a paranoid one, wasn't he.

Hermione then said, "Well, you could point your wand at us the whole time, keep us in your sight too."

Snape then began to think and while he was doing this, Harry asked, "Where are we going?"

"Professor McGonagall. We need to fix this."

"McGonagall? She'll kill us." Harry said.

"No she won't, she might be a bit annoyed, I admit, but I doubt she would kill us." Hermione answered.

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know."

Harry then thought of something and said, "Why do we have to fix this anyway, i mean right away at least."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him and then said, "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know, torture him?"

At this Snape snapped around to look at Harry.

"Not like, torture him, torture him, like with pain, but I mean, we could make a fool of him. I've always wanted to."

Hermione looked at Harry shocked and said, "Harry!"

"I'm guessing that's a no." Harry said and grinned at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You're as bad as Ron." She turned to Snape, "What do you say?"

Snape eyed them nervously, but realized that they most likely weren't going to get anywhere just standing around and trying to each prove their own point. He shrugged, sighed, seemed to think again and said, "Alright, but you two stay in front. No surprises."

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen." Harry murmured.

P.S. To the reader. Just some info. This is their fifth year, after Umbridge has taken over, so no Dumbledore, otherwise Hermione would have suggested that. McGonagall isn't out yet. No, this isn't going to be really short, well I hope not. There will be more. Ok, so this is one of my first fanfics, so be kind with the reviews. I've gonna some great stuff though so far, so thanks to those who've been nice. Srry if the characters are a little out of character, I'll try not to do that too much. Alright, read on.


	5. Quit Poking and the Umbridge

----------------------------Ok, reader, I don't know if Professor McGonagall was a teacher at Hogwarts when Snape was there, but I remember her saying something about James and Sirius, like she knew them when they were young, like students, so I think she was. Maybe she had just started or was new, lets just go with that. And Dumbledore, I assume he was Headmaster then, correct me if I'm wrong, but otherwise that's how its going to be.

Snape poked Harry with his wand until he started to walk and then did the same to Hermione, "Start walking."

"We're going, stop poking!" Harry snapped, he kind of liked that he didn't have to watch what he said, Snape wasn't a teacher.

"Fine, but walk then!" Snape snapped back.

Harry turned and glowered at him and Snape glowered back. This was going to be interesting.

Harry turned and whispered to Hermione, "Do you think McGonagall will be able to help, I mean, she's probably good with potions and all, but she's not a potions master?"

Hermione shrugged and whispered back, "I don't know, but she's our best bet, its not like we can go to Umbridge."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, I'd like to see that. Um, Professor Umbridge, see this boy here, he's Professor Snape. We accidentally turned him into a teenager again. Thanks for understanding and not expelling us."

Hermione giggled a bit and Snape poked them in the back again, "No talking!"

Harry frowned and whispered, "He's as bossy as ever."

Snape poked Harry really hard in the square of the back, "What did I just say Potter!"

Harry was amazed at how Snape sounded remarkably like his adult self.

They continued down the hall and turned. At the end of the new hallway they saw Ron standing, looking immensely bored. At the sound of their footsteps he turned and said, "Where have you two been, you've been ages. What did old Snape do to you, put you in the torture chamber or something." He chuckled, but then saw the look on Harry and Hermione's faces."What is..." He saw the third person behind them and turned a pale white.

Snape peered at Ron from over Harry's head. Ron and him were almost the same height, Ron was a bit taller.

"Who's this?" Snape asked Harry and Hermione, then he turned to Ron, "Who're you?"

Ron looked at Snape baffled, he couldn't quite see Snape's entire face, but when he heard Snape's voice he began to laugh and tried to mask it as a cough. Ron hadn't noticed that it wasn't _Professor _Snape, but teenage Snape.

Snape frowned and said, "What're you laughing at! Gryffindors, think you're better than everyone else." He muttered.

Ron stopped cough laughing and turned to Harry, a confused look on his face. Harry stepped sideways a bit, though still enough in front of Snape so Snape didn't have a panic attack.

The expression on Ron's face made the other three laugh, but as soon as Harry heard Snape, he stopped, that was just weird.

"Sna...Sna...That's Snape?" Ron said sounding incredulous.

"Yep. We're going to McGonagall, to fix it." Hermione replied

Ron looked at her as if she were deranged, "Are you crazy, he's a teenager. Think of what we could do!"

"What could we do Ronald?" Hermione said, her tone and face reminded Harry so much of Mrs. Weasly he was surprised Ron didn't jump.

Ron thought for moment, but couldn't seem to come up with an answer. Harry couldn't either.

Hermione continued to scowl at the pair of them, but was stopped from saying anything more because Snape had poked her in the back again. Harry felt it too and then Snape flicked his wand at Ron. "I don't trust that you aren't one of Potter's little gang, so come along."

Ron opened his mouth to comment put Snape prodded him as well, so Ron had nothing to do, but follow the other two.

They walked along the hallway quickly, Snape, when he got bored, poking them and Ron growing redder and redder with anger at the poking.

Just as they were about to reach McGonagall Snape poked Ron particularly hard and Ron spun around fuming.

"What's the big idea! I'm walking, why are you shoving me along like that!" Ron yelled.

Snape seemed taken aback, stunned for a moment, but then he relaxed his facial muscles into the common emotionless glare, "You weren't moving fast enough...Remus or is it Pettigrew? No, too bold, must be Remus. Unless one of the others is Remus and you're Black. Where's your sniveling friend?"

Ron rolled his eyes and turned to the others, "Is he always like this?" They nodded.

Ron laughed and said, "I'm Ron Weasley and you Snape have as large a nose as ever."

Harry burst out laughing at this comment and even Hermione smiled, but she tried to hide it. She then said, trying not to laugh, "Ron, we don't need this right now."

Snape was fuming now and held his wand to Ron's face, "How dare you!"

Ron stopped laughing and reached for his own wand, but Snape pointed his own so close to Ron's face and then said, "Touch your wand and you'll wish you hadn't." Harry began to reach for his, but Snape looked at him, "You too Potter! And you!" He glared at Hermione.

Ron sighed, "Fine, can we go now."

Snape glared at him, gave him a hard poke in the chest and said, "Yeah, walk!" Ron began turning red again, but Harry hastily grabbed his arm and spun him around, "Not now Ron." He whispered and felt the hard wood of Snape's wand in his own back. He grumbled and loosened his grip on Ron, maybe Ron had the right idea.

They arrived at Professor McGonagall's office and knocked on her door.

They heard her shout, "Come in!"

Hermione pushed the door open and Harry was about to speak when he noticed someone other than McGonagall sitting in the room. Across from Professor McGonagall, sitting in a wooden chair on the other side of the desk was Umbridge.

Harry whose mouth was open, shut it with a click of his teeth. This wasn't what he had hoped for. He couldn't say anything in front of her.

Professor McGonagall looked at them sternly, but he saw curiosity in her eyes. Umbridge looked curious as well, but she didn't hide it as well as McGonagall.

"Yes?" Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice.

"Um, we were, well, hoping to talk to Professor McGonagall alone." Harry said, but knew what was coming anyway.

"Anything you can say to her, you can say to me." Umbridge announced.

Harry looked around nervously, what was he going to do. He then turned around to Snape and whispered, "Don't tell her anything, she'll expel you for sure on the grounds that she'll think you're a nutter. Lower your wand as well until she's gone, you don't want her seeing that either."

Harry wasn't sure whether Snape would listen or do the opposite, it was a long shot, but surprisingly Snape listened. He seemed to agree with Harry, telling her what was going on wasn't a good idea. Though Harry didn't know Snape's reasoning for it, his was that Umbridge was a foul woman who would do anything to get rid of him.

Umbridge frowned and asked, "What are you whispering Potter?"

Harry turned to her, "Nothing, I...I was just telling...Sam here that we better ask Professor McGonagall about the Transfiguration homework later. It seems that she is busy."

Professor McGonagall looked baffled, but didn't say anything, probably thinking that she didn't have a Sam in her O.W.L.S Transfiguration class. Umbridge looked like she was suspicious of them, but she didn't say anything either.

Harry looked at Snape and whispered, "Step forward." He did this while moving his lips as little as possible, but Umbridge still noticed. Once again, surprisingly, Snape listened, probably thinking that he didn't know what else to do and nothing could happen to him in front of two teachers.

Professor McGonagall looked Snape over, but didn't seem to recognize him at first. Then suddenly Harry saw her eyes widen and her mouth formed an O shape, but no sound came out. Umbridge didn't recognize Snape at all and then said, "I assume you're Sam."

Snape didn't respond.

Umbridge frowned, "Fine then, go, shew."

The four backed out of the office and then shut the door with Professor McGonagall looking anxious and Umbridge looking indifferent.


	6. Realizations

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged nervous glances, what were they to do. Then they heard Snape gasping for breadth. His eyes were infocused and he was against the wall, his arms outstretched and pressing against the wall as well.

Harry walked up to him nervously and said, "Snape...uh..." He didn't know what to say, he couldn't be kind to Snape, not after everything Snape had done to him, but then again, this Snape hadn't technically done any of that yet. He was a boy, a teenager and he was definitely out of his world. Harry sighed and started again, reluctantly, "Snape, what's...what's...what's wrong?" He finally forced it out with great difficulty.

Snape looked at Harry wide eyed and whispered, "Where am I?"

"You're at Hogwarts ya git." Ron said.

Snape looked at him as if he were seeing him for the first time, "Yeah...yeah I know that. I...I...I...meant to ask...when am I?"

Hermione looked almost like she pitited Snape and said, "Well, about fifteen years after the fall of Lord Vol...Voldemort." Ron flinched. "And about a few months into his rise again."

"Fall? Fall of You-Know-Who?" Snape continued to whisper.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Ho...How?" Snape whispered again, it seemed all he could manage.

"Well, that's a bit complicated, but you're, I don't know, twenty, thirty years after your time. I think, somehere in there." Hermione continued.

Snape gaped at her and then whispered again, "Wh...what should I do? Where...Where should I go?"

This Hermione didn't have an answer for, she turned to Harry. Harry had been thinking about this the whole time, what were they going to do with Snape? They could just dump him, let someone else deal with him or let him wander around helplessly, he deserved nothing better. But they had told McGonagall and if she found they had abandoned Snape, they most likely would get into a heap of trouble. They could help him out, though Harry couldn't think of something he wanted to do less. He would have found it more fun just to leave Snape, give him a taste of his own medicine, but he didn't think Hermione, McGonagall, or Dumbledore would approve of this behavior. Plus, Harry, though he hated Snape with a passion, didn't think he could do that either.

Ron seemed to be thinking as well and then said, "We could ditch him?"

Snape looked mortified at this suggestion. Though he may have know the school, he didn't know anyone in it, he didn't have a place to sleep, and he didn't have a clue how to fix his situation.

Hermione scowled at Ron, but Harry answered, "We'd get in trouble Ron, we already showed McGonagall."

Hermione continued to scowl at this answer, but Ron seemed satisfied.

"I...I...I guess you can...come with us." Harry said with all his might. It was hard to be nice to Snape.

Snape nodded and then said, "But you're Gryffindors, how will I get into the common room, I'm Slytherin. Plus, why would I want to?"

"Because we're helping you...unless you'd rather be left on your own?" Ron said.

Snape shook his head and Ron said, "So then shut up and let us deal with this."

Harry then had an idea, "Hey, Snape, do you know, do you remember the antidote or whatever to the shrinking potion? Or Hermione, do you know it?"

Snape shook his head, "No, I don't."

"I don't know it either. We should check the potions books though." Hermione said. She turned to Ron who had his bag. Harry realized Hermione and him had left theirs in Snape's classroom.

Ron pulled out the potions book and Hermione quickly began to read. The other three sat down and waited. After thirty to forty minutes with no success, Hermione shut the book and shook her head. "Its not in here, but maybe the library has it."

"Yeah. Probably, but what do we do with him?" Ron asked pointing to Snape. Snape frowned and was about to speak when Ron cut him off, "Don't say anything."

Snape shut his mouth scowling.

Harry then asked, "What do you mean?"

"We can't go walking into the library all buddy, buddy with a Slytherin, plus he has his Potions Master robes on. It'll be obvious who he is. Though come to think of it that may not be a bad thing, maybe people will mock him mercilessly."

Snape opened his mouth again, but this time Hermione cut him off, "Ron, do you have spare robes?"

"Yeah, but why my robes? Why not Harry's? Ron whined.

"Because Snape's too big for Harry's." She replied as if talking to a three year old.

Snape finally got a word in, "Wait, I have to wear a Gryffindor's robes. No way!" He looked horrified at the idea.

Hermione gave Snape a scathing look, something she had never done to any other teacher, but Umbridge and Snape closed his mouth.

"Ron, could you go get those robes." She said sweetly.

Ron rolled his eyes, muttered something about having to burn his robes later and left. He came back a few moments later, robes in hand. He shoved them at Snape and said, "Here." Then he stalked off gloomily.

Snape held the robes as if he were touching something contaminated, like Bubotuber Pus. Hermione rolled her eyes muttering something about boys and then they waited.

Snape looked at the others, "What?" he finally said.

"Well, aren't you going to change?"

"Not here, in front of you, especially you!" He pointed at Hermione.

Hermione blushed realizing their mistake and then said, "Yeah, well, you know where the bathrooms are, right?"

Snape nodded and walked away.

Ron watched him go and then burst out laughing. Harry stared at him for a moment and then couldn't help, but join in. Hermione looked at them confused, "What are you two laughing about?"

Ron stopped laughing for a moment and said, "Did you see him? Snape! He's, so...

"Awkward." Harry offered.

"Yeah, did you see the size of his hands and feet, how does he move around with like, falling over? His nose is still as gynormous as ever and his hair is like...the giant squid's tentacles."

Harry who had only stopped laughing to say one word continued to laugh until he couldn't breath. Hermione grinned slightly, though she didn't seem to think it was appropriate to make fun of a teacher.

Ron then said, "Did you hear his voice? Its all squeaky. I mean, how did he ever get through life with a voice like that?"

Hermione seemed to think they had gone to far and said, "I wouldn't be talking Ron, you should have heard yourself a year or two ago, Ginny's voice sounded deeper than yours."

Ron blushed, but continued, "Yeah, but that was like a year or two ago, this is now. He's like, the same age as us and he still hasn't hit puberty. At least I'm broadening out, he's still as slender as a ten year old."

Hermione muttered something again and Harry caught the words, "as broad as a lamp post." Harry snickered at this comment.

After a little bit later Snape came out wearing Gryffindor robes and not looking too happy about it.

"Now we have to change his appearance." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because he looks too much like Snape, anyone would recognize him because he has a...lot of prominant features." Hermione recovered.

Snape wasn't fooled a blushed severely, covering his nose slightly.

Ron chuckled and then turned it into a cough again at the furious look on Snape's face.

"How are we going to change his features? Polyjuice potion?" Harry asked.

"No, that's too complicated, besides we don't have any." Hermione replied, "We should just, change the color of his hair and maybe..." She stopped looking embarassed.

"Change his huge honker into something more respectable." Ron added for her.

Snape snarled at Ron, but Ron ignored him, thoroughly enjoying torturing Snape.

"Right well, how about blonde?" Hermione asked.

Snape shrugged and Hermione murmured something Harry couldn't make out. Then suddenly Snape's hair turned a vibrant yellow, not a normal hair color. Snape took a long strand and put it in front of his face and gasped.

Hermione looked shocked and embarrassed and Ron had burst out laughing again. Harry was trying not to laugh, though he didn't know why.

To the Reader: Yeah, I know it probably isn't that exciting yet, but I'm getting there.


	7. Blonde, Green Eyed, and Not Hated?

While Snape was looking apalled at his new hair Hermione was thinking hard and then pointed her wand at Snape again. Snape seemed relutant to stand still, probably thinking she would only make it worse. But before he could move Hermione said her spell again and the bright yellow hair turned darkened quite a bit to a dirty blonde.

She then did his eyebrows because they were dark black and didn't match his hair.

Snape pulled out a few strands to look at this time and relaxed when he saw his hair didn't look like it had been painted anymore. Ron was still chuckling to himself.

Hermione then pointed her want at Snape again and muttered a different spell, this time his long greasy, _blonde_ hair was lopped to just below his ears. Snape watched as his hair fell to the floor and then began to shout, "What do you think you are doing!"

Hermione looked stunned and said, "What do you mean?"

"My hair, why did you cut it!" Snape roared at her.

"It was a dead giveaway. It was so long and greasy, no matter what color it was, it still looked like yours." Ron said.

Snape turned on Ron and shouted, "What did I ever do to you! Your just as bad as Potter and his friends."

Harry then said, "But we are Potter and his friends."

Snape stopped for a moment ad then said, "Well, the old Potter and his friends, not you."

"Calm down everyone. Lets continue please, we need to get going." Hermione said.

"Right, yeah. What now?" Snape asked.

"Well, I don't know how to configure your..."

"Just say it will you, my nose." Snape hissed at her.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure how to do that yet, so lets got with eye color."

"Eye color? What's wrong with my eye color?" Snape asked defensively.

"It black or such a dark brown that we can't tell the difference between black and brown." Ron said.

"So?" Snape snapped.

"Its dark and ugly. That better?" Ron snapped back.

Snape seemed to deflate a bit and turned to Hermione, "Go ahead."

Hermione muttured another spell, but this time Harry caught it, "_Occulus Metamorphagus"_

Harry had a blink quickly because there was a bright flash of light.

Then he heard another laugh from Ron and opened his eyes. Snape's eyes had turned bright green, enough to almost match his own.

"They're...they're...they're green!" Ron panted.

Harry found this very insulting adn turned to Ron, "What is wrong with green?"

Ron looked up at Harry grinning, eyed Harry's eyes and stopped, "Um, well, nothing."

Harry looked at Snape and found the combination of blonde hair and bright green eyes may not have been the best choice if they wanted to hide him, he stood out quite a lot, but he didn't look like Snape.

Snape was frowning or that could have just been his natural expression, Harry couldn't quite tell.

"Alright, off to the library." Ron said and marched away.

Harry then was baffled and walked quickly up to Ron and whispered, "Since when are you so keen on helping Snape?"

"I'm not, I was just thinking that the sooner we get him back to his adult git self, the sooner we're through with this." Ron replied.

Harry couldn't argue with that logic.

Hermione was listening in behind them and Snape was trudging along behind her, from the expression on his face, he knew they were talking about him.

They arrived in the library without trouble, but soon found the library quite crowded. Some people looked up and then looked back downa and then looked back up again. Almost everyone who had looked up was doing a double-take at Snape. Several were elbowing the person next to them, who then were doing a double-take.

Snape looked around at everyone looking at him and blushed deeply, he obviously wasn't use to or didn't like this kind of attention.

Harry grabbed Snape's arm and the four hurried off to a secluded corner of the library, though they weren't immune to all stares.

"Madam Pince is still alive, let alone working still working here?" Snape whispered.

Ron snickered at the comment and then realized he was not laughing at Snape, but with him. He shut up immediatly.

"So, who's headmaster?" Snape asked suddenly.

Harry looked at him and said, "Dumbledore." He didn't mention that Dumbledore had fled his office because he was going to be arrested for treason against the ministry and was not currently headmaster.

"Still?" Snape said, but there didn't seem to be any unhappiness or disappointment in his voice.

Hermione got up after she was pretty sure most people had stopped staring and grabbed a few books from the potions section, "Here, start looking." She shoved a book in the three boys' faces, and had one for herself.

They looked for what seemed like hours with no success which Hermione found frustrating and said so every other minute.

Snape kept asking questions every once in awhile, like, "So, Professor McGongall still works here, still Transfiguration I suppose, who was that other woman?"

"Umbridge." Hermione said with so much distaste it was as if Umbridge were a foul taste rather than a name.

"Guess you don't like her."

"Nope." The three replied.

Later Snape asked who the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was.

"Umbridge." Ron said mimicking Hermione's tone from before.

Snape chuckled and Ron looked aghast.

And even later Snape asked who the head of Slytherin was.

"Well, you are." Hermione replied and Snape stopped reading and looked up.

"Me?" He stopped and thought, "You did say I was potions master. Though why, I don't know, I really like defense against the dark arts best."

"We know." the trio said in unison.

"Really? I make it that obvious? So, am I a good potions master?"

They all froze and Harry looked up hesitantly. Snape was beaming at him, which was a very odd expression for Harry to see directed at him from Snape, or on Snape's face at all. Contrary to what Snape was like when the first met him as a teenager, a change had seemed to come over him. He wasn't kind or sweet or gentle, he could never be called any of those things, but there was something about Snape that Harry almost liked. Harry was taken aback by this thought. Snape wasn't a friend, he was a teacher, an enemy, someone to be hated. Harry looked at Snape again and Snape was still smiling, though since Harry hadn't answered, the smile had faltered.

"Well?" Snape asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess you're good." Harry replied feebly.

Snape looked at Harry's expression and seemed to read it perfectly, "Do you like me as a potions master?"

Harry thought of lying and saying yes, but he doubt he could have done so without looking like he was lying. So instead he said, "No, no, not really."

"Do you like me as a teacher at all?" Snape asked frowning.

"Uh...no...no we...uh...kind of hate you. Sorry." Harry said. For some reason he felt guilty and embarrassed. Normally he would feel happy to make Snape feel bad, to tell him what he was really like, but now, it just didn't feel right. And he had actually apologized to Snape. Why, he didn't know.

Snape looked down frowning even more, his face in a hurt, angry expression, but he didn't shout or express any anger toward the three of them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged looks and then continued to read.

After a long awkward silence Snape said, "So, you really...uh...hate me do you?"

Harry looked up again and had a anxious expression on his face, "Well...yes, but that's because you're the head of Slytherin and we're Gryffindors. There's always been a rivalry between those two." He felt the need to defend himself, he never had before though. He had never had a need to defend himself for hating Snape because there had been so many good reason to hate Snape and he really didn't care what Snape thought. Now...now Snape was like an actual person, it was...weird.

Snape looked at Harry and said in a stiff voice, "Oh, I know...I know." He looked at Harry like well...like the way he looked at him when he had thought he was James. Angry, upset, murderous. Then his normal, surly expression returned and he went back to reading. Harry stared at Snape. Had the others seen that expression. He looked to his left and right, but apparently they hadn't. They were looking down reading, trying to be as invisible as possible as Harry had answered Snape's question.

Harry didn't know what to think of the look. Was it just Snape invisioning him as James or was it something more, something he was hiding? It wasn't the first time Harry had suspected Snape of foul play, but the other times he had almost known Snape was guilty, even though he had been wrong. He had felt no remorse for suspecting Snape, he had felt good about it, another reason to make Snape the bad guy, to hate him even more. But now he seriously doubted Snape was guilty. He almost didn't want him to be. He felt awful for thinking that Snape was.

Harry groaned in his head. These emotions were confusing. He hated Snape, the adult one more than any other person except maybe Umbridge, although they were pretty close. But he the teenage Snape wasn't so bad. Harry wondered what had happened to Snape to make him be the man Harry knew. Was it joining Lord Voldemort that had made him hard and cruel, or something more?


	8. Five Hundred Points to Gryffindor!

"This is pointless!" Ron whisper-shouted a little too loudly because everyone including Madam Pince looked at him. Though Madam Pince had a much scarier expression. Ron ducked his head and said it again, "This is pointless."

"What is?" Harry asked, "Looking?"

"Yeah, we've looked through like the whole potions section, twice...nothing." Ron whispered fiercly.

"I know, I find that very odd. Its like someone took all the books we needed away." Hermione replied.

"Or, there is no cure except time." Ron added.

Snape looked up at this stunned, apparently he hadn't thought that he might not be able to go back.

"Do you really think there is no cure?" Snape whispered nervously.

Ron glared at him, "I don't know!" He whisper-shouted again.

Hermione looked at Ron and sighed, "Ron, there is a cure, I know it. Remember like, a few years ago when we made the other shrinking potion?"

"No." Ron said.

Harry laughed, but come to think of it he couldn't remember either.

"You know where Snape tested it on Neville's frog Trevor?" She said and then realized what she had said.

"I tested it on someone's frog?" Snape asked gloomily.

"The frog was fine." Hermione said quickly.

Snape didn't seem to think that made it any better.

"Anyway, do you remember that?" Hermione asked.

Ron looked like he did for a moment, "Ye...no." He said.

Hermione sighed, "Well anyway, that happened and then Snape fixed it with a potion."

"Yeah."

"So it curable."

"That was that one, but maybe this one isn't." Ron said.

"It like basically the same thing!" Hermione whispered, but kind of loudly.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because I can remember the ingrediants to the first one." Hermione said.

"You can?" Ron asked incredulous.

"You can?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

Snape look astounded and then he seemed to think of something. He grinned an evil grin and then whispered, "Five points to Gryffindor."

The other three looked shocked and Ron asked, "Do you think that worked?"

"Only one way to find out." Snape whispered. Harry then stood up and the others followed. They walked until they found the hour glasses. Harry couldn't really tell, five points wasn't enough to see a difference.

"Did it work?" Ron asked.

"I dunno." Harry answered.

Snape thought and asked Hermione, "Who's head of Gryffindor?"

Hermione answered immediatly, "Professor McGonagall."

"Five points to Gryffindor." Snape said and sure enough five red rubies fell into the hour glass.

Ron and Harry grinned and Ron said, "Hey Snape, do you think you could...screw around with the results?"

Snape smiled evilly again and nodded, "five-hundred points to Gryffindor." Suddenly, like a tidal wave, the rubies began pouring out. Hundreds and Hundreds of rubies spilled from no where and made a loud clattering noise that filled the empty halls.

Snape laughed and then said, "Two hundred points to Slytherin."

Ron looked at Snape sharply and Snape shrugged, "What, it is my own house?"

Ron seemed to accept this answer and laughed as more rubies spilled from the Gryffindor hour glass and some emeralds spilled from the Slytherin one.

"What're yew up to?" A harsh, raspy voice came from behind them.

The four turned around slowly, Harry already had a pretty good idea who it was, though he hoped it wasn't, Filch.

Harry turned to face the person who had spoke and to his disappointment, it was Filch along with Mrs. Norris who eyed him gleefully. Filch seemed to be grinning, though Harry couldn't really tell, it could have been a scowl as well.

"What're yew up to?" Filch repeated and then added, "No good I surpose" The four students blocked off the hour glasses which had just stopped flowing with stones. Filch noticed this odd behavior and shouted, "Move aside!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape all reluctantly moved to one side. How they were going to explain this to Filch, someone who liked to beat children, Harry didn't know. They couldn't say that the fourth teenager with them was Snape, Filch would ask how it had happened, and why they were wandering the halls without confering with a teacher. Well, maybe not those exact words. Also, Filch was a big supporter of Umbridge, he probably would go straight to her. No, Harry would just have to make something up.

Filch stared at the Gryffindor hour glass which was no a few times large than the other hour glasses on the account that it several times as many stones. Filch turned around smile-grimacing, "Bewitching the hour glasses, oh Professor Umbridge'll have you this time."

Hermione interjected something, "Filch, the hour glasses can't be bewitched, its in Hogwarts, A History. People of tried over the years, but after an inncident hundreds of years ago when all students started adding stones instead of earning them and taking hundreds away from other houses, the headmistress, I believe it was Dilys Derwent, put a protective charm on the hour glasses and a nasty curse to any student who magically or otherwise tried to change them without earning them."

"Dilys Derwent? The famous healer?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I've heard of her and I remember reading that somewhere. Filch, these hour glasses can't be bewitched, its impossible, unless your saying a few measly students could outsmart a famous healer and headmistress?" Snape questioned trying not to smile.

"And who're you?" Filch grumbled at him, he was studying Snape carefully, either he partially recognized him or he was trying to remember what Snape looked like for future use.

"Uh...Sam." Snape said quickly, remembering the name Harry had given him in the pressence of Umbridge.

"Sam, Sam what?" Filch growled.

"Sam...Uh...Simons." Snape said after a moment of thought.

If this pause in saying his name bothered or made Filch suspicious, he didn't show it, "Fine Sam Simons. I will get you. Though how come I've never heard of you before? I thought I knew all the students?"

Harry thought fast, "Sir, you know him, you've met him before."

"I have?" Filch asked alarmed.

"Yeah, maybe you just forgot." Snape said.

"Forgot, I never forget anything!" Filch shouted.

"Well, apparently, you did." Snape replied calmly.

"Prove it?"

"Well, how do I know your name, Argus Filch, if we have never met before?"

Filch paused, he looked stunned and he tried to think of an answer, he opened his mouth, shut it, then opened his mouth again, but no response came out. Filch then grumbled something they couldn't hear and limped off looking thoroughly unhappy.

Snape grinned and Harry found this to be odd, because it wasn't a sneer, a grin that had put he, Harry in pain often. Nor was it the grin Snape gave him when he knew something and Harry did not, it was just a smile, a truly happy smile.

"Where should we go now? Back to the library?" Ron asked, but didn't seem to want to do the latter.

"Yes, I think we should, we need to fix this soon." Hermione said.

"What if I don't want to fix it soon?" Snape added.

They all looked at him stunned.

"What...what do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I mean, yeah, I want to get back to being an adult, you know, being the right person in the right time, but not right away." Snape said to her quietly.

"But...but how will you go back if we don't try to fix it?" Hermione said, sounding alarmed.

"Didn't we inform Professor McGonagall of what happened. I had her when I was...this age before, she was smart, she'll probably know. But until she isn't detained by that Umbridge woman, there is nothing we can do. So I say, we should just go with it...I think." Snape added.

Harry and Ron looked shocked, Snape, being rebellious, being...fun? He was like them, he was like Fred and George, well, except for the fact that he was smart at school like Hermione.

Harry and Ron nodded, but Hermione looked on the verge of rebelling against them. Then she seemed to think about it, she sighed and conceded.

"Let's go." She said grudgingly.

Snape grinned and once more Harry was taken aback by such a happy look on Snape's face, especially since no one was in serious pain.

"Where should we go, I mean, its Lunch Time, we could go anywhere." Ron said.

"Where do you want to go Snape?" Harry asked.

"Well, first off, Snape is my last name, so stop calling me that, its Severus, and secondly, I have no idea where I want to go."

Ron chuckled and Snape turned to look at him, "What?"

"Severus, your name is...is Serverus!"

Snape groaned and then said, "Fine, just call me Snape, alright."

"Snape, don't listen to Ron, what did your friends call you?" Hermione asked kindly.

"I...I...well...I didn't realy have any friends, friends." Snape replied, almost whispering.

Hermione frowned and said, "Why not?"

Snape gave a ferative look at Harry and then said, "No...no reason in particular."

Harry wasn't fooled and neither did it seem, was Hermione, "No reason in particular, eh, right, now really tell us, why?" She asked forcefully.

"Um, well..." Snape muttered, averting Harry's eyes, "Well, it was because of your father."

Harry felt anger flare up again and then disappear quickly, "My dad?"

"Yeah, he, uh, kind of...well, he kind of liked to make me look like a fool. I hated him and he hated me. We uh...often went at each other...but your father had friends, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew." Snape said and Harry scowled at Pettigrew's name, "Well, since he had...friends and I did not he was always...one up on me. I was often the uh, butt of their jokes. They liked to make fun of me, play jokes on me, hex me whenever they could...it was something that made them happy."

Harry was shocked, completely stunned. His father, a bully, a cruel, mean bully, who picked on other people, defenseless people, like Snape. Harry couldn't believe he was defending Snape, he couldn't believe he was on his side when his father was on the other. What had happened here. Was his father really the man Snape made him out to be in his recollections or was his father torturing Snape because Snape had done it back. Once again Harry wondered if his father and Snape were like himself and Malfoy, but then he had another thought, were his father and Snape, like adult Snape and himself? One picking on the other with the other nothing to do. Once mocking, ridiculing, in control of everything while the other couldn't stop him. Was his father, the boy, like the adult Snape? Harry shuddered at the thought. Then Harry remembered something Snape had said, something about Lily and James hating each other.

"Um, Snape, you said, you said before that Lily and James hated each other?" Harry asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"No, no, they didn't hate each other." Snape said and Harry sighed, "No, Lily hated James, James adored Lily."

Harry looked at Snape shocked, so his mother hadn't liked his father, what had happened then, to have them be married? Harry pondered this while Snape was thinking of where he wanted to go. Why did his mother who had thought his father a bully, he assumed, end up marrying the man in the end? Was his father a bully through and through and had bullied her into marrying him or had he changed, matured as he got older? Harry hoped it was the last one, he really didn't like to think he had bullying genes in his body.


	9. A Question About the Scar

To Reader: Thanks for all the great reviews, right now I have 900 something hits and its only been like three days. I don't know if that's good or not, but I'm happy. Keep reading and reviewing. Plus, if you have any ideas, send them my way, I might add them in, _might_ being the key word there. Ok, well, have fun and I hope I can keep you guys happy.

* * *

Snape continued to think and finally came to a conclusion, "I want to go to the Gryffindor Common Room." 

Harry looked at Snape, a bit stunned, "Uh, why?"

"Yeah, I'd have thought you'd want to see places you've seen before, you know, see if they're different." Ron added.

Snape nodded and said, "Yeah, I did think about that, but I decided that I'll never have the chance to see the Gryffindor Common Room again."

"Actually, you will, as a teacher you can go...anywhere basically." Hermione said.

Snape thought about this for a moment and then said, "Yeah, well, I won't enjoy it will I, besides, right now I don't need an excuse for popping up in there. As a teacher and Slytherin's Head of House , people will wonder why, won't they?"

Hermione nodded in agreement and then shook her head, "Snape, people won't know who you are, I mean, you're definitely not a Gryffindor, people would most likely remember you."

"How are we going to explain it then?" Ron asked, thinking about this for the first time. Harry thought about it too, how were they going to explain Snape. He actually didn't like the idea of Snape being made fun of, at least not at the moment. People would know he didn't belong at this school, well some teachers might not, but definitely the students would. This could be a problem.

"Uh, I hadn't really thought of that." Harry said, "I mean, its like Hermione said, people'll know you don't belong. Do you have any ideas?"

Snape thought, "You could say I'm a Slytherin, but I doubt that would go over too well, plus you know or have seen most of the Slytherins, right? You're right, this could be...troublesome. How will we explain this?" He turned to Hermione, apparently Snape learned fast.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, Snape turning to her, "Well...I...we...could...I don't know. I mean, we could always disguise him as someone else, but there is always the worry that, that person shows up."

"Two Georges or two Freds, urgh." Ron said and then thought for a moment, "Well, I guess there are already two of them, so that would make three, urgh."

"Ron, you cannot count Fred and George as the same people, person, whatever." Hermione said, "They are separate entities."

"Yeah, separate entities that look exactly a like and practically have the same thoughts, but yeah, completely different people." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled.

Snape looked confused and asked, "Who're Fred and George?"

"My twin brothers, no wait, my brothers who are twins." Ron corrected.

Hermione said, "Ok, back to the problem at hand, how to we well, solve this problem?"

"I thought you'd have the all the ideas?" Ron asked. "I mean, you are the idea person, usually."

Hermione rolled her eyes again, but blushed slightly, "I am not the idea person, I just sometimes have a few ideas."

"Does like all the time, with like a million ideas count as sometimes and a few?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed, "No, I don't think a million counts as a few."

Snape gave a short laugh, but when they all turned to look at them, he shut his mouth, embarrassed.

Hermione then continued to think and said, "Well, we could always say that he's an exchange student, from another school."

"Yeah, who's he exchanging with?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought, "Ok, maybe not exchanging, maybe like, visiting. His parents moved here from...Sweden and...and he's checking out the school, seeing if he wants to go here next year."

Ron snorted, "Yeah, ok, I could picture Dumbledore allowing that, but Umbridge? No way."

"He could be from a very rich family that...uh...made a large donation to the ministry and the ministry wants to keep on good terms with." Hermione continued.

"This is a very complicated story." Harry said.

"Yeah, well, what hasn't been!" Hermione shouted, "I thought it was a good idea!"

"Its the best we got." Snape said, "Let's just go with that. I could be from...uh, where was it again?"

"Sweden."

"Yeah, I could pretend to be from Sweden." Snape said.

Hermione beamed and said, "See, Snape agrees with me." Then she looked at Snape and the shook her head as if to clear it, apparently she was having as much trouble as Harry about grasping the fact that Snape wasn't half bad.

"So, Snape pretends he's from Sweden, then what?" Ron asked.

"Well, then we do what we want, give him the tour, well until our next class." Hermione responded as if it were obvious.

"Then what, what do we do when we have to go to like, Charms or something." Ron asked.

"We take him with us and tell Flitwick the same story." Hermione once again spoke slowly and clearly as if to someone very young and very stupid. Ron, noticing the tone and knowing it was directed specifically at him, scowled at her. Hermione scowled back.

Harry looked at the pair of them, rolled his own eyes, and began to walk towards the common room. Snape jogged towards him and began to speak, "This is like the weirdest day of my life." Harry had to agree, this was a very weird day, not the scariest, or the most aggravating, but one of the weirdest, though the day he found out he was a wizard was pretty weird as well.

Snape looked at him, seemed to be battling himself internally and then asked, "What...I mean...how did you get that...uh...scar?" Harry, subconsciously had been waiting for this question and was actually surprised it hadn't come sooner. For awhile now Snape had been glancing at his scar, hoping Harry wouldn't notice, but not for the reasons everyone else did it. Snape was just curious, he didn't think Harry was a madman or a hero, just a person with a bit of scarred up flesh.

"I mean, it doesn't look like a natural scar, like if you got cut or burned or something, its looks like a magical scar." Snape said.

Harry turned to him, so maybe he did think it was a different sort of scar, but not as important as many people thought and Harry knew it was, "It...well...its a bit...complicated."

"Well, like Hermione said before, what today hasn't been?"

"Yeah, I suppose, but this will be...a long story." Harry said slowly.

Snape seemed to understand that this was a hard story, but that didn't stop him from saying, "I have a little bit, tell me what you can, I promise I'll listen."

Harry nodded grimly and said, "I suppose you know who Lord Voldemort is?" Snape flinched and that's all the answer Harry needed, "Yeah, well, he gave me this scar." Snape's eyes traveled to the scar and then back to Harry's eyes, he didn't say anything, but seemed stunned. Harry chuckled in his own head, Snape didn't even know the half of it yet and he was already...impressed was the wrong word, interested maybe.

"So, You...You-Know-Who gave that to you?" Snape whispered awed.

"Yeah, yeah he did. Well, here it goes. Voldemort was killing along with his...Death Eaters, I suppose you know who they are as well." Harry said and Snape nodded. "So, people like my dad and Sirius and Dumbledore of course, we fighting him, but Voldemort was still wreaking a lot of havoc."

Snape nodded and Harry continued, "So, anyway, Voldemort knew that my parents were fighting him and he knew where they were because Peter Pettigrew sold them out, he was their secret keeper and he told Voldemort where they were."

"But, he was their friend!" Snape said stunned, "Why...why would he do that?"

"He was a coward." Harry snapped angrily, just the mention of Pettigrew made him burn up inside. "So, anyway, Voldemort was coming after my parents and he ends up killing my dad first. When Voldemort shows up, my dad shouts to my mom to run with me. He fights Voldemort, but Voldemort just blasts him away."

Snape, even though he hated James, didn't smile or even look remotely happy. Harry stared at his face, into his eyes, there wasn't any glee at the thought of his father dying, just a look like he was going to be sick.

Harry continued, "So my mom runs upstairs and gets me, but Voldemort is too fast and she doesn't escape. She begs for him not to kill me, she says to take her instead." Voldemort tells her to stands aside, but she doesn't and he kills her too." Snape gasps and looks like he's been punched in the face. His face then twists from horror to anger, his whole body seemed to be shaking with rage. Harry finds this to be a very interesting reaction. Snape feels bad that his father died, but is almost on the verge of crying that his mother had. Harry makes a mental note of this.

"Well, anyway, Voldemort kills her and he moves onto me. He's all ready to kill me, he says the Avada Kadavra curse, but it backfires on him. Instead of killing me, it doesn't kill him, but weakens a lot. So, that's how I got the scar, Voldemort's curse."

Snape doesn't talk for several minutes, he seems to be thinking. He keeps staring at Harry, the look most people gave him when they saw him for the first time. Snape mutters to himself and then looks at Harry. "Ho...How did...you...ya know...survive?"


	10. Fat Lady, Snape, and Neville

Snape was staring at Harry, wide eyed, awed, angry, upset, and eager to know more. This was all plain on his face. Harry was surprised at the rush of emotions he saw. He didn't know Snape could feel so many emotion at once. Usually Snape either had hatred, anger, or happiness (from causing Harry or others agony). Otherwise Snape's face was mostly devoid of emotion, but now, there were like a million emotions all happening at once. Harry had to shake off the stunned feeling, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Snape had just asked him how he had survived. Well, Harry knew how he had survived, it was all because of his Mom, him living had nothing to do with anything he had done. So, this was exactly what he was going to say. "I survived because of my mom. She saved me. She loved me so much and had protected me from the curse Voldemort sent at me by dying for me. That is how I lived."

Snape wasn't staring at him now as they were walking along. He was staring at his feet, and then the ceiling and he seemed to be thinking hard. Every once in awhile he would look at Harry, open his mouth as if he wanted to say something, and then shut it. Snape's face was scrunched in concentration and then finally he did say something, "Love?"

"Yeah, Love."

"Dumbledore always said...but I had never thought. I had thought...I mean there hadn't been any proof. Kidding...joking...deranged...that's what I...but not...right. Voldemort obviously didn't think so either. What a fool...but then again so was I. Love? Love...it just doesn't sound...I mean...how? You're sure?" He had seemed to be spewing all his thoughts out at once, but not actually wanting Harry to answer any of them except for the last one.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean Dumbledore said so and I believe him through and through." Harry responded firmly.

Snape nodded slowly and said, "When...how long ago?"

"When did this happen? When I was only one." Harry answered.

"So you...you didn't ever...know them? I mean really know them?" Snape asked, his voice a bit sad, depressed sounding.

"No...no I didn't." He said, trying to answer as calmly as possible, but his voice sounded strained.

Snape must have picked up on this because he stopped asking about Harry's parents and his scar. He just seemed to be pondering silently. Harry was glad, he didn't think he could talk about it anymore. He wasn't gonna like, cry, but he didn't think he could speak.

They arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room where Hermione came up from behind them and said the Gryffindor Password. Snape leaned in, trying to hear, but she had said it so fast and quietly, that no one except the Fat Lady had heard her, and she had, had to thrust her ear forward. Harry wondered if Hermione had done this on purpose, so Snape didn't know, but Harry didn't know why. Snape had done nothing to them as a teenager, except give him that look. Had Hermione actually seen that or did she know something else? Was Snape truly trustworthy? Harry didn't know, but hoped he was and not for the first time.

The Fat Lady eyed Snape, interested. With the blonde hair, green eyes, and hook nose, he had a unique look and the Fat Lady didn't open up before she remarked on it, "You have interesting appearance dear. I would know that appearance if I had seen it before, which I know I have not. Who, may I ask, are you?"

Harry hadn't counted on the Fat Lady inquiring about Snape, she would tell her friend Violet, who would tell all the other paintings. It would be around the school in no time and Harry wasn't so sure this was a good thing.

Hermione then said, "He's a friend of ours, can we get through now? I said the password."

Hermione had been forceful, but knowing the Fat Lady for nearly five years, Harry suspected they weren't going to get off that easily and he was right. The Fat Lady frowned and said, "I'm sorry, unless he's a teacher, which I seriously doubt he is, no student not from Gryffindor is allowed into the common room."

At the mention of teacher Ron snickered an the Fat Lady looked at him suspiciously, "What is so funny?"

Ron shut up immediately, but he couldn't suppress his grin.

Hermione sighed, apparently she hadn't wanted to tell the Fat Lady their lie about Snape either, but it looked like there was no other choice. "He's a student, visiting."

"Visiting? Hogwarts? From where?" the Fat Lady asked, intrigued. Harry doubted anyone had ever visited before.

"Uh, well...Sa...Sam here is from Sweden. He...he moved from Sweden. He..he..wants to go to school here next year...and and so he's visiting for a short while. We're...We're just showing him around. He...he...he wanted to see the common room. We didn't know we'd get trouble for it." Hermione added the last part, looking as worried as possible and as sorry as possible.

The Fat Lady's face softened immediately and she looked at Snape, still very interested, "So, you want to come to Hogwarts, good choice." She beamed at him and Snape smiled back. "I guess I can let you in. Come on, get." Then she swung open letting them into the common room.

Snape stepped in after Hermione and Harry and in front of Ron. He looked around, taking everything in. Harry could tell Snape had a lot on his mind, hell, Harry himself had a lot on his mind. His whole perception of Snape had altered in only a few, short hours. Why did this thing always happen to him?

Snape's prescense caused an instant change in the room. Before, everyone was talking, laughing, some playing exploding snap, while others were reading or doing homework. Harry had seen a pair of second years playing Wizard's Chess in the corner. Then, in what seemed like less than a second, everything went dead silent. Harry looked at Snape who had turned a bright red, it was the library all over again.

Harry found many pairs of eyes looking at Snape, but saw several staring at hima s well, though not nearly as many as usual. This was almost a relief to him, except for the fact that he knew the other eyes were boaring into Snape, making him feel how Harry usually felt.

Harry leaned in toward Hermione and whispered sarcastically, "Could you have made him any more inconspicuous?"

Hermione frowned at Harry, but didn't answer, she seemed to be muttering to herself and Harry caught the words, "should have been brown hair" along with, "green eyes, why did I choose green eyes?"

Harry didn't know why Hermione had chosen green eyes either, except he remembered she had look at him just before she had cast the spell. She had looked at him because Ron was laughing to hard at her mistake and she needed someone to roll her eyes at. She had looked into his eyes and then turned back. Harry realized that she had pictured his eyes to use because she had just seen his. Though they weren't exactly the same color as his, there was something about them that reminded him of Ron's own eyes.

Snape seemed to be actually shrinking, though Harry knew it was just because he was slouching, trying to be as invisible as possible, Harry had done this many a time, but it was harder for Snape because he was a bit taller.

Hermione, who apparently couldn't bare the stares anymore, grabbed Snape's arm and hauled him toward the Boy's Dormatories. Harry and Ron followed from behind, but even after they had traveled up the stairs, Harry knew that many pairs of eyes were still staring at them.

Hermione thrust open the door to Harry, Ron, Semus, Dean, and Neville's dormitory. To Harry's disappointment Neville was occupying his bed and he wasn't one of the people gawking downstairs. They wouldn't be able to talk about anything in front of Neville, Harry wasn't sure it was a good idea for anyone, but the four of them knowing exactly what was going on.

Neville looked up because of the footsteps, looked down and did that double take that had been so popular in the library. He stared at Snape as if he had three heads and finally sputtered out, "Who...who..who..who're you?" It looked like it had taken Neville great effort to do this, but his curiosity had won him over.

Hermione glared at Neville and Neville shrunk back from her.

Snape looked at Neville and said, "I could ask you the same thing."

Neville looked at Snape, he had started squinting, like he couldn't quite remember something. Harry realized that out of most people, Neville probably would be able to recognize Snape the best since Snape was his worst fear. Harry hoped that the blonde hair, green eyes, higher voice, and otherwise boyish features would dissuade any thoughts that Neville had of this being Snape. The nose might just give it away though.

Apparently Neville's suspicions had never fully formed because he answered, "I'm...My name is Neville Longbottom."

Snape widened his eyes in surprise and said, "Longbottom? I think I might...

Hermione shot him a warning look and Snape stopped talking, realizing his mistake. He finished his sentence quickly though, "have heard a similar name before. It was Long...something. I just can't remember."

Neville shrugged, apparently not noticing the pause Snape had given, probably chalking it up for a bad memory, something he had himself. Neville then waited patiently for Snape to respond.

Snape remembered Neville had asked him his own name, forgetting after he had almost blown their secret, "Oh, yeah, my name is Sam...Simons."

"Simons? I'm sorry, but I've never heard of you. Do you go here?" Neville looked slightly embarrassed, probably hoping that Snape didn't and that he hadn't forgotten someone.

Harry responded this time and said, "No..no, Sam doesn't go here, he's visiting."

"He's from Holland." Ron added.

Hermione shook her head and sighed, "No Ron, Sweden, he's from Sweden. Besides, you meant the Netherlands."

Ron looked at her puzzled, "No I meant Holland, well, er, Sweden, but I did mean to say Holland."

"Did you mean both Hollands, one Holland, or the whole northern region?" Hermione asked sweetly, although she seemed to already know the answer.

Ron hesitated in responding, knowing he was falling into a trap, "Uh, the northern region?" He asked it almost as a question and Hermione shook her head, though she was grinning."

"Ron, that's called the Netherlands." Hermione said and then turned to Neville, "Sam here is from Sweden. He moved here and is thinking about going to school here next year."

Neville nodded and then went back to doing some of his potions homework, though he seemed to be struggling. Snape saw this and walked over.

"What are you doing?"

"Potions homework, its a drag." Neville said and then realized who he was talking to, "But...uh...its not too bad. I mean potions is alright. There are plenty of other good classes and well and..."

"You don't have to sell me on Hogwarts. I've already decided I'm going here, this is just an...official type thing...I have to do it."

"Oh, well, that's ok then." Neville responded.

"So, potions homework, eh, mind if I give you a hand? I have a knack for potions." Snape said.

Neville looked up at Snape as if he'd never seen anyone so kind, "Yeah, that'd be great."

"What're you working on anyway?" Snape asked.

"The official and practical uses for shrinking potions, but I just can't think of any." Neville said and sighed.

"Making your potions master a teenager again." Ron muttered under his breadth.

Neville heard Ron speak, but not what he said, "Excuse me, what?"

"Nothing." But then he snickered.

Neville looked confused and went back to his essay.

Snape said, "Here, Neville, why don't you write something about enemies, I hear that a great many people have a very large one that just recently sprang up."

Neville looked at him and then grinned, "It can weaken enemies!"

Snape nodded, "Now expand on that, say how it can weaken enemies, what uses would it have, what advantage could you get from it?"

Neville thought, "Well you could slip it into a drink, enough to turn your enemy into a baby?"

"Or a teenager." Ron muttered again. Neville looked up, but Ron looked at him and shrugged as if he hadn't done anything.

When Neville looked down again Hermione shot Ron a scathing look and whispered, "Shut up!"

"Now, you could find their weaknesses and fears, ones from childhood are often...traumatic and stay throughtout adulthood. You could find of their joys, you could find out anything about them and use that against them." Snape said.

Neville nodded and jotted an extensive paragraph on information about enemies gained through this potion.

"What else?" Snape asked, though it was obvious he already had several ideas.

"Uh, I don't know."

"How about if someone has a deadly disease that was caught too late? Just give them a few drops and then their just a few months or a year younger. Then you could..."

"Catch the disease, make sure you get it early!" Neville shouted excited and began to write another paragraph.

Snape beamed.

"


	11. The Red Heads aren't Gulliable

Snape helped Neville finish his essay in only a short time.

Once Neville was finished he looked at Snape and said, "I hope you do come next year, I'll definately pass potions then."

Snape smiled, but Harry saw that it didn't reach his eyes and Harry figured out why. Snape was not going to come back next year, at least not as Sam. Harry realized for the first time that he didn't know what was going to happen after Snape turned back. Would Snape be different? Kinder? Harry doubted it. Harry frowned and felt a wave of sadness go through him. He was going to lose someone, maybe even a friend, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Neville grabbed his essay, put it away, and left, still smiling and probably thinking about the future.

"That was..." Snape said, but didn't finish. Harry knew what Snape was thinking, Snape was thinking the exact same thing he was.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, Ron was still grinning, apparently not noticing the gloomy look on Snape's face and the sad tone in his voice. He then turned toward Hermione, she, unlike Ron, was not smiling. She seemed to have realized what was going on and she was frowning as much as Harry felt he was.

Hermione looked at Harry and her frown deepened. Harry was about to say something to her, tell her he was alright, but she shook her head, she already knew he wasn't.

Then, they heard footsteps on the stairs and loud voices talking to one another. Harry recognized all three voices and groaned, how were they suppose to explain it to them?

Just as he had predicted, Ginny, Fred, and George burst into their room, all with thoroughly interested faces and false bright smiles.

Snape looked up as the door burst open and recogniton crossed his face, he looked at Ron and then at the three other people with brilliantly red hair.

"You must be Fred and George." Snape said sticking out his hand, "Ron told me about you, though I don't know which one is which."

"I'm Fred, the more handsome one." Fred said, but he didn't take Snape's hand. After a moment of no movement from the three new arrivals' hands, Snape let his drop limply to his side.

"So, you know who we are? Funny, Ron never mention a single thing about you." George said.

Snape blushed and turned to Hermione for help. Hermione understood the look and stepped forward, "This is Sam Simons, he's visiting, trying to see if he wants to go here next year. He's moved from Sweden."

Ginny looked Snape over, she was squinting hard as Neville had done, but she couldn't seem to figure out why Snape looked familiar either.

Fred grinned and said, "Sam, right? Simons, that doesn't sound like a particularly Swedish last name, does it?"

Snape blushed even more and seemed to be trying to think of a response.

George butt in before Snape could say anything, "And you don't sound particularly Swedish, plus you speak English quite well. If I'm correct, the Swedish people speak, well, Swedish. Give us a line or two, speak some Swedish."

Snape looked at the pair horrified, he didn't seem to be able to think of something to explain all this.

Then, Ginny stepped forward, and following in Fred and George's footsteps said, "Tell us a little something about your home? Do you live near any cities? Hey, what is the capital of Sweden anyway?"

Snape looked at Ginny apparently just as horrified, it looked like he had been hoping for a break from her.

"Plus, why are you wearing Gryffindor robes?" Fred asked.

"Their mine, he...he borrowed them." Ron said and knew how feeble this statement sounded even before he spoke it.

"Fred asked why, not whose they were dung brain." George said.

"Uh, well, he didn't have any." Ron replied.

"So he came here naked did he?" Ginny asked.

"No, no, he didn't."

"Then why is he wearing your robes?"

"He, well, uh...he...he." Ron couldn't think up an answer.

Ginny turned to Snape instead, hoping for a better explaination, "Well?"

"I, uh, well, I uh..." Snape babbled.

Ron then said, "He doesn't speak English very well, he doesn't understand it much either."

"He seemed to speak it just fine before, unless you taught him how to say, 'You must be Fred and George. Ron told be about you, though I don't know which one is which.'" George said.

"To me that looked like an original thought, one of his own creation." Fred continued.

"Which means that he speaks English pretty well and from what I got from all the blushing, understands it just as well." George finished for Fred.

"So, who is he really?" Ginny asked, "Cause he looks awfully familiar."

Snape turned around to the three people who weren't quizing him, looking for help.

Harry didn't know what to say, unfortunatly for them, Fred, George, and Ginny were a lot less gulliable than Neville. Hermione seemed at a loss for words as well because she kept opening and closing her mouth, with no sound coming out. Ron just had that dumbstruck look he got when he didn't know what to say.

Ginny smiled at them and said, "So, who's gonna answer me?"

Snape looked at her, then Fred and George, and sighed, "I guess I will."

The three red heads that weren't Ron looked at him interested.

"I, my name is...well...um...my name is Severus." Snape said, hoping they wouldn't know his first name. He was unlucky.

"Severus? As in Severus _Snape_! That Severus?!" Fred said, his voice mixed with disbelief and amusement.

George looked incredulous and then he turned to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "I...guys, I gotta hand it to you, you're brilliant. I mean, Fred, why didn't we think of this? We didn't know you had it in you little bro." He walked over and clapped Ron on the back.

Ron turned bright pink and Snape looked at everyone confused, "What do you mean?"

"It was a brilliant prank. I mean, turn the potions master into a teenager again, absolutely brilliant. It's perfect!" Fred shouted.

"Snape was the perfect candidate too. I mean, McGonagall, she's done nothing too unjust to us." George stated, "I mean, nothing we didn't deserve." He grinned at Fred and Fred nodded.

"Flitwick, Sprout, none seem to fit the bill of perfection. I mean, you couldn't do Binns neither, he's already dead. Trelawny wouldn't have been a bad choice either though, easier to slip the potion to her." Fred said and did a motion that looked like he was tipping back a drink.

"Umbrigde would have been just as fine too Fred, though how'd you get her I wouldn't know, plus I doubt she's all that interesting." George added.

"But Snape, hilarious, ingenious..." Fred couldn't seem to think of another word so he just turned to George.

"Great!" George shouted, "I can't think of a person who deserves it more."

Harry turned to Ginny, she hadn't said a word throughout Fred and George's praise. She had an odd look on her face, there was definate amusement there, but also some interest as well, plus he might have seen...pity, but only for a moment.

Then Harry turned to Snape and found a thunderstruck look on his face and then he spun around to face them, looking more like the adult Snape he knew, "What...what...what are they saying!? Did you really...really do this as a prank. Was I just some joke for you to laugh at? Was I here to give you chuckles?" He was screaming at them, his face contorted in rage.

Snape had paused for a moment and Harry stepped forward, "Snape, please, listen. We didn't do this as a prank, it was...an accident. A complete accident, we didn't mean for it to happen at all!"

Snape was red in the face, but at these words he seemed to calm down a bit. His face slackened and he turned to Hermione, the only other person who had been in the room, "Is it true? You didn't do this to me on purpose?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Snape, you weren't a joke, we wouldn't do that."

Snape looked at her and then looked at Harry, and then past him. He stared into space directly behind Harry's head, apparently thinking about something. Harry figured Snape had turned toward him because he was thinking of James, his father. Harry must really have reminded Snape of his dad. He wondered how badly Snape hated James. Did all Snape need to do was look at Harry and remember all the things James had done. Harry didn't like thinking that Snape thought of him as his father.

Snape turned back to Hermione and nodded, but didn't say a word.


	12. Popping, Shoving, and Shouting

Fred and George eyed Snape interestedly, they were completely excited by this new development and seemed to have ignored the fact that Snape being a teenager had been an accident.

Fred grinned and turned to George, they began to whisper vigorously, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. They had perfected the art of communicating secretly.

Ginny was just as amused as Fred and George, but since she did not have a twin to share he excitement with, she just shared it with everyone else.

"This is amazing." She said.

Snape blushed and then said, "What is?"

"You being all young, I don't think I could ever picture a young Snape. I mean, I hadn't thought you ever were a child. I thought you had just popped out a dark, depressing, grim faced and cruel being. No offense." Ginny replied

Snape didn't looked like Ginny's no offense helped, apparently he had taken great offense, "Dark, depressing? Grim faced? Cruel?"

"Well, yeah, aren't you?" Ginny said, but with a little less enthusiasm, she seemed to have detected a difference.

"No, no I don't think I'm depressing or cruel or even dark for that matter." Snape stated indignantly.

"You didn't say grim faced?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yes, well, I can't deny that I truly am, grim faced and solemn, though I don't know if you can call a blond with green eyes grim, can you?"

Ginny nodded with and smile and turned to Harry, Hermione and Ron, "What'd you do, give him a good natured potion. This surely can't be Snape, the teenager. I thought teenagers were supposed to be even more...difficult than adults."

Ron laughed and then turned annoyed to Fred and George, "Will you two stop!"

Fred looked up, also with an annoyed expresssion, "What?"

"What're you two saying?"

"What's it to you?" George responded, a mirror image of Fred.

"You're planning something, what is it?" Ron asked.

"None of your business." Fred said, and he indicated to George that they should leave. George nodded and the two marched out the door, with one last glaring look at Ron.

Ron scowled and shouted, "Those two!"

Ginny chuckled and said, "You sound like mum. Going on about how they never listen and they're always getting into trouble."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna stop them, whatever they're up to. I'm just gonna try and steer clear of the mayhem." Ron added indignantly.

"Ron, you're a prefect. We're supposed to stop that kind of thing." Hermione scolded.

"I'd like to see you stop the likes of them! You know them Hermione, you've stayed with us. They can't be stopped, you just gotta stay on their good side." Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron with contempt and said, "I will stop them, actually I have stopped them. At least from doing things to anyone but themselves. And I noticed your beautiful lack of support Ronald."

Ron shrugged and said, "Well you don't have to live with them Hermione, you don't have to put up with them."

"Sure I do. I live with you guys more than three quarters of the year, whether here at Hogwarts or at your own home. Plus, didn't you just say that I knew how they were, I stayed with you guys a bunch of times?" Hermione said.

Ron looked at her with frustration and before they could go at it again Harry interrupted with something he had noticed, "Hey Hermione, I actually haven't seen you getting them for anything recently. Is there a reason for that?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed and turned away, but Ron looked at her interested, "Yeah, hey, what is all about that? They were telling us about all the stuff they were gonna do, well at least they said they were gonna do a bunch of stuff, they didn't say what. Plus, just now, them whispering, how come I was the only one asking them about their latest sceme?"

"Well Ron, we don't know they were talking about a new sceme, maybe they were talking about...something else." Hermione stated, but knew that Ron wouldn't buy this, she broke off at the end, a loss for what else they could be talking about.

"Yeah, the day Fred and George talk about something like, I dunno, homework is the day I shove my wand up my..."

"Ron!" Ginny shouted, "I don't want to hear about anything below the belt." She had her hands in her ears and was grinning widely.

Ron blushed, he'd forgotten she had been in the room, turning from her he face Hermione again and glared. Hermione glared back even harder, it was like a staring match. Harry chuckled at this Ron blinked and then shouted at Hermione, "Why don't you just tell US!"

Hermione seemed to find Ron's anger highly amusing, but she told them anyway, "Oh, Ron, you should know this by now. I don't care if they mess around with Umbridge on watch, I like to see her picking up the pieces of their mess. I think the teachers do as well. I only stopped them when they were up to something that could harm someone else, well besides Umbridge." She stated this all as if there shouldn't be anyone mistaken about her being right.

Ron looked at her, disbelieving, then without a change in his facial expression he said, "Brilliant, you're brilliant you know that right?"

Hermione blushed severely and Harry turned away to look at Snape. Snape was grinning as wide as Ginny had been, apparently finding this arguement very entertaining.

"Snape, where do you want to go now?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at Harry confused and Harry said, "We're taking Snape around Hogwarts see what it looks like now, in the future."

Ginny nodded, understanding and then fell in line behind Snape. Harry turned around to her and shook his head, "Ginny."

"Ginny what?" She said, daring him to refuse her.

"Ginny, if we get caught by Umbridge, or anyone like the Inquisitorial Squad, what'll think will happened?" Harry asked.

"So, we'll get in trouble, big deal, like that has never happened before." Ginny said.

"No, _we'll _get in trouble as in Hermione, Ron, and I, you have no part in this." Harry said, he was starting to get annoyed.

"Always so noble aren't you. Will you just step back for a moment and think, I don't have to do this if I don't want to, but I want to, so just relax." Ginny said and then turned away, acting as if that had ended the arguement.

Harry wanted to yell, but knew it was hopeless, some people were just really stubborn. Harry turned to Snape, starting to get impatient. Snape looked at Harry startled, apparently he hadn't been thinking about where he wanted to go, no he had been listening in on their conversation. Snape began to think quickly, probably hoping Harry hadn't noticed him eves dropping.

"Uh...uh...how about the Great Hall?" Snape stated quickly, probably saying the first thing he could think of.

Harry shrugged, they might as well, Harry had known they would end up there eventually. "Yeah, sure, let's go." Harry turned to leave, but realized not everyone was ready to go. Ron and Hermione seemed to be bickering again, not that this wasn't anything completely unusual.

"No Hermione, I will not!"

"Why, why won't you!" Hermione shouted.

"You know why, plus weren't you just on about how we weren't going to bother. That it was alright right now!" Ron shouted back.

"Yes, but couldn't you just talk to them!" Hermione said, he voice raising in pitch, "I mean after all this. You really don't think she'll be here that long, do you?"

"No, I don't, well I bloody well hope not, but that's not the point! What, do you think they'll listen to me over you!" Ron roared at her.

"No, well maybe, you are their brother."

"Yeah, like that helps, look at Percy. They shun him, talk 'bout him like he isn't even part of the family!"

"Ron, you're being unreasonable. They wouldn't shun you for confiscating their stuff or...or telling them to stop." Hermione said.

"Yeah, Hermione, yeah I think they would. That's like their entire life!" Ron said, his face growing red.

Hermione sighed, turned away in a huff and marched out. Ron looked like he wanted to hit someone and then looked at Harry. Harr turned away and grabbed Snape's face, turning him away to, "You don't want to be in his line of fire." Snape nodded and the four walked off, Harry hoping to find Hermione ahead.


	13. McGonagall at Last

The four walked along for short while until they found Hermione stopped ahead of them, face down, not looking at Ron. Ron didn't look at her either and Harry sighed, couldn't they behave?

"I thought I'd come back and join you. I mean, we are in this together." Hermione said, her voice strained. Harry nodded and they continued walking. They arrived at the Great Hall to find the doors already open. Students were pouring out and Harry realized that must mean lunch was over. Even over the noise of talking, laughing, and pounding feet, he heard his stomach growl. With all the excitement he'd completely forgotten about eating, he knew he'd pay for it later.

"What's all the commotion? Did we miss something?" Snape asked, turning to Harry.

"Looks like we missed Lunch." Ron said, groaning.

Ginny chuckled and said, "To bad for you. I already ate."

The three glared at her and she backed up, her hands held up.

"We have to go to our next class, you know I didn't even hear the bell ring." Hermione said.

"Nobody could hear anything over their shouting match." Ginny muttered to Harry and pointed to Hermione and Ron. Harry laughed and found Ron and Hermione's hard gaze. He quieted, but didn't know why they were mad at him.

Snape looked around and said, "So, I guess we'll get to here later. Let's uh, go to class."

"Right, where do we go now?" Ron asked.

"Well, I have Ancient Runes, so that means you have Divination." Hermione said and Ron nodded, though he still didn't look at her, he acted as though Harry had spoken instead of her. Hermione found this highly annoying and turned away, walking towards her Ancient Runes class.

Harry shrugged and turned to Ginny, "What'd you have?"

"History of Magic." She said with a groan and Harry understood why, Binns was the most boring teacher on the planet.

He watched he go and then turned to Snape and Ron, "Shall we?" He began to walk and then realized he felt awfully light. He turned and saw Ron carrying his bag and Harry swore under his breadth, he'd forgotten his bag in the Potion's classroom and so had Hermione. He couldn't help her, but he had to figure out a way to help himself.

He realized Snape and Ron were looking at him oddly because he'd stopped walking, "What's wrong?" Snape asked.

"I left my bag in Snape's, I mean you're classroom." Harry said.

"Well just summon it and let's get a move on." Ron said matter of factly.

Harry shook his head and said, "Ron, how'd it look if my bag was flying through the hallways? Plus, I don't think its allowed."

"Now you're sounding like Hermione, who cares if its not allowed." Ron said.

"Well, normally I wouldn't, but I doubt I'll be able to summon my bag without one person noticing. We run the risk of Filch, or Umbridge, or Malfoy or someone seeing it. We're already it enough trouble." Harry said. Ron thought about this and nodded, he turned to walk toward the potions classroom.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked.

"Going with you, what's it look like?" Ron said.

"Yeah, no way. You have to head to class."

"Why?"

"People'll think we're up to something, you have to tell Firenze where I am." Harry said.

"Alright, but I'm coming after you if you're not back in like ten minutes." Ron said jokinly

"Ron, we're going to the Potion's Classroom, not anywhere really dangerous." Harry replied.

Ron looked at Harry, shrugged, and said, "When he was an adult, when wasn't it dangerous?"

Harry laughed, but stopped at the stunned, angry look on Snape's face. Harry turned to Ron who looked equally as stunned, but also ashamed. Harry turned away, feeling just as guilty as Ron had looked. He'd thought it was funny, but he had pictured the adult Snape, the nasty, horrible man who had taught potions, he had not pictured Snape the teenager. Harry realized for the first time that he thought of them as two seperate people, instead of the same one. And it did seem as if they were different people, he couldn't picture adult Snape being kind, funny, and bashful, he couldn't even picture adult Snape laughing with joy.

Harry had been walking for awhile now and had just now realized he wasn't alone, someone was at his side. He turned and found Snape, taking long, awkward strides next to him. His head was down, he didn't look up as Harry turned to him, apparently lost in thought as well. Harry shrugged, Snape didn't need to be anywhere, and he didn't mind company.

Harry had to take a step back, well not literally, but in his head. He had just thought that he didn't mind Snape's company, _Snape._ The man who had uncaringly tortured him throughout his schooling at Hogwarts. He shook his head, clearing it of this strange thought.

They arrived at the potions classroom and Harry opened to door. He spotted his bag right away, slung it over his shoulder, and turned back to look at Snape, but Snape wasn't looking at him.

Harry turned to see what Snape found so interesting and found himself looking at a face, McGonagall's face. Harry jumped back in surprise and then straightened up to look at her. Her face was stern, her lips formed into a thin line, her eyes unwavering from Harry.

Harry found this highly disconcerting and wanted to squirm from the look. Professor McGonagall only briefly turned to look at Snape, her eyes had widened in interest for second before she had turned to Harry again.

"Potter, what happened?" She said, her voice as stern as her face appeared.

"I, well, we, well more I...it was an accident Professor." He finally managed.

She didn't say a word, all she did was raise her eyebrows and Harry took this to mean that she wanted more.

"Well, Snape had held Hermione and I back because he thought we had cheated. So, he was talking and well, he provoked me Professor." Harry said.

This time she did speak, "Provoked you to do what, Potter?"

"Uh, well, I sort of lunged at him, but I didn't hit him." Harry offered hopefully.

"I admire your restraint." McGonagall said and Harry could have sworn there was sarcasm in her voice.

When she didn't speak anymore Harry continued, "Well, I had to uh, real back a bit, and my potion, the shrinking potion we made in class, was there. So, I sort of hit it and it fell forward and well..." He didn't finish, he just pointed at Snape. Harry turned to look at Snape briefly, but Snape wasn't looking at Harry, he was looking at McGonagall, hurt disbelief on his face.

McGonagall turned to Snape now, her voice seemed to soften slightly, but not by much, "Severus, are you alright?"

Snape nodded and she continued, "In that case, where have you been?" her voice had gone back to the more stern tone.

"Uh, Professor, we were looking around, the school I mean." Snape said.

She raised her eyebrows again, but spoke also, "You were looking around the school? The school you teach at Severus?"

"Yes, well, I don't have...my...my more...more recent memories...Professor." Snape said to her, his voice shy and quiet.

"I have deduced that Severus, but why did you wander off? Why did you not return to this classroom or your office, I'm sure Potter knows where that is, when you realized I was busy?" She asked.

"I...I...was a bit stunned...you see...and well...I really wasn't quite thinking straight...and I...just wanted to...look around. Plus, at first we went to the library to see if we could find a cure to...this, but we couldn't and so..." Snape said, not finishing his sentence.

McGonagall glared at him and then said, "You got bored Severus, you acted like a child."

"Well, with all do respect Professor, I am one." Snape said.

Harry for a moment thought he saw Professor McGonagall's lip curl upward into a smile, but so breifly he couldn't be sure it had been there at all.

"Severus, I understand the urge to...want to do things that aren't always right, but I thought you were above the temptation?" She said.

Harry almost snorted, temptation, above the temptation, Snape? No, he hadn't been, he had been as tempted by the dark arts as Voldemort had. From almost the beginning Snape had been tempted by darkness and power. But then, why did the teenage Snape act like this. Harry was stunned, the young Snape he saw and knew did not seem to be tempted, Harry's only thought was that it was before he turned.

"Potter, I am disappointed in you as well. I thought _you_ of all people would know better than to wander around with _him_ with our current Headmistress." McGonagall said evenly, though the word headmistress had come out with a lot of contempt.

"I...well...I really hadn't thought...I..." He didn't know what to say. Looking back it all looked so stupid, wandering off with a teenage professor in the middle of these times. They hadn't really done anything bad and nothing really bad had happened, but it could have, and they could have cause a lot of trouble. They had made quite the mistake.

"Yes, we all know that now." McGonagall said and then she seemed to be done with reprimanding them, her features lightened a bit, but she still seemed tense, "Now, we need to fix this and fast. I don't suppose you know how that is done Severus?"

Snape shook his head and she continued, "I've spoken with Poppy, I mean Madam Pomfrey and she says that she doesn't remember how its done, she hasn't had a case like this since...well she didn't really say, but she said she has to find it somewhere." McGonagall seemed a little confused about this, but continued, "Anyway, we have her working on it, but that's all really. I've searched as well, but I seem to be at a loss for what to do."

"You mean you can't find anything?" Snape said nervously.

"Yes, I can't find anything Severus." She replied cooly.

"What does that mean, though, ma'am." He added quickly.

"It means, you will have to wait to change back to your...normal self." She said.

Snape nodded and then McGonagall said, "Severus, really, what have you done to your hair?"


	14. More and More Explaining

Snape blushed as Professor McGonagall strode forward and turned his face to look at hers, "And the eyes as well, unless you always had fluorescent green eyes, though I seriously doubt it." She looked at his face, searching for any more changes, "What were you doing?"

"Well, we...we didn't want people...people recognizing me Professor." Snape stuttered.

"Well, you have done a thorough job of looking completely different, though staying inconspicuous...leaves something to be desired." She said.

"What should we do now Professor." Harry asked, he hoped she had some ideas.

"You Mr. Potter should go to class." She said.

"I think I should be a part of this, I think I should help since this is my fault." He said as firmly as he could.

Professor McGonagall turned her face away from Snape and looked at Harry hard, then she nodded and said, "Alright Potter, your sense of loyalty and nobility I see has not wavered, not even for Severus here. You may help him, but you also have to attend classes."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry asked confused, he didn't understand.

"Severus cannot be cured until we find a cure, I assume you understand that." She said and he nodded, "We have not, obviously, found the cure, so Severus will remain as a adolescent until we can fix this problem. You offered to help him, so you will help him. You will help him get through the classes and the people until such time that he can return to his...right age."

"How long do you think that will be...Professor?" Snape asked.

"Well, I am not sure. I know there is a cure out there somewhere, and I am almost postive Albus would know it, but unfortunately we can't contact him at this time. So, until we find it, which could be several week, or until Albus returns, we are at a loss." She said grimly.

"What am I to say to people?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you have been. I seem to have heard a very pleased Mr. Longbottom going on about a new student, visiting for next year I suppose?" She asked, a smile creeping up into her normal straight lipped face. "Severus, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Had...had what professor?" He asked, but she did not say. She had already turned away and was walking toward the door, but before she reached it she turned around and looked at them.

"And please boys, please don't tamper with the hour glasses anymore even if you are awarding Gryffindor several points. We like to keep things at Hogwarts as fair as we can." She said and then turned away.

As soon as she left Snape rounded on Harry, "What do you mean you lunged at me?" His voice had gona a little higher in pitch and his face was focused as if he could will answer he wanted out of Harry.

Harry wondered for a moment if Snape knew Occulemency yet, but then dropped it and said, "I well...you know...jumped at you." Harry said feebly.

Snape looked at him and then asked, "Why did you...jump at me?"

"Well, you insulted my Dad and Sirius, I got angry and well...kind of tried to attack you."

"I insulted James and Sirius, the adult me did?" Snape said, seeming to find it interesting that he still held such a grudge.

"Yes."

"Hmm, not very tactful really." Snape muttered to him self and then said, "You said something about cheating, did you really cheat?"

"Well, no, not in my opinion."

"Could you tell me what happened?" Snape asked carefully.

Harry nodded and said, "So, we were in potions, well yeah, you knew that. Anyway, you had written really small on the board the potion we were suppose to do. I couldn't read it so I kept almost adding the wrong ingrediants, but Hermione helped me out a couple of times, telling me not to do some stuff. Then she did this spell on me so I could see perfectly and it really helped me a lot. I made the potion in record time and it was almost perfect."

Snape had been nodding and mmmhmming throughout the story, but when Harry stopped to take a breadth he said, "Is that all or is there more?"

"No, no there is more. So, Snape saw me not doing anything and he...well you...well you the adult...you know what I mean. You came and looked at my potion and thought that I hadn't done it myself because I don't think I've ever produced such a good potion before."

"Did I even ask you if you had cheated or not?"

"Sort of."

"Is that sort of a no?" Snape asked.

"Well, you were a bit skeptical."

"Was I now, a bit skeptical, only a bit?" Snape asked and Harry shrugged, "Then I asked you and Hermione to stay after and that's when...this happened, right?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I guess I deserved it, eh. I mean, insulting your father, even if I do hate him more than I think I've ever hated anyone else, insulting him in front of you...probably not the wisest thing." Snape said and then smiled at Harry. Harry was taken aback by Snape's attitude, he'd thought Snape would be angry or upset, well at least more so than he was. Instead he talked about what he had done as if it were...a different person. Harry sighed, it looked like Snape viewed adult Snape as someone else also. Like not a real person, but Harry knew that adult Snape was very real, and possibly very dangerous, he wasn't sure.

"So, why isn't Dumbledore, you know, able to be contacted? I thought you said he was headmaster." Snape inquired a bit confused.

"Well, that's a bit complicated." Harry admitted, but from a look from Snape that said, 'Complicated, yeah, ok, right' Harry continued, "Ok, so you know the Umbridge lady?"

Snape grinned and said, "Yeah, the Umbridge lady." But Snape said it in the exact tone Hermione and McGonagall had uttered it before that Harry burst out laughing.

"Ok, well, she...she works for the Ministry." Harry said.

"So? Is that...bad?" Snape asked.

"Well, at the moment I would say yes."

"Why?"

"Well, because Voldemort is back."

Snape nodded, though he had cringed slightly at the name, "Yeah, you said that before, or Hermione did."

"Yeah, anyway, last year we had the Triwizard Tournament..."

Harry didn't finish, Snape had cut him off, "Really? The Triwizard...no way, that hasn't gone on for like a hunderd years."

"Yeah, well they reinstated it last year, though I doubt it'll come back after what happened."

"What?"

"Well, I was in the Triwizard Tournament." Harry said and with this Snape gasped, Harry was starting to get frustrated, he really wanted to finish, "So, I was in it and ...well...ah...Cedric and I went first into the maze as the last task. Cedric...Cedric was another competetor. We reached the Triwizard cup...and...and ended up touching at the same...same time. We decided...together." Harry said with great effort. Snape seemed to have realized something had happened because he had gone dead silent and his face was full of rapt attention. "So...so, we touched it and it...it ended up being a portkey set up by one of Voldemort's deatheaters"

"How'd they manange that?" Snape asked.

Harry looked at him and said, "That's a different story."

"Oh."

"Anyway...we were transported to some graveyard and...and well...Wormtail was there."

"Wormtail, isn't that what your dad use to call Pettigrew?" Snape asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, like I had said before, Pettigrew betrayed my parents, and he was working for Voldemort. So, we arrived and Voldemort is so weak, he barely has a body if you could call it a body. So...so...instead of doing it himself...he...he had Wormtail kill Cedric." Harry forced out of his mouth.

Snape looked at Harry, a bit green in the face, "How'd, how'd you get away?"

"Well it was a miracle really. Voldemort got my blood though, he needed it for his potion, or spell, which gave him a new body. He dueled me, but something happened between our wands and it made a distraction so I could escape. I grabbed the portkey and got out, with Cedric's body in tow, but like I said, Voldemort got another body, he rose again."

Snape nodded, though he looked like he didn't really understand, "So, now what, that doesn't explain why the ministry is bad?"

"Ok, so when I got back we told Fudge, the Minister that the Dark Lord had returned, but he refused and still refuses to believe it. He thinks that I'm a lying little boy who wants more glory and will do nothing to get a bit more fame and that Dumbledore is going senile, because Dumbledore's done nothing, but support me. The ministry keeps saying things in the paper about me, they either say I'm a lier or a nutter." Harry replied darkly.

"Nutter?"

"Yeah, some people think the curse that hit me, Voldemort's curse, did more than just leave a scar on my face, they think it messed with my mind." Harry said and sighed, "Plus, Fudge thinks Dumbledore is raising an army against him, he thinks Dumbledore wants his job."

"What, Dumbledore raising an army against the Ministry, ridiculous! Dumbledore's never wanted to be minister." Snape snapped angrily.

Harry found this very interesting, "Really? He hasn't? Never?"

"Not as far as I know. Though I do know he has been offered several times, he has turned down all of them. Apparently he is quite satisfied with being Headmaster." Snape said.

Harry nodded, though why Dumbledore never wanted to be Minister made him think a bit, he wondered how different it would have been if Dumbledore had been minister. But then that ment he wouldn't have been headmaster, what would have happened to Harry then?


	15. The Evil Foul Toadlike Lady

Harry was thinking about Dumbledore when he heard the pitter patter of feet outside the classroom and he realized that they hadn't arrived at class for twenty or more minutes. Suddenly the door burst open and a vibrantly red haired person burst in and ran at Harry. Harry was debating whether he should dodge or stun the person when he saw it was Ron, though he really should have known.

Ron looked hassled and his eyes were wide. Harry looked at him confused and was about to ask why he look stupefied when he saw several more people besides Ron stride into the room. Two tall and bulky in build, one slender and narrow faced, and one short and squat. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Umbridge had walked into Snape's classroom.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing in here." Umbridge asked, she just jumped right into it, didn't even pause, maybe she thought he would be flustered because of this...he wasn't

"Getting my bag...Professor." Harry replied, though he added the Professor with great difficulty.

"That is headmistress to you, Potter." Malfoy spat at him with a grin.

"Quite right Potter, you should refer to me by my proper title." Umbridge said.

Ron whispered in Harry's ear, "Wicked old frog lady?" Harry snickered, but was quiet because Umbridge had turned around and was eying them suspiciously.

"What was that Mr. Weasley?"

"Nothing ma'am."

"Hmmm." She began to pace back and forth, her wand slapping against her had as if it were a whip she was ready to use.

"Pro...Headmistress, have I done something wrong?" Harry asked.

She looked at him and smiled a wicked smile, "Why Mr. Potter, I thought you already knew?"

"Knew what...Headmistress." Harry added hastily.

"Why...sneaking a person who does not go to this school, into this building, highly illegal. Grounds for expulsion."

"Who are we talking about...Headmistress." Harry asked, feigning bewilderment.

"Mr. Potter, are you that stupid? Turn 'round, now...go, go, go." She said in a high pitched voice.

Harry reluctantly turned around, he didn't have a choice. He turned to look at Snape, panic in his eyes and he could see, fear and a bit of confusion in Snape's eyes. This was not good.

"Now Mr. Potter, I assume that you can see the very blond boy behind you." Umbridge said in a very shrill, but pleased tone, Harry nodded slowly, "Good, good. Now who is this boy Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Snape and turned around to face Umbridge, "Sam Simons ma'am."

Umbridge chuckled, "No, no Potter, who is he really?"

Harry pretened to be confused for a moment and said, "Sam Simons Headmistress."

Umbridge's false cheeriness and kindness evaporated quickly, "Now Mr. Potter, we both know that, that is not true. Tell me who he is and where he came from. Now." Her tone firm and annoyed.

"Uh, ma'am, he's Sam Simons." Harry said for the third and had to hold back a smirk at the irritated look on Umbridge's face.

"Fine, fine. Sam Simons, he may well be, but I doubt that he goes to this school."

"Well, ma'am, he does...go here." Harry said.

"What have I told you about lying Mr. Potter."

"But I'm not lying."

"Yeah right." Malfoy said and he was grinning wider than ever.

Harry glared at him and then turned to Umbridge, "He goes to this school, he does."

Umbridge stared at Harry squinting hard and said, "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, do you recognize this boy?" She said and pointed at Snape.

Crabbe and Goyle shook their heads almost right away, but Malfoy was squinting as hard as Umbridge had, he seemed to be on the verge of discovery, but he didn't say anything besides, "No ma'am."

"There you have it Potter, he doesn't belong."

"Just because three boys have said they have never seen someone before in the huge school, doesn't mean they don't go here." Harry replied firmly.

Umbridge frowned and said, "Fine, what house is he in, Gryffindor I suppose?"

"Yeah, he's a Gryffindor." Harry snapped.

Malfoy lurched forward and hissed, "That's headmistress to you, Potter. You will speak to her with respect or I'll teach you how to."

"Come on Malfoy, really, teach me some respect, I'd like to see what you call respect." Harry shouted.

Malfoy lunged, pulling his wand out, but Harry already had his in his hand, he'd grabbed it just before Malfoy had lunged.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted.

The spell hit Malfoy in the chest and he collapsed to the ground in a stunned heap.

"_Bindicurus Imoblizno!" _Umbridge said in a calm voice and suddenly Harry found himself bound by invisible ropes. He tried to break free, but lost his balance and toppled to the ground with a loud thud. He groaned at the impact and then turned to Umbridge in a fury.

"Now Potter, stunning another student!"

"Like he wasn't going to do worse."

She ignored him and said, "I'm afraid that institutes detention, several really, how about all next week? Yes, that'll do."

"All...all next week?" Harry said and groaned.

"Hey, you can't do this to him!" Snape roared and stepped over Harry.

"Well young man, I'm afraid I can."

"But...but that bloke over there was gonna do worse, I could see it in his eyes. He was going to curse Harry like you wouldn't believe, Harry was just defending himself!" Snape shouted at her.

"Now Mr...Simons is it? Well, Mr. Simons, you're a first time offender, so I will let you off with a warning." Umbridge offered, most likely hoping, Harry thought, that Snape would see the error of his ways and not join the horrible Harry Potter.

"A warning, well that's kind of you, but it won't matter, that warning I mean, because well, I think I'm going to continue shouting." Snape said calmly.

"Mr. Simons, you realy don't want to do that."

"Do what?" Snape asked and then grinned, "Do this? LET HARRY OUT OF THOSE BINDS YOU GIGANTIC TOADY NIMROD!"

Umbridge turned a bright pink that matched what she wore and hissed and croaked out, "You...I thought maybe you could be saved Simons, but it appears you have fraternized with...with..."

"The enemy?" Snape offered.

"With Mr. Potter for far too long, he has corrupted and you are as unsaveable as all his little minions. Detention, for a week, along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasely here." She said.

Ron spun toward her, eyes wide, "ME!? Why, what'd I do?"

"You, no doubt came down here ahead of us to warn Mr. Potter of whatever he was doing before now. You stopped us from catching him, therefore you will be punished."

"But you have no proof of that!" Ron shouted, turning a bright red.

"Mr. Weasely, do you want to make that two week?" She squeeked gleefully.

"No...no."

"No, what?"

"No, ma'am."

"Very good Mr. Weasely. I will see you all in detention very soon. Ba bye now." She said grinning and walked away, a spring in her step. Crabbe and Goyle stared down at their fallen leader and then hoisted him up and dragged him away. As soon as she left the invisible ropes that had wrapped around Harry disappeared and he was free to move.

"That ugly, foul, toadlike woman, how could they let her into the Ministry." Snape hissed, "Evil she is, 'bout as evil as a deatheater, same enjoyment from other's pain too. Creepy thing."

"Yeah, well, that's why the Ministry isn't exactly on our side right now." Harry said glumly and got to his feet slowly, he could feel welts forming where the binds had pressed in tight, he was gonna feel this tomorrow.


	16. Why Would Snape do That?

Snape was glaring at his feet the whole walk up toward their next class. He muttered to himself every once in awhile, but most of the time seemed to be lost in his own head.

Once they reached the main floor Ron said, "Do you reckon we should go back to class or start heading to our next?"

"Divination is almost over, we probably won't make it there anyway, so let's go to...urgh." Harry said groaning loudly.

"What, is it your scar again?" Ron asked worried.

"No, no, its not that. Guess what we have next Ron." Harry said and shook his head in frustration.

"What? Oh, no, really? We really do? No, our luck can't be that bad!" Ron said a little to loudly.

The sudden rise in volume of their voices pulled Snape out of his thoughts and he turned to look at them, "What is it?"

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts next." Ron moaned.

"So, why is that so bad?" Snape asked.

"Because we have it with a woman named Dolores Umbridge." Harry replied.

"Umbridge, as in the Headmistress, as in the one we just got a detention with and yelled at?" Snape whispered nervously, he seemed to do that when he became anxious.

"Yes."

Ron looked at both of them confused and said, "Is that why you were dreading it, really?"

Harry now was baffled, "What do you mean is that why we were dreading it, of course it was? What were you dreading it for?"

Ron looked away, blushing and didn't say, but Harry heard him murmur something about, "She'll never let me live it down, got a weeks detention."

Harry chuckled to himself as they walked along and then sighed, he knew he'd have to face Umbridge eventually, but he hadn't realized it would be so soon.

Before they arrived to Defense Against the Dark Arts they saw a bushy haired person come running towards them. Ron backed up a step and then continued to walk forward. Hermione grinned at the three of them, including Ron, apparently the short time apart made her forget about their arguement. Ron audibly sighed, looked embarrassed, and turned away.

"I hate this class." Hermione said, "What are we suppose to do when Voldemort or some Death Eater pops up, recite the proper technique and formula for doing the spell?"

Harry nodded and whispered, "Well, isn't that why we invented the DA?"

"Fat load a good that did us." Ron mumbled, apparently listening in.

"I think it did a lot of good, I think we at least helped a bit before..." Hermione said and stopped.

"It all fell to pieces." Harry finished.

"Well, yeah."

Snape had stopped walking and turned around realizing that they weren't walking with him anymore. He looked back at them and said, "Hey, what're you guys whispering on about?"

The three looked up and then Ron and Hermione had turned to Harry. Harry thought that he had already confided in Snape quite a lot, maybe a little more wouldn't be so bad. Then again, maybe it was. Harry had only told Snape what everyone else knew and suspected, but the DA was a secret, well sort of. The real thing was a secret, not the whole Dumbledore's Army part. If he told Snape that they had been having meetings for months know and Umbridge extracted that information from him, they and everyone else in the DA would be in a whole lot of trouble. Harry didn't think he could be responsible for anything else. He turned back to Ron and Hermione who had been apparently waiting for some kind of signal from him, he shook his head and they understood.

"Nothing Sam, we're coming!" Harry shouted back and the three ran to catch up, Snape giving them interested and slightly annoyed looks the whole time.

They walked all the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts in silence, all in their own thoughts, but since Harry couldn't read minds, well not yet at least, he was stuck in his own head, thinking hard about all that had happened. He was thinking specifically about not telling Snape something, it had added a little more guilt to his mind. Was he right in not trusting Snape? Was it that he didn't want many more people knowing about the DA because then there were more people for Umbridge to attack or was it because it was Snape. Harry didn't know and this caused his mind a bit of unease.

They finally reached Umbridge's classroom and walked inside, almost late, but not quite. Everyone turned around to stare at them, interested in the new boy who stood before them, Umbridge didn't look up, so she missed this display of questioning looks and confused faces. The four sat down at the same table, Snape inbetween Harry and Ron so no on could question him from the sides. When they had sat down, everyone turned to the front and this time Umbridge did look up, "Wands away and textbooks out." She said in a voice only dogs could hear.

Harry sighed, he hadn't bothered in even taking his wand out. He bent down to pick up his book when he felt a tap on his left shoulder. He turned to see Snape looking at him anxiously.

"Harry, I don't have a book." Snape whispered into his ear. Harry froze, Snape was right, he didn't have a book and if Umbridge saw this it would be another clue that Snape didn't belong, another clue that he was not a Gryffindor and didn't go to Hogwarts.

Harry looked around to see everyone reading including Ron and Hermione, though at a second glance he noticed that most people's eyes were staying on the same spot on the page. Harry reached behind Snape and tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron jumped slightly and looked around a bit frightened, thinking maybe Umbridge had noticed him not actually reading. Then he noticed Harry and relaxed, then looked curious.

Harry mouthed to him, "Ron, tap Hermione, get her attention."

Ron looked back confused, apparently he didn't understand what Harry had mouthed and so Ron mouthed back, "What?"

Harry sighed and turned to Snape and whispered in his ear, "Tell Ron to tap Hermione or get her attention ok." Snape nodded and leaned over to Ron and repeated the message. Ron nodded and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione jumped a little as well, but quickly turned to Ron who shrugged and turned to Harry. Harry mouthed to her, "Snape doesn't have a book!" Then he picked up his book and pointed at Snape, hoping if she didn't understand what he had mouth, maybe she would at least understand his gestures.

She did and looked stricked, he shrugged to her as if to say he didn't know what to do either. Hermione looked around, hoping maybe to find another book just lying around. She noticed something and pointed, Harry noticed it too, there was a stack of old textbooks on a shelf near Umbridge's desk, but how they would get any of them, Harry didn't know. Surely Umbridge would notice if one of them got up. Harry looked at Hermione with a looked that said, "I have no idea what to do, do you?"

Hermione understood and mouthed back, "No."

Snape had been watching them both and then whispered, "I can get it."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione bother turned to him stunned and Harry whispered to him, "What do you mean, you can get it?"

Snape chuckled and said, "Watch." He pointed his wand at Umbridge and muttured something that sounded vaguely like "_Imperio_." Harry watched stunned as Umbridge's head flopped onto the desk for a moment before rising up again and looking completely normal except for maybe a slightly dull, blank look. Harry was totally frozen in his seat, Snape had just used an unforgivable curse, on a teacher, on the headmistress, even if she was a slimmy witch, it was still illegal.

Snape whose wand was still trained on Umbridge, stood up, he stowed his hand and wand under his cloak and walked toward the books slowly. Everyone looked up from their books, this was much more interesting than whatever they had been reading about by far. Several people kept glancing at Umbridge who was still scribbling away at her desk, they kept expecting her to pop her head up and notice Snape, but she didn't. Snape slowly and stealthily walked toward the books, but Harry didn't understand why. If he had Umbridge under the imperious curse couldn't he just stroll up to the books, take one, and potentially do a jig all the way to his seat? But he didn't, he walked slowly and carefully, watching Umbridge's every move as if she wasn't under the curse and could jump at him at any moment.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, why would Snape do this? Why would he do an illegal curse, just to get a book. Harry looked at Hermione, she looked stricked as much as he was, her face was contorted in confusion and rage. He turned to Ron who had a dumbstruck, idiotic look on his face, like he was under the curse instead of Umbrigde. Within less than a minute Snape had retrieved the book and was walking slowly and carefully back to his seat. He sat down next to Harry, put the book on his desk, opened it to wherever thay had to read, and then flicked his wand from under his cloak. Everyone was staring at Snape, but Snape was now looking down at his book reading.

Umbridge was shaking her head and then she looked up, her face annoyed, "What are you all looking at, read the book, now!" She said and then turned back and began scribbling again.

Harry stared at Snape in horror, what had Snape done. Harry felt as if he were sitting next to the adult Snape himself, Harry felt contaminated, as if Snape had an awful disease. Snape looked up and grinned at Harry, apparently pleased with himself, though he looked strained and sweaty, his face was pale white. Snape's smile faded from his face as he looked at Harry, he then turned to Hermione and Ron, whose faces must have matched his own. Snape looked around confused, apparently he had been expecting praise for this feat, not anguish. Snape looked as shocked and stricken as they were and then he asked, "What's the matter?"


	17. Just cause I'm a Slytherin!

Harry almost burst out laughing, but that would have been insane. What's the matter? Snape had asked, 'What's the matter?' Harry was about to shout at Snape, he was about to shout that Snape had to be crazy, a true dark wizard to perform a spell like that, especially on a teacher. He had to have been evil to do such a thing and then think nothing of it, but Harry didn't because of the completely perplexed look Snape had.

Snape was about to asked what was the matter again when the bell rang. Everyone began to pack their books and get up, but the four in the back were all staring at each other, oblivious to the going ons around them.

Suddenly a voice came from behind, "Hey, you guys know class is over, right?"

At this everyone jumped and turned to look at Lavender who was eyeing them suspiciously. Harry looked at her for a moment, then nodded and began to pack and get up. Hermione and Ron paused for only a moment before doing the same. Since Snape didn't have a bag, he didn't have to pack, all he had to do was stand and hold his book.

Lavender continued to stare and then finally turned arounda and walked away.

The four walked into the hallway aways and made sure that they could be alone by walking into a deserted hallway. Once there was no one else around Ron turned on Snape, his face red as usual and disbelief mixed with anger crossing it.

"What the bloody hell were you doing!?" Ron shouted and his voice echoed down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked confused.

"What'd ya mean, what do I mean!?" Ron shouted again, getting angrier and angrier at Snape's ingnorance.

"Well, just what I said, what do you mean? I don't understand? Why are you angry and so on." Snape replied snidly.

Ron almost lunged at Snape then and there, but seemed to hold himself back, at this Hermione stepped in, "Snape, why did you do an unforgivable curse?"

"Unforgivable? You mean the imperius curse, what's wrong with it?" Snape asked, irritation in his voice.

"Well its unforgivable for starters and _illegal!_" Ron snapped.

"Yeah, I know, but I didn't use it for any bad reasons, I thought you understood that."

"For...for...for any bad reasons!" Ron was shouting again

This time Harry stepped in, "Snape, you can't use those curses, ever, even if you do mean well, we thought _you_ knew that."

"I understand its illegal and bad and crap when being used for evil purposes, like controlling someone to commit murder or whatever, but getting a textbook, trying not to get you guys expelled, making it so that, that Umbridge lady doesn't have anything on you, what's so wrong with that?" Snape asked, hoping everything would be forgotten and they would understand.

"Snape, they're unforgivable, they're bad, no matter what their used for. Taking away someone's freewill, no matter how bad the person is, is still bad. You can't fight evil with evil, it just doesn't work that way." Hermione replied calmly.

Snape didn't respond to her calmly, "Evil! Your calling me EVIL! I thought you understood! Harry, you were going on about how the ministry was screwing up, that they didn't care what happened, that they were spreading lies about you! What about that, I was just fighting back! I was just following through with what you said!"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry taken aback, they hadn't realized he'd told Snape so much.

Harry then said to Snape, "Snape, we're not calling you evil, you made a mistake, that's all. You said you were just fighting back, but its like Hermione said, you can't fight bad with bad, it only makes things worse."

Snape was fuming now, but unlike Ron, who's face reddened, Snape's face took on a dark look. His eyebrows and forehead scrunched together to form a shadow across his face. His mouth thinned and his teeth bared. He looked absolutely livid and a bit scary.

Snape growled at Harry, "Bad with bad, eh! Evil with evil!" He turned to Hermione, "A mistake! You saying I would take it back if I could, if I could do it all over again? Well I wouldn't! I know what I did was right! It wasn't bad or evil or a mistake! I knew what I was doing, I was trying to help you and me! I solved the problem where you Harry Potter, couldn't! Oh one who survives th killing curse, you're jealous. You're jealous that I was better than you, I thought up a plan!" Snape roared.

Harry tried to speak, but Snape cut him off, "No you don't. Talking with your lies, trying to convince me to join you! You think I'll fall for it again!"

This time Harry did get word in, "No, Snape listen! I'm not lying to you! All that I said was true. I'm sorry that we were angry at you! I'm sorrt we don't understand your side, but we don't! So explain it to us!

"Explain? Explain it to you? You don't deserve an explaination!" Snape yelled.

"Snape, just listen for a second, we're not saying your evil, we're not saying that. We're saying we don't know why you did that curse." Harry tried calmly.

Unfortunately Snape was too enraged to hear it, "Oh, I know you're not saying I'm evil, you're just saying I'm wrong, demented, confused! YOU think that I did it cause I didn't understand, you think I didn't know it was unforgivable, illegal, but I do! I understand all that and I chose to do it anyway! Why don't you understand that. Let me have responsibility for my actions, I know what I've done and I wouldn't do it any other way. So stop trying to convince me otherwise!"

"Snape, listen! We need to help you! We can't fight, we have to get you back to normal." Hermione said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, me gone, the crazy, evil Slytherin. Ah, I see, I'm a Slytherin, that's why, now I understand. All Slytherins are evil, no matter what. Gryffindors are good and pure of heart and Slytherins are slimy evil bastards who do nothing but follow the dark lord and his evil ways! Fine then, if you think I'm evil, I'm evil!" Snape continued.

"No! Snape, just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean you're..." Hermione started but never finished, Snape cut her off.

"Save it. I don't want to hear it from any of you!" Snape shouted and then ran off his face dark and infuriated.

* * *

To Reader: As in every friendship there is a fight, Hermione and Ron are a good example. But relax, this isn't the end of Severus being a good guy, or well a nice guy. He's just angry, thing'll get better, well maybe, I haven't really decided yet. Say what you want, tell me what you think, respond, report, review, and tell me, should Snape turn to the side of evil? 


	18. The Bank Teller

Harry wanted to run after Snape, to make him see sense, no matter what it took. He'd hit him it he had to, though that would probably only make things worse. He started to run, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, about to shout at whoever decided to stop him, it was Hermione.

"What!?" He yelled at her, though she seemed to have been expecting it.

"Harry, don't. I know what you're thinking, I know you want to go after him, to make him believe you, see reason, but now isn't a good time. He's angered, he won't listen, not now. Wait till he cools off." Hermione said calmly.

Harry wanted to shout at her again, at least before his rational side kicked in and he realized, she was right, they should wait. Snape would calm down and that's when Harry would make his point, that Snape wasn't evil.

"Where we headed to now?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at their schedual, "Binns."

Ron groaned, sighed, and then the three began to walk in the direction of Professor Binns classroom. They got through History of Magic without anything substantial happening and Harry and Ron walked out bleary eyed and half asleep, both hoping Hermione had been paying attention.

They walked back to the common room where they found a notice on the board.

**ALL STUDENTS WILL BE QUETSIONED ABOUT ANOTHER STUDENT WHO FILES A CLAIMS THAT HE BELONGS TO THIS SCHOOL. ALL GRYFFINDORS ARE TO REPORT TO HEADMISTRESS UMBRIDGE'S OFFICE FOR QUESTONING ABOUT SAID STUDENT IMMEDIATELY. THERE ARE NO EXCEPTIONS. THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY. WE BELIEVE THAT THE ARRIVAL OF SAID STUDENT IS IN CONCURRENCE WITH THE DISAPPEARANCE OF POTIONS MASTER, PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE. THIS STUDENT MAY BE HIGHLY DANGEROUS SO AVOID HIM AT ALL COSTS!**

"She's talking about Snape!" Hermione whispered.

Harry nodded and as Ron continued to look at the notice, "Hey, you know, they never actually say his name, his well fake name, or give any description about him. How're you suppose to avoid him if you don't know who he is?"

"Well, I think she's assuming we all know that Snape doesn't belong, but those who haven't seen Snape or heard about him will know nothing. Most likely they'll be on edge." Hermione repsonded.

"What're we suppose to do? The others will say they've never seen him before, they prove that we've been lying." Ron said.

"We just have to get there first, convince all of those who enter the room to lie to Umbridge and say they've seen Snape before. I'm almost positive the other Gryffindors will rebel against Umbridge, and probably the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws will too, if they're being questioned also." Harry said.

"What about the Slytherins, there is no way any of them will listen to you." Ron stated.

"Well, we'll deal with them when we get threre, but Umbridge can't find out Sam Simons is really Snape. Got it." Harry said.

They other two nodded and they rushed to Umbridge's office as fast as they could, hoping they'd be the first ones there.

Fortunately it appeared no one had arrived yet, so they waited outside her office. They were just going to stand there and wait for people to come when the office door slammed open and Umbridge waddled out, looking menacing.

"You three, in here, now!" She shrieked.

"What, ma'am, what did we do?" Harry asked, pretending to be innocent.

"You know very well what, now get in! Get!" She shrieked again, before husseling them inside.

"Headmistress, is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, do you think I am going to let you stand outside and convince in some way, the other students that they've seen Mr. Simons before? No, no, not in the least. You are to stay in this room with me the entire time, I will not let you out of my sight!" She said and smiled evilly, almost taunting them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione frowned, what were they to do, now?

The first wave of students could be heard outside in the hall, there was a great buzzing sound, they were all talking, probably wondering who this mystery student was or telling about the mystery student.

Umbridge turned to the back of the room and waved someone forward. At first Harry thought she meant the three of them, but after a moment a tall, blonde haired boy stepped put from the shadow, Snape. Harry hadn't even noticed him lurking there, even with his iridescent blonde hair. Snape didn't even look at them as he passed, he acted as if they didn't exist.

Umbridge glared at all of them and said in a curt voice, "You, stand here, don't move." Then she flicked her wand and the door opened, "Make a line, make a line!" She hissed at them and the crowd of people formed into one. "First three, in please."

The first three students stepped in, all looking highly nervous. Harry knew all three by name, at least he thought that he knew their names, Ritchie Coote, Victoria Frobisher, and Geoffery Hooper.

"You three, sit, sit. There now, comfortable, good, good. Now I will ask some questions, don't be nervous, you'll be fine." She said sweetly and tried to add a smile to match her voice, it wasn't convincing.

"Now, you, what's your name?" Umbridge asked.

"Ritchie...Ritchie Coote ma'am." He smiled weakly at her.

"Good, now Ritchie, please tell me if you have ever seen this boy before, come now, tell." She tried to smile again.

Harry suddenly had an idea. They stood behind Umbridge, her back was facing them, if they could somehow get a signal to the other students, telling them to say yes, maybe they could pull this off.

Ritchie had looked at Snape and seemed to about answer no when Harry began waving his arms. He waved his arms around like crazy, trying to get Ritchie's attention. Ritchie turned to him, looking confused and Harry nodded his head as fast as he could, hoping Ritchie understood that he wanted him to say yes. Ritchie shot him a perplexed look and Umbridge snapped around, but by that time Harry was looking away and not moving. She eyed him suspiciously, but then turned back to Ritchie.

"So, Ritchie dear, have you ever seen this boy before?"

Ritchie paused for a moment, thinking over what had just happened most likely, he then looked at Snape and nodded.

Umbridge looked at him startled, "What, does that mean yes? You have seen this boy before?"

"Yes ma'am, I have. He's a..." He looked at the Gryffindor insignia on Snape's robes and continued with only a slight pause, "a Gryffindor, he's one of us."

Umbridge looked annoyed and snapped at Ritchie, "Out, go! Now!" Ritchie stood up, a bit startled himself and then walked away, Harry could have sworn he saw a grin on his face.

Umbridge turned to the girl who Ritchie had been sitting next to. Umbridge smiled pleasantly and said, "Deary, now its your turn. Tell your headmistress if you've seen this boy before." The girl tried to hide her disgusted look and apparently had seen Harry waving his arms and nodding, without pause she looked at Snape and said, "Yeah, I've seen him before, he's a Gryffindor like me."

"Gryffindor? You...you've seen him." Umbridge said, her pleasant tones disappearing, "What do you mean you've seen him before?"

"Well I thought I was clear ma'am, I've seen him before, he's been around the common room and what not."

Umbridge glared at the girl, "Name please!"

"Victoria Frobisher."

"Hmmm, I'll remember that."

As Victoria was standing up Harry thought he heard her mutter, "Good."

"You, name, state it." Umbridge said, all pretense of good nature gone.

"Ge...Geofffrey..Hoo..Hooper." the boy who Victoria had been seated next to stuttered.

"Geoffrey, you're a Gryffindor."

"Yes...ma'am, you called all the Gryffindors, so here I am." Geoffrey said with a little more gusto.

Umbridge sent him a look of revultion, "Yes, you're bravado proves that. Now, tell me, do you have enough guts to lie to me Geoffrey?"

"Lie, ma'am, I wouldn't lie."

Harry was now unsure of what would happen, was Geoffrey lying now or was he such a goody-two-shoes that not even his dislike for someone would keep him from telling the truth.

"So, then tell me Geoffrey, is this boy a Gryffindor? Have you seen him before?"

"Yes ma'am."

Umbridge looked irate, "Get out Mr. Hooper, out, out, out!"

Geoffrey stood up, smirking and walked away mumbling, "There's no need to shout."

The next three filed in and Harry only knew the girl named Demelza Robins.

Umbridge walked up to the boy at the end, here air of politness and kindness back, maybe hoping to make a better impression upon this new group.

"So, what's your name?"

"Andrew Kirke."

Umbridge frowned slightly at the lack of ma'am or Headmistress, but put back on her nice smile, "So, Mr. Kirke, have you ever seen this boy before?"

This was Harry's cue. Just as Andrew was about to answer Harry waved his arms again and this time Hermione joined in. Andrew looked confused for a moment and then turned back to Umbridge, only chancing a few glances here and there. Harry began to nod and mouth, 'Say yes! Say yes!'

Andrew seemed to get it because he looked at Snape and then gave a confused looked to Umbridge and said, "Yeah, why?"

Umbridge shrieked at Andrew to leave and turned to Demelza. Demelza had seen the show along with the boy next to her. They understood and answered without hesitation, when questioned they both answered yes, they had seen the boy before.

Umbridge was getting angrier and angrier as the groups filed in. The next three were Angelina Johnson, Alicaia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. They didn't look very pleased to be in this close a proximity to Umbridge.

Umbridge tried to put on the happy, friendly bit, but Harry saw that it was starting to become harder for her. This was pleasing.

When Umbridge questioned the three of them, Harry did as he had done before, he signaled them, though they didn't need much convincing, they all hated her and each on answered yes, Snape was a Gryffindor and they had spotted him many a time on several occasions.

Umbridge almost literally threw the three out the door before the next were shoved inside. Once again, Harry convinced the Gryffindors to lie to Umbridge, though not really at the suprisingly, it wasn't so hard. Everyone he met seemed to hate her. Whenever he met up with someone her knew, they would grin at him slightly or wink and tell Umbridge the lie that everyone else had been telling, but maybe with a little more umph.

The next group were Fred, George, and Lee Jordan who were all smirking slightly, but hid it when Umbridge walked in. Umbridge did not look pleased to see them.

"What are you three doing here?" She hissed.

"We're Gryffindors Headmistress, see." George pointed to the Lion on his chest.

"Yeah, the Lion means we're Gryffindors. You know, Lions...roar!" Fred chuckled at her and Lee Jordan snickered.

Umbridge frowned and ignored their comments, "So, have you ever seen this boy before?" She asked, though she seemed to expect nothing less than a yes. She wasn't disappointed.

"Yes, of course we have. Ol' Sammy is a good pal of ours, right Sammy." George said.

"Ol' Sammy and us, we go way back...let's see...um...how 'bout, thirty years ago." Fred added smirking.

"Thirty, really I thought it was more like forty, but you're the one with the good memory." George remarked.

"Yes, its definately thirty. Many years ago, we met Ol' Sammy here, we became the best of pals in a jiffy. We grew up together, he was like a brother to us." Fred said.

"Yes, but then he fell in with the wrong crowd." George stated and sighed, looking depressed.

Lee joined in and said, "The wrong side? You mean the Death Eaters?"

"Death Eaters, those ponces? No, he became something much worse. No, the Death Eaters and Ol' Voldy have nothing on our chum here. You see, Ol' Sammy here, he became something so horrible, I could barely imagine it." Fred said.

"What?" Lee asked, excited.

"He...he became...he became...he became...a bank teller!" George said and fake bursted into tears.

Lee Jordan gasped and shook his head and Fred started to pat George on the back.

"Out, all of you! Get, get out! You filthy liars! Get out of my sight!" Umbridge shouted in a rage.

George began to moan as he stood up and said to Snape, "Why Sammy? Why? Why did you fall so far into the dark!? Why couldn't you be good, at least a Death Eater? Why, a bank teller, what is there in it for you? Why?" He moaned and cried the whole way out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn barely control themselves from laughing and Harry hadn't even had to use the signal. Harry turned to look at Snape, something he hadn't done the whole time and was relieved to see Snape was grinning so broad it looked like his mouth would fall off. Things were looking up.


	19. What Do You Think Is More Likely Malfoy?

More Gryffindors came and went, all with the same answer. Umbridge looked like she was going to explode, she hadn't expected an open rebellion like this. She stopped being nice, she'd stopped for awhile now and she went with the scare tactic. Not that, that worked any better. The Gryffindors didn't find her scary at all, actually they found it quite insulting and were even more ready to lie to her.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all switched on and off with waving and telling the others to lie, but after awhile it seemed like they didn't have to do that anymore. Apparently the ones who were leaving would inform the ones behind them of what to do and no one let Harry down.

The last Gryffindors to go were two tall seventh years who eyed Umbridge with open dislike and refused to be terrorized by her, and Neville Longbottom. The first seventh year had been informed, Harry could see it in his eye. He winked at Harry and then turned to Umbridge, all polite and respectful.

"Hello Headmistress, how are you today? Getting from us Gryffindors what you want?" There was open delight in his voice from mocking her.

Umbridge took note of the tone and said, "I don't appreciate your back-sass...what's your name?"

"Harold Teracts, ma'am. And technically it isn't back-sass if you haven't said anything yet, I'd call it front-sass."

Umbridge began to turn red, "You, young man, will answer my question truthfully!"

"Who says?"

"I do!"

"Oh, ok then, well then it must me settled." He replied grinning.

Umbridge looked like she wanted to wring his neck, "Fine, act how you want, but don't be surprised if you don't go to high places in the ministry, I'll be watching you!"

"Oooh, scary. I'm so terrified, now ask the questions you brought me here for."

Umbridge scowled and said, "Have you ever...ever seen this boy before?"

"Yeah, he's a Gryffindor." Herold said.

Umbridge seemed to be ready for this, "Alright then Mr. Teracts, if he's a Gryffindor, what's his name?"

Herold already had an answer for this, "How should I bloody well know? He's not in my year. I don't know everyone's name, do you?"

Umbridge's eyes were shooting daggers and she shouted, "No, but I do know yours! GO! Get out of my sight!"

Harold stood up gleefully, apparently satisfied in Umbridge's reaction and walked off.

The next was a seventh year girl name Nadine Fallon. She came Umbridge as much help as anyone else had and was shouted out of the room like everyone else.

Last was Neville, he'd gone a pale white, apparently not as brave in the face of Umbridge as many others were. He also seemed to be shaking, Harry was worried about him.

Umbridge had noticed Neville's nervousness and played on it, "You boy! Name, spit it out! Quickly now!"

"Nev..Neville...Long..Longbottom ma'am." He stuttered.

She grinned, hoping maybe she had one who could tell her the truth, "So, Neville, I assume your an ambitious boy. You want to do good in this world, not be left on the streets, left in the dust?"

Neville shook his head.

"Well I can help you do great things, I can help you on your way to greatness Neville." Umbridge said. These words brought Harry back several years, when he had been facing Quirrel and Voldemort. Voldemort had said similar words, he'd offered Harry great power, he'd offered him his parents back, but at the cost of giving up the stone. Harry had refused, knowing that to affiliate with Voldemort was to step into the darkness. Harry felt a rush of hatred at Umbridge, did she have anything to do with Voldemort?

"Or, I can ruin your life. You can live the high life or in squwaler. What will it be Neville, good or bad?"

At these words Neville changed from nervousness to anger. It was obvious in his face and Harry almost laughed at the look on Umbridge's own, shocked disbelief.

"Good or Bad ma'am? Alright, I've made my decision, what's your question?" Neville stated with more gusto than Harry had ever heard him before.

"Well, well, I was going to ask you if you've seen this boy before?" Umbridge said.

"Course I have, he's a Gryffindor." Neville replied.

Umbridge sneered, "Well then, I take it he's in your year? Right? So then Mr. Longbottom, what's his name?"

"Sam Simons...ma'am."

Umbridge went from glee to anger as fast as Neville had changed his emotions, "GET OUT NOW! YOU LITTLE RODENTS! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! GO! GO! GO!" She shrieked, her voice going higher and higher.

Harry laughed silently, it was a pretty funny sight, Umbridge going red. He looked to the others who grinned at him as well and then he looked at Snape. Snape was smiling, beaming even, but he still didn't look at Harry.

Umbridge then turned in a fury to Harry, "THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING! DETENTION FOR A MONTH AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS ROOM UNTIL I HAVE QUESTIONED ALL OF THE HOUSES! AM I CLEAR!"

Harry tried to looked angry and upset, but little did Umbridge know, she was just helping their plan fall into action.

The Hufflepuffs were next. Umbridge tried to do the sweet thing, but Harry saw that her rage at the Gryffindors had done a toll on her. Harry convinced the Hufflepuffs to lie to Umbridge, they seemed just as willing as the Gryffindors. At first, many were confused, but as time went on, just like the Gryffindors, the ones who were leaving informed the ones coming in of what to do.

Though many lied, plenty of them were as brave as the Gryffindors and almost cracked under pressure, but they worked through it. Only were there a couple cases where the students told the truth, but it wasn't enough to prove Umbridge's theory, the majority stated that Snape was a Gryffindor.

Currently a boy named Kevin Whitby had spilled the beans.

"So, you're saying you've never seen this boy before?" Umbridge asked for the third time, happiness creeping into her voice.

"No..no..no ma'am, I've never seen this boy before...ma'am." Kevin replied.

"Good, good...so he isn't a Gryffindor?" She asked.

Harry glared at Kevin and Kevin took a deep breadth and said, "I wouldn't say that...ma'am."

Umbridge's happiness wavered, "What do you mean you wouldn't say that?"

"Well, there are a lot of students in this school and he isn't in my year, so it's very...very possible that...that he is a Gryffindor and I just...just haven't seen him before."

Umbrigde made an irritated noise and said, "But look at him, he stands out in a crowd, surely you would have seen him at least once?"

"Well its possible that...that I've seen him before. I can rem...remember every instance of...of walking through the halls or in the dining hall..ma'am...so I might have seen him before."

"You just contradicted your self Whitby, you just said a moment before that you'd never seen this boy in your life!" Umbridge said, on the verge of shrieking.

"Well, I'm...I'm...rethinking it Headmistress...I think I was...was wrong before." Kevin said.

Umbridge this time did shriek, "HOOLIGAN! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!

Kevin stood up and scampered out as fast as he could.

The rest of the Hufflepuffs went through with ease and then it was the Ravenclaws turn. A bit braver than the Hufflepuffs and with as much hatred of Umbridge as everyone else, they were eager to lie and their lies were usually perfectly convincing. Bright in the clutch, they came up with ingenious stories that Umbridge couldn't deny. So, one by one they were sent of the room, Umbrigde shrieking herself hoarse behind them.

Then it was the Slytherins turn. Harry didn't know what to do about them, so he decided to leave it the way it was. Three fourths of the school had said they'd seen Snape before, if one fourth decided to say otherwise, it seemed most likely that they were lying.

The Slytherins went through, almost 100 stating that Snape was indeed not a Gryffindor and that they had not seen him before. Others seemed unsure, whether they recongnized Snape slightly or didn't like Umbridge, Harry didn't know, but he was greatful for a little support even if they were Slytherins. Umbridge at first seemed proud of the Slytherins for telling the truth, but after awhile she seemed to be thinking about the statistics and began to ask interetsing questions.

Umbridge glared at Malfoy, who seemed surprised at this new attitude toward him. It appeared that he had been expecting praise or at least recognition for his honesty. Instead he got scrutiny and the stunned look on Malfoy's face was worth anything.

"Now tell me, have you seen this boy before, answer truthfully or beware." Umbridge said harshly.

Malfoy looked at her confused and then glared at Harry, apparently blaming him, "I have been answering truthfully Headmistress, I have never seen this boy before, never, besides the time we caught him in Professor Snape's classroom."

Umbridge made a tsking noise and said, "Mr. Malfoy, do you realized that over 75 of the school has told me that this boy is indeed a Gryffindor and that they have seen him several times before in class, the common room, the hallways, or in the Great Hall? What do you say to this?"

"I...I say they're all lying. This boy doesn't and has never gone to Hogwarts!" Malfoy said, almost shouting now.

Harry chuckled, with all Malfoy's truthfulness now, he'd just told a huge lie. Snape had indeed gone to this school before.

"All of them Mr. Malfoy? All the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and yes even some Slyerthins, lying? Every single one? What do you think is more likely Mr. Malfoy, all of them lying or a select few Slytherins?"

"I am not lying! They are, all of them! They've planned this! I know it! They are all working together! Potter has organized them all against us Headmistress!" Malfoy shouted.

Umbridge frowned and turned toward Harry, "Mr. Potter has been within my sight this entire time, though I am noticed a certain level of...strange behavior in students...some looking right at you Potter, I have serious doubts that Mr. Potter has successfully rallied all of the students against me. People don't hate me that much."

Ron snorted and than covered it up making it look like a sneeze. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing, Umbridge was actually supporting them, unknowingly, but she was actually on their side. It kind of made him feel dirty, he didn't like having her defend them. It was...well stomach turning.

"Now, out of my sight Mr. Malfoy, I expected better from you!" She said, though there was less of a shriek than the other times, "I think I might have to speak to your father."

Malfoy turned paler and gulped, then he slouched out of the room, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.


	20. No Memory

As soon as the last Slytherin had left Umbridge turned to look at Harry and his companions. She scowled at them.

"Don't think that I don't know you weren't up to something." She said in her high pitched voice, "I know you were, but I don't give you as much credit as Mr. Malfoy does. I just don't believe you are that smart, I don't believe you could concoct such a plan Mr. Potter."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Harry asked, playing along. If he didn't show his usual temper, Umbridge would be even more suspicious.

"Now you're catching on Potter, now you're catching on. Now go." She said.

"What about my months detentions?"

Umbridge thought for a moment and said, "You were still up to something, against me I suppose, so yes, a months detention, those still count." She smiled a evil grin and shoved them all out.

Now Harry's anger really flared, a months detentions, what was he suppose to do with all the work he was getting. He sighed, took a deep breadth and began walking down the hall when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a tall, dark figure looming over him. It was Snape.

"What?" Harry asked a little to gruffly.

Snape scowled, sighed, and took a deep breadth similar to the one Harry had take moments before, "Harry, I wanted to apologize."

"For what? The Unforgivable Curse?" Harry asked.

Snape scowled againa and shook his head, "No, I don't, not for that. I want to apologize for shouting at you and accusing you of calling me evil. You tried to explain you didn't understand me, but I just wouldn't listen and I'm sorry for that. But I am not sorry about what I did and no matter what happens, no matter what you say, I will not change my mind. Am I clear?" Snape said forcefully, sounding very much like a teacher, just not the Potions Master.

"Yes, I understand and I'm sorry too, for making you think I thought you were evil. I'm sorry for not completely understanding as well. And with all the times I've wanted unforgivable curse S...some people...like Umbridge for that matter, I should have understood more. Sorry. Just try to keep the dark magic to a minimum, please?" Harry said.

Snape looked at him, smirked and said, "Fine, but if that toady old witch does anything to hurt any of you, I don't know if I can truly keep that promise."

Harry grinned back and sighed, he was really tired, it had been a long day.

Snape looked back at Harry and said, "I saw what you did in there, and although I think part of it was to save a bit of your own necks, you did save a bit of mine and kept me from...lots of humiliation, so thanks."

"Yeah, well, yeah." Harry said with great thought put into it, "Man am I tired, I think we should head back to the dormitory."

"Yours or mine?" Snape asked.

"Snape, you're a full blooded and honory Gryffindor now, everyone, well mostly everyone says so." Harry replied, "So, my dormitory, common room and so on, is yours as well."

"Where am I going to sleep though?" Snape asked, "Plus what if Umbridge comes up and finds me, without a bed, that's kind of a key hint I don't really go here."

Harry thought for a moment, "Good question, I'll ask Hermione what she can do."

Harry turned around to talk to Hermione and she looked at him also, "Hermione, do you think you could whip up Snape a bed?"

"Yeah sure, not problem, I'll do it after dinner."

"Dinner? Oh man, I completely forgot we still had dinner to go to. Ugh. If I weren't so hungry I'd skip it." Harry moaned, his exhaustion battling the hunger rumbling around in his stomach.

Ron shook his head and said, "No way I'd skip any meal."

"Yes, Ron, we all know that." Hermione said grinning.

Ron rolled his eyes and then blushed, while Hermione and Harry laughed and eventually Snape joined in too. Things were starting to get good again.

They went through the entire meal withou incident as well, though Umbridge eyed Snape the whole time, watching the four of them carefully, if was a bit unnerving to have someone staring at you the whole time while you ate, but there was nothing he could do about that. Afterwards Harry trudged and stumbled up to the common room and then up the stares to the fifth year boys dormitory where he promptly collapsed onto his bed. A few moments later Hermione, Ron, and Snape filed in, all looking just as exhausted as harry felt.

"Do you magic Hermione." Harry grumbled.

"Where?" She asked.

Harry looked up, though he'd found the dormitory he was in resonably well spaced, he realized it probably wouldn't be so after another bed was jammed in. He looked around the room hoping to find a space, any space that could hold a large four poster bed. None came to his attention.

"Well, what happens if we shift all the beds a little closer? Would that work?" Ron suggested. Harry nodded and Hermione waved her wand. Suddenly Harry's bed along with others were floating a few inches off the ground and getting closer and closer together. After a little while Hermione let them carefull down. Though they were a bit closer, Harry at a first glance probably wouldn't have really noticed, maybe if someone had mentioned it to him and he was looking for it, most likely he would noticed, but otherwise it was pretty discreet.

"Good work!" Ron cheered patting Hermione on the back, she smiled and blushed.

Harry looked around the room, there was indeed a space large enough to fit another bed, whether it would be the same size as the others, Harry couldn't be sure, but it would be close enough.

Hermione raised her wand again and began to mumble incantations under her breadth. It started out as a frame that seemed to grow out of the very floor. Then the mattres sewed and stuffed itself, springs popping up where needed. Next a sheet matching the other beds' started from one corner and creeped to the other side. After that a pillow popped into existance, literally popping like popcorn, stuffed and all. Then there was a whirl of air over the bed and a blanket with the red and gold of Gryffindor on it spun around and around until it was full formed. It spread out wide, tucked itself in neatly and under the pillow and everything was set.

Hermione looked a bit more tired than she was before, but thoroughly satisfied with her work. Harry was very impressed as well, he wondered where she'd learned all this, and thought maybe he should started paying attention more in class.

Harry laid back onto his bed and closed his eyes, hoping maybe he'd slip into sleep without knowing it, that he wouldn't have to practice clearing his head, that maybe he'd been so tired that Voldemort wouldn't be able to penetrate it, not that this logic made any sense. Another part of Harry also wanted Voldemort to get into his mind, or at least for him to see the hallway and the door and the room beyond. He'd been getting farther and farther and he really wanted to reach the end, he wanted to know what was there, the suspense was killing him.

Harry sighed and turned over, realizing that his mind had begun to race which meant sleep would not come soon.

He was thinking, thinking hard about so many things. He thought about Snape and all that had happened so far. It was still very confusing for him, even though he'd spent many hours with Snape, trying to seperate him and join him in his own mind was difficult. What did that mean? He had to sepearate the teenage Snape from the adult Snape, he had to force himself to know that the younger Snape was a different person, well a different Snape, someone who could do good. Someone who wouldn't necessarily become a deatheater. Then he had to keep reminding himself that this was Snape, that he was the same person as adult Snape, but not. He would eventually become the adult Snape just not yet and he was still Snape, but just not the same cruel evil Snape, Harry knew, but he was the same cruel evil Snape Harry knew, at least he would be. It was all so confusing, he didn't know what to think.

He tried to push these thoughts away and then there was another nagging thought that had to do with Snape, but not with who he was at the moment or would be. Well it did have to do with who he would be. Harry knew Snape would have to go back to being adult Snape, but this made him feel sad and it was almost disturbing. He was going to lose another friend, not if, not maybe, was. And there was nothing he could do about it, it wasn't an option. Once they found the cure, teenage Snape was gone and older Snape was back, and things would be back to the more unpleasant way they were.

Harry didn't want Snape to turn back, he liked Snape. Snape was a friend, well at least the younger Snape was. And it wasn't like Snape was moving away, going to some far off place where Harry could communicate with or visit him. Teenage Snape would be gone, forever. There would be no turning back, no popping in and saying hi, unless he wanted to get yelled at. Teenage Snape would disappear and that was that. Years from now they wouldn't be good friends, they wouldn't hang out, or invite each other over. They wouldn't go out partying when they got older or eventually show each other their kids as they got even older, because Snape didn't have any kids. There was no future with Snape except, if Harry was lucky, a few more days, maybe a week. Everything was in the present. There was no life past this with Snape. Snape had already lived most of his life. He'd already made desicions, choices. He'd gone through Hogwarts, he'd gone through being a deatheater, and now he was a teacher. That was it.

Harry tried to push these thoughts away. He didn't want to think ahead, he didn't want to think anymore. He wanted to sleep. But that didn't look it was going to happen anytime soon. He sat up. Ron, Hermione, and Snape had been talking, he hadn't even heard them when he was lost in his own thoughts.

Snape was the first to realize Harry hadn't been asleep, "Harry, I thought you had already dozed off."

"No, no, lost in my head. Too much going on to sleep now." Harry said.

Snape nodded and turned to Ron and Hermione, "They were just telling me about the school and a bit about me."

"You?"

"Well, what I look like, what I am like. It wasn't at all what I expected."

"Really?"

"Well, I'm a cruel son of a bitch is what it look like, with greasier hair than ever before and a hooked nose that birds could nest in. Have I about summed it up?" Snape said, though there wasn't any malice in his voice, he seemed to be almost laughing.

Harry grimaced slightly and said, "Well...yeah. You're not...upset?"

"Course I'm upset, but not with you guys. I'm upset at myself, letting myself get that way. But I guess there really is nothing I can do, right."

"Nothing you can do!? You crazy, as soon as you get turned back you can act nicer to us and give those Slytherins what they deserve is what you can do!" Ron said ethusiastically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ronald, do you really believe that Snape will actually remember this encounter?"

"What do you mean he won't remember?" Ron asked.

"He won't Ron, most likely he won't...he'll go back, to the way he...was." Hermione added solemnly.

"What...no...no. Why wouldn't he...I mean, isn't this real? A real chunk of time?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron it is."

"So then, shouldn't he remember, if its real, shouldn't his memories be real?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I don't know exactly how it works, but I think he will have all the memories of his life up to before he got change into a teenager."

"But, why?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Hermione said with a little more force than she looked like she had intended and then slumped onto the bed, tired and sad.


	21. Do You Mean Dumbledore!

**To Reader: **For those of you who have been reviewing this story, thanks. I love the support and it helps keep me writing. I'm really enjoying writing this fic. So, really I'd like to thank those of you who are reviewing, thanks. And I would like to thank those of you who are reading. 3782 hits! Whoohooo! I don't know if that's good, but hey, I don't care, you're reading my work and I'm just happy about it. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Harry leaned back as well. He felt even more tired after only five minute conversation. How could that be? He wanted to sleep, have all thoughts wiped clean, but it was difficult. 

Hermione finally raised herself from Seamus's bed and said to them, "I think I'll go to bed now. I'm tired. See you all tomorrow." She then trudged out, looking like it was taking her a great difficulty to even walk.

Harry's eyes were having trouble staying open, but his brain was having no trouble staying on. He looked at Snape and Snape nodded to him, lay down on his new bed, got under the blanket and began to stare at the ceiling.

Ron looked at everyone, sighed, and walked over to his bed, and hit it hard. Harry noticed bags under his eyes.

Harry turned onto his back and followed Snape's example, maybe if he stared at the ceiling long enough, he'd fall asleep. He stared and pushed any unpleasant thoughts out of his mind, though they seemed to crop up, no matter how hard he forced them away. Voldemort back, the hallway, Snape leaving, Umbridge, the ministry, and of course...Cho. What was he to do with Cho? They seemed to be off more than on. It was something he didn't like to think about, less anyway than Voldemort, but his mind kept picturing her face. She was very pretty. He couldn't keep his mind off all these things until his brain got too tired to think anymore and he gradually fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning he awoke with a start. He hadn't realized he fallen asleep until he had just woken up now. It was a rare night, he hadn't had the hallway and door dream. He shook his head, a little disappointed, he'd actually been hoping for more information. He sighed and stretched, he felt sore and his brain seemed to lag, he felt really tired even though he'd been asleep for seven or eight hours. He groaned, it felt like the right thing to do.

Someone next to him groaned and it sounded a lot like Ron.

Then a dark figure sat up in Ron's bed and groaned again and he heard a voice, gruff and sleepy, "What's up?"

Harry looked to Ron, "Nothing."

"You alright, did your, you know..._scar,"_ He whispered rather loudly, "you know, hurt?"

Harry shook his head and realized Ron couldn't see him in the mornings meek light, "No." He whispered.

Ron said, "Good, good." He then rolled out of bed and said, "Hey, Harry do you think we should go down for breakfast now, or sleep in a bit?"

Harry didn't think he could go back to sleep and wasn't planning on trying, "Let's just grab a bite to eat."

Harry and Ron changed and by the time they were done the sun had risen enough for them to be able to see each other.

"What should we do about...Sam?" Ron asked.

Harry had completely forgotten about Snape, actually he had thought that, that part of yesterday had been all part of his dream as well, but when he looked over to the space next to Ron's bed, it was now occupied by a sixth bed that had not been there the day before. Also, a gangly, sallow faced boy, with languid, greasy blond hair and a slightly hooked nose lay under Gryffindor covers.

Harry looked back at Ron and said, "We should probably wake him. If we leave him in here and Seamus or Dean wake up, they'll ask questions. We don't want too many to know."

Ron nodded and walked over to Snape's bed. He shook Snape by the shoulders.

Snape reacted instantly. His arm shot and clipped Ron on the nose, hard. Ron stumbled back cursing and Harry laughed. Ron shot Harry a dark look and stomped over to Snape. He grabbed Snape's arm and shook him a little too violently.

Snape, who had been lying on his stomach, flipped onto his back, pulling Ron across his body slightly. Then he reached up and punched Ron in the gut.

Ron crumpled to the floor gasping for air and Harry ran to him, trying not to smirk. For a moment Harry wondered if Snape was really awake, it didn't seem like a normal thing to do when one was asleep, but pushed that thought aside as well.

"Ron, are you gonna try again?" Harry asked.

Ron shot him another dark, mumbled what sounded like several more curses, but these were not directed at Snape, and then grunted, "No."

Harry sighed, walked over to Snape and tapped him on the shoulder. Snape lunged forward and punched Harry square in the jaw. Harry reeled backward, his arms pinwheeling as he lost his balance and fell to the floor, hard on his back. He sat up quickly and rubbed his jaw which was now quite sore. He turned to Ron, who although was still trying to get air, was laughing in a wheezy, gasping way. Harry ignored him and stood up again and tentatively stepped toward Snape, not making any sudden moments he pulled out his wand and prodded Snape's side, then stepped back several feet.

Snape didn't wake up, he just groaned and turned over to the other side. Harry rolled his eyes, took off his shoe, and chucked it a little harder than necessary at Snape. The shoe hit Snape in the head and he woke up abruptly, flailing wildly and getting wrapped around the blanket until he very inelegantly fell out of bed. He sat up grumbling, holding Harry's shoe in one hand and rubbing his head with the other.

"What was that for?" Snape grumbled at Harry.

"You punched me in the jaw when I was trying to wake up!" Harry said.

"Not to mention you hit me in the gut!" Ron said loudly. These proceeding, proceeded in waking up the other thee boys.

"What's goin' on?" Seamus mumbled sleepily.

Neville looked around bleary eyed and said something incoherent and Dean had fallen back asleep after only a brief wakefulness.

"Nothing, Sam here was just attacking us." Ron added.

Snape glared at Ron and then groaned as he sat up, he seemed to be as sore and tired as Harry felt. As soon as Snape was ready, which was almost right away since he slept in his or Ron's robes, because he had nothing else to wear, they walked out of the dormitory. There they found Hermione waiting for them, her head buried in a potions book whose title read_, Common to Rare Potion Mishaps and Their Cures and Treatments._

"Found anything?" Harry asked. Hermione jumped, startled.

"What, oh Harry, no, not yet. It so odd, this book has the shrinking potion in it, but no cure, it actually looks like those pages were ripped out." She said, "Its very peculiar and suspicious."

Harry nodded and said, "Shall we go down to breakfast?"

"Yes. Harry, why do you have a bruise on your chin?" She looked at him, eyes raised and then looked around at the rest of them, "Snape, you have a lump on your forehead and Ron, a large bruise on your nose and its bleeding slightly by the way."

Ron blushed and Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at Ron, "_Stemionicus Fleusio"_ As soon as she said this Ron's nose stopped bleeding, "What were you three up to? Did you have a fight?" She raised her eyebrows again.

"No, we didn't, Snape's just violent in bed...when he's waking up I mean. He attacked us when we were waking him up." Ron rushed through.

Hermione looked at Snape and Snape shrugged an apology. She nodded and they all went down for breakfast.

Harry had just finished his toast when a fat, pudgy hand landed on his shoulder, "Potter."

He turned around to face Umbridge. She seemed to be everywhere these days and she seemed to pick on him a lot.

"Ma'am."

"Potter, Weasely, Granger, Simons, come with me." Umbridge said curtly and waddled off.

Harry looked at the others who shrugged and began to stand up, he had no idea what this was about, something he probably had nothing to do with that she blamed him for. Some lie he supposedly told, but then why were the others coming, why were they involved?

The followed Umbridge to her office where she yanked open the door and then slammed it shut with ferocity.

"You four, sit down. Now." She ordered brusquely. She pointed her wand at the floor and four chairs sprouted up, all be it, four very uncomfortable looking chairs. The four sat down tentatively and when the did, something unexpected happened.

Suddenly, chains shot out of the ground and from the base of the chair to wrap around their wrist and ankles. The chains then became taught so they couldn't move. This reminded Harry, very much of the chair he'd seen in the pensieve.

"Hey, what's going on? What's the big idea!" Ron shouted.

"You three have gone past ordinary school pranks and the breaking of school rules. You have broken wizarding law and thus shall be treated as so."

"What do you mean we broke wizarding law and why are we here and not in a courtroom? You have not right..." Hermione began.

"I'm afraid as High Inquisitor and Headmistress I am able to punish those in this school as I see fit." Umbridge said.

"Yes, but to a certain point. Expulsion is the worst punishment. You can't chain kids to a chair!" Hermione said, her voice rising.

"But dear, I believe I can." Umbridge replied.

Hermione gaped, but said no more.

"What is our crime?" Snape asked.

Umbridge looked at him for the first time and grinned, "Now, now, I thought you knew? You of all people. But I know you're lying, faking. No wonder all their plans suceeded with you leading. That was a compliment by the way. I don't doubt you're a brilliant wizard, I just doubt that you're mind is all there. Albus."

"Albus? Do you mean Dumbledore!?" Snape asked shocked.


	22. How Dumbledore Became Sam

Umbridge chuckled and said, "Albus, Albus, Albus. I know that you don't want me to find out you're well...you, but its to late, I've figured it out. You can stop pretending."

"But I'm not pretending. I'm not Alb...I mean Dumbledore. I'm not, I swear!" Snape said desperately.

"Albus, you really are good. Not that I expected any less, but it seems that you're losing your touch, although I do admit, I'm pretty good." Umbridge stated.

"Pr...Headmistress, you've got it all wrong. That's not Albus Dumbledore." Harry said.

Umbridge spun around to look at him, "I know you have always followed Dumbledore, always believed Dumbledore was right, that he was perfect in anything he did. But can't you see he's gone too far you delusional boy, or are you too wrapped up in the fame and glory you receive from his schemes, that you're blinded by it all."

Harry was fuming now, "I'm not delusional and Dumbledore doesn't have schemes! He's a great man, better than any of your lot at the ministry! Fudge is so worked up about being dethroned, that he's spotting threats left and right! And you're calling me delusional!"

Umbridge glared at Harry, "That's the Minister of Magic to you! And I wouldn't insult the ministry, not if you want to have a nice short sentence in Azkaban!"

"Azkaban! Azkaban! Wait, are you saying we're going to Azkaban!" Ron shouted and asked at the same time, panic written across his face.

"Mr. Weasley, what did you expect in letting an insane lunatic into this school? Letting the man who believes He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back in?" Umbridge asked as if Ron was a complete idiot. Ron turned red and glared at her. "Although, maybe you and Miss Granger here can get off, on the matter of being tricked and confused young children. Yes, I believe you won't have to go...that is if you admit that this is Albus Dumbledore and if you cooperate with me."

"What about Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasely, he's too far gone. But I think you two might be salvagable."

"You want us to rat Harry and Sam out?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I guess I do." Umbridge said.

"Well then, screw you. I'd rather go to Azkaban you psychotic, vindictive toad." Ron stated with an air of finality and spit at her.

Umbridge shrieked with rage, "You filthy scum! You're going to be put away a long time you traitor!"

Ron grinned and turned to Hermione who was next on Umbridge's save list.

"Darling, sweety, deary...don't you want to tell Headmistress Umbridge all about how you were fooled. How the nasty boys made you do this, you had no choice because Dumbledore threatened to kill you?"

Hermione nodded and pretened to moan, "Oh, yes...I'll tell you eveything."

"Good, good." Umbridge said grinning.

"So, so. They came up to me. I thought they were my friends, but they threatened me! I thought it was a joke at first, the whole Dumbledore thing and when they showed me Sam I didn't believe him. But then Sam did some awful dark magic, like you wouldn't believe. I was frightened. They said they would torture me." Hermione made up quickly.

"Go on, dear, how would they torture you?"

"They said, they said, they said they would make me look like you. Like a great fat, ugly toad woman!" Hermione moaned again and then fake burst into tears.

Umbridge slapped Hermione across the face and Hermione yelped. Ron struggled in his chair, cursing and shouting at Umbridge.

Umbridge turned around and slapped him too. He stopped struggling and yelling, but he still glared menacingly at Umbridge as if he wouldn't like anything more than to rip her throat out. Umbridge turned to Snape, "You have them trained well Albus. Too well. They'll fall just like you. You've ruined three children's futures, well two, I don't think Potter was ever savable, I don't think he's ever be right since You-Know-Who blasted his brain, but now he's take two others with him."

"I'm not Dumbledore!" Snape shouted in frustration, "How could I be! Explain your theory!"

"Alright then. I do like to brag and now that I've discovered your plot, I think I have every right to." Umbridge boasted, "Ok. I think it started all after you escaped our clutches. An embarassment to the ministry really. You were right in our grasp, and...well that's not important. So, you left and somehow, though I don't know, you contacted Potter here. You needed to get back into the school, get back into control or you needed something here, I don't know that either, but you wanted to get here. Potter, of course, was eager to serve you, eager to get a bit more fame, redeem himself in the magical communities eye. If he followed you, and you became minister, you might just convince people You-Know-Who is back. Potter would be the good guy again, the beloved hero, the conqueror of You-Know-Who. So of course, he joined you without any thought. I doubt you even explained the entire plan to him."

Harry looked dumbfounded, this was so stupid, he wanted to yell. He was about to interrupt when Umbridge hissed, "I don't want to here any of your lies or excuses Potter." She turned back to Snape and continued, "Potter, being the ring leader here was able to get these two to help him without question, just like he didn't question you. You stole hair from some child around their age, probably a muggle, and then sneaked in here."

"How?" Snape asked.

"I...I don't know, I secret passage way, I know there are plenty of them." She said and continued, "You got in here after drinking the Polyjuice Potion and the plan began. Now that I think of it, if you wanted to unseat me, you would have already started to. So, no, I think you were searching for something, a weapon perhaps?"

"No." Snape said.

"Lies, all lies. Good as they may be, they're all lies. So, the search began, but it was taking longer than you thought. You being a senile old man couldn't remember where you put the weapon or whatever. Though you searched for hours with no success amazingly Potter and his gang didn't stop and question you on this. Remarkable really how foolish the young are. Anyway, you searched and searched when suddenly you came across Potion Master Severus Snape."

"Snape? Really?" Snape asked slightly amused.

"Yes. And Snape being the faithful teacher he was, threatened to expose you. You couldn't have that, so you did away with him. I don't know what you did to him, but it couldn't have been pretty. So, now with Snape gone, you were running out of time. Someone was bound to notice a teacher missing and then they'd see a student that didn't belong and things would click. You were nervous about any of the other teachers finding out, so you decided to get Minerva, but I was there, so you couldn't do anything. If a Ministry official went missing, you'd be done for."

Snape grinned and was about to say something when Umbridge cut him off, "You continued, no success and that's when you went to the dungeons to look and that's where I caught you! But then you managed to talk you're way out of it. I didn't know all this then, but now I do. Anyway, you weaseled your way out and were free to go, not without a detention I might add. So you left."

She sighed, took a long breadth and went on, "You searched and searched, but then I added another twist, I called all the students to be questioned about you. You couldn't search when I was watching you. Now that I think of it I bet Potter and his gang were trying to break you out of here, that's why they were at my office. But it didn't work, I caught them and then they were stuck as well. Then you imperiused all the students to tell me that you really were a student here!"

"What about the Slytherins?" Snape asked.

"What about them?" Umbridge asked back.

"Well, they didn't tell you I was a student, most of them didn't anyway. How would that work?"

Umbridge paused for a moment, apparently she hadn't thought of that, but then she said quickly, "They probably weren't able to be controlled, strong willed and pure blooded and all. Also, you were probably very tired by then." She added with glee.

Snape groaned and she continued, "So, all the students were imperiused and that was done. You left and probably searched some more until dinner. You knew if you didn't show up at dinner I would be suspicious, so that's why you were there. I don't know what happened after dinner, but you probably looked more and then went to bed. Then this morning you came to breakfast and no doubt were planning to look for whatever you were here for, but then I caught you!" She shouted at the end with joy.

Harry looked at Umbridge, she had to be crazy. She had to be completely insane. There were so many flaws with that! Well, actually, Harry couldn't think of any flaws. Everything kind of connected. It went through everything she knew they had done.

How were they going to get out of this one, but then Hermione chimed in,"Headmistress, let's say you're right.."

"I am." Umbridge added confidently.

"Alright, well, let's say you are. You said Sam drank the Polyjuice Potion right?" Hermione asked.

"You can now stop using that name Miss Granger. All of us here know that you're 'Sam' is Albus Dumbledore. You might as well admit that he is. It will all be out soon."

"You said Sam drank the potion right?" Hermione continued.

"Yes, I did." Umbrigde said.

"So, then if you are correct, which I believe you believe you are, then in one hours time or less, Sam will turn back into Dumbledore. Am I wrong?" Hermione asked.

Umbrdige looked shocked for a moment and then hissed, "No."

"So, all we have to do is wait, right?"

"Yes. We'll wait. We'll wait and then once Mr. Simons here turns back into Dumbledore, we will see who is right." Umbrigde said, but with a little less confidance.

"Then we will wait." Hermione said confidantly and so, they waited.


	23. Not Changing and Not So Good Stuff

They waited and waited and waited. Harry sighed and looked around the room. It seemed like forever with nothing to do. His mind was racing. Umbridge though Snape was Dumbledore! How had things come to this? McGonagall had warned him, told him to be inconspicuous. Well they really did a great job Harry mentally scolded. Leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. He was tired and it was still morning. He had missed Herbolodgy, oh well, not that it matter if they really were going to Azkaban. But then again, what proof did the ministry had. Actually, the only proof the ministry had of Harry doing anything illegal was Snape. The only proof was that Snape had drunk the Polyjuice Potion and was about to transform into Dumbledore at any minute.

What would happen when he didn't? What would happen when Umbridge realized her theory was bogus? Would she punish them? Probably. But they wouldn't go to court. Unless Umbridge had other theories up her sleeve which was quite possible. She would make up anything to get him in trouble and to discredit Dumbledore. Harry didn't know what to do, he'd just have to figure it out along the way.

His mind turned to the hallway and the room. What was back there? It had to be important, he knew that, if he kept visiting it in his dreams. Was it a connection to Voldemort? Yeah, he knew that too. But why was Voldemort thinking about it or kept visitng it? Why was it important? If it was important to Voldemort there had to be something powerful behind it. Maybe they should stop him. But how?

Harry's mind then turned to Snape and his Dad. Snape, he'd hated Harry's dad. Loathed him with every fiber of his being. What would his father think of this new friendship? Would he approve? Did he regret what he'd done or did he felt it was justified? Did anything like Snape said really happen? Was he just exaggerating? Harry didn't know and wasn't sure he wanted to.

And what was with Snape and his mother. Harry had realized there was something there. Any time Lily was mentioned Snape would glow for a moment, look imeasurably happy, and then it would all fade. And although Snape'd felt bad about the fact that James had died, as bad as anyone could feel after truly hating someone, he'd looked horror struck, like a dementor had come, like he'd never feel happy again and there was no happiness left in the world after Harry told Snape Lily had died. Had Snape known his mother as well as he knew his father? Was there a connection there? Harry didn't know, but was slightly intrigued.

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and Harry opened his eyes and looked up. Umbridge had slammed a couple of quills against her desk and snapped them all in half.

"Change!" She shrieked, "I know who you are! You liar, you senile old man, you traitor, criminal, change!"

Snape looked at her amused and said, "I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" She continued to shriek.

"This is what I look like." He said.

"Damn you! This is a trick! I know it!" She screamed.

"Its not. I'm not Dumbledore." Snape said calmly.

Umbridge walked up to him and slapped him across the face, "Change!"

"Why do you want me to change so badly?" Snape asked after she slapped him, "Is it because you want to be right, you hate being wrong or is it because if I'm not Dumbledore and these kids aren't working for me, that you could get into a lot of trouble for chaining us to chairs and slapping us?"

Umbridge looked a bit panicked now, "You have to be Dumbledore!"

"Why?"

"You are! I know it! I figured it all out. You can't be a student here. You're not! I know! I don't recongnize you! I' would have seen you before if you belonged here!" She shrieked, losing more and more of her cool.

"I'm not Dumbledore." Snape said.

She slapped him again. "You cannot talk to me that way. Even if you are Dumbledore! You are a criminal and you will refer to me as Headmistress or ma'am! I want respect from you!"

"Oh, I see now. You want respect. That's what this is all about. Respect." Snape said.

Umbridge shrieked at him, "You will be quiet. What did I tell you about calling me ma'am or Headmistress. I will not be disrespected by scum like you! I will be refered to by my proper name!"

Snape closed his mouth, but couldn't help but grin.

"Now. For talking back to me, all of you will get a months detention."

Harry didn't mention the fact that they already had a months detention. He didn't want any more than he already had.

"Now get out of my sight! NOW!" She screamed almost hysterical.

"Um...ma'am." Ron said, gesturing to the chains.

She glared at Ron and then raised her wand. Ron flinched, but all that happened was the chains slithered off their wrists and ankles and they were free to go. She watched them go and even after they left the room Harry felt as if her eyes were still on his back. Only once they were in the common room, which was completely empty because class was still going on, did he feel safe to speak, but Snape spoke first.

"Nut job. Really she is. Completely off her rocker." Snape said.

"Yeah, well, we all knew that already mate." Ron said.

"But seriously, how could they let _her_ into the ministry?" Snape asked, "She's as power hungry as You-Know-Who!"

"What house do ya think she was in?" Ron asked randomly.

Hermione looked at him, "Why?"

"Well it would explain it all really." Ron said.

"What if she was a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"No way she is. She isn't Noble, plus she's evil. I'm bettin' on a Slytherin."

"But she's not a Deatheater." Hermione said.

"Yes Hermione, but the world isn't split up into good people and deatheaters." Harry said.

Hermione blushed and looked at him quizzically, it was rare that Harry got one up on her. He grinned and she just shrugged.

"Exactly." Ron said missing the exchange and said, "She could be just as evil as any deatheater. Which she is." He added.

Snape nodded and then turned to Ron and said, "Plus, why does Slytherin always equal evil? Why do you bet she's a Slytherin? I know a lot of people come out of there evil, but not everyone you know."

Ron looked embarrassed and said, "Come off it. You know Slytherin is the evilest house there is."

Snape shrugged, "Well, look at me, I didn't become evil. Well, not in the deatheater sense of the word, now did I?"

They all froze and looked at one another. Snape saw this and looked worried.

"Did I?" He asked, dread creeping into his voice.

"Well, you...you...you see...you...ugh...yes.. you did." Harry said, it was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to say.

Snape looked horrified and then he gasped out, "So..so..when...before...you called me...evil...you...you...weren't kidding."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Snape we didn't call you evil. You're not evil. You're not."

"But Hermione, I'm gonna become, I mean I became a Deatheater! I did! The very definition of evil!" Snape said in alarm.

"No, I think You-Know-Who is the very definition of evil." Ron said.

"Well deatheater is the next best...worst thing!" Snape shouted now, "Why didn't you tell me this before! Why aren't you all looking at me like I'm dirty or a disease? Why do you treat me so well? Why?"

"Because you haven't done any of those things yet." Hermione said soothinly, Snape was clearly losing it.

"But I will, I have and I will!" Snape shouted.

"Snape, calm down. You turn good in the end. You become a teacher at Hogwarts and Dumbledore has said time and time again that he trusts you. So that's gotta count for something." Harry said.

"Dumbledore trusts me?" Snape asked, relaxing a bit.

"Yes, he does."

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Uh...uh...well...we don't really know. But if Dumbledore trusts you, there probably is a good reason right. Just cause he doesn't tell me doesn't mean he doesn't have a good reason." Harry responds.

Snape doesn't look like this makes him feel much better, "A deatheater! A Deatheater? Why? I thought I was...good. Well, maybe not good, but no deatheater evil. You know?"

The three nodded, not knowing what to do. Harry was sad, he had completely forgotten that adult Snape had been a deatheater, but the whole talk about it had jogged his memory. Now he couldn't picture this awkward, slightly clumsy, a bit goofy, kind, good natured boy turning into a hard, cold deatheater who relished death and loved to kill. It just wasn't possible. It was just another spoonful of confusing to add to the huge heap in his brain. Ugh, life would never be easy would it.


	24. Hagrid Meet Snape, Harry Meet Peryton

After only a few hours of the day, Harry was exhausted again. He wanted to sleep for days, but he had the whole day ahead of him. Fortunately Umbridge wasn't in the picture today. He didn't have DADA, he didn't think he could put up with her again and Snape was...dangerous in that class. He didn't want to bring back unwanted memories. Unwanted memories, it was only yesterday. It was bizarre to think of it being only yesterday. It didn't feel like yesterday. It felt like a week, a month, forever ago. Not, yesterday. Time seemed to sometimes move so slow, but then again, maybe he wanted time to move slow.

The faster time went, the sooner Snape was gone, permanently. Harry wondered how the search was coming. He supposed they probably should be helping with that, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to ask McGonagall or Madam Pompfrey about how far along they were on figuring it out either. He didn't think he could handle it. There was so much he wanted to do. Snape was a friend, like Ron or Hermione. He could imagine losing Snape was much as he could imagine losing Ron or Hermione. It was heart wrenching.

He realized now that there were a ton of things he wanted to ask Snape. Snape had been asking him questions all yesterday and today. Now he guessed it was his turn, but he didn't want to be in the company of Ron and Hermione because these were kind of personal questions, they were about his parents. He would wait for the right moment.

"Harry...Harry...Harry!" Hermione shouted the last one. Harry suddenly realized she had been talking to him and now everyone was staring at him.

"What?"

"Don't you agree that Dumbledore knew what he was doing and that he had to have a good reason for hiring Snape." Hermione said, making facial expressions that said, 'Say, yes, yes, say yes!'

He nodded and said, "Yeah, course I do. Like I said, if Dumbledore had a reason, it had to be a good one."

Snape nodded, looking a bit pale, but finally relaxing completely, "Yeah, ok."

"So, shall we go get outselves killed?" Ron asked.

"What...what?" Snape asked completely baffled.

"Relax Snape, he means that we're going to go to Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said.

"So why would that equal death?" Snape asked.

"Cause our friend Hagrid who is also the teacher, finds three head dogs cute and cuddly, dragons sweet, giant spiders gentle, and blast ended skrewts fascinating." Ron said.

"Blast ended what?" Snape asked.

"You don't wanna know." Ron replied.

Snape shrugged and said, "So, he has a love of dangerous things, I guess we have something in common. Wait, did you say Hagrid? Isn't he the games keeper?"

"Well now he's a teacher."

"Big guy he is." Snape said, "Alright, let's go." Snape, stood up and walked away, the others followed.

After a bit of walking Hermione walked up to Harry and whispered, "Harry, you do know we have a problem, right?"

"What problem?" Harry asked startled.

"Well, we have Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins..." She said.

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked, still not getting it.

"Harry, Hagrid is gonna know Sn...Sam doesn't belong, he won't recognize him and then he'll say so. Probably loudly. " Hermione added.

Harry nodded, now getting it. Hagrid could blow everything. Hagrid was kind, gentle and a good friend, but not always quick on the uptake.

"I'll just have to get his attention, talk to him first." Harry said.

Hermione looked nervous, but nodded.

They got down to Hagrid's hut where the Slytherins were waiting and snickering. Malfoy looked up at Snape, and snickered some more. Snape looked confused.

"What are you lot laughing 'bout?" Ron asked angrily.

"Just that mop of yellow greasy straw your friend there calls hair. And those eyes, what are you and Potter related or something?" Malfoy jeered.

Snape rolled his eyes and said, "No. And I wouldn't be one to talk Slytherin. I don't understand how a fungus could grow on you like that, do you ever bathe?"

Malfoy hissed angrily at Snape, "Foul Gryffindor, how dare you insult my hair!"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about your hair, I was talking about your face." Snape said matter of factly and Harry burst out laughing and he heard Ron snort very loudly, even Hermione was grinning.

Malfoy raised his wand, but at that moment Hagrid popped out of his hut and bellowed at Malfoy, "Oi, put that 'erway!" Ya don't point a wand at 'nother student! Or it'll be a detention for ya!" Malfoy glared at Hagrid, but slipped his wand into his sleeve and skulked back into the crowd of Slytherins.

Hagrid walked over to the four and grabbed Snape's shoulder spinning him around, "Yew alright?"

Snape looked up at him with a bit of shock at his height and then said, "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

Hagrid nodded and then looked Snape up and down carefully. Then he looked at Harry, "Hey, Harry who's..." Hagrid had begun, but Harry started to wave his arms around. "What is it Harry."

"Hagrid, can I talk to you, privately? Well, the other three can come too, but away from the class?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked befuddled, but nodded and gestured them to the other side of the hut, "What it it?"

"Well..." Harry began. He wasn't sure if he should tell Hagrid the truth, he didn't know if Hagrid was the best person at keeping secrets. He turned to look at Ron and Hermione for help, but they shrugged. He rolled is eyes and then whispered to them, "Should I tell him?"

Ron shrugged again, but Hermione whispered back, "What else would you tell him? If you tell him he's another Gryffindor Hagrid will know your lying. If you tell him the false story we started, but ended up not using, well, he'd eventually find out we were lying or someone else would. So, I think our only option is the truth."

Harry nodded and then turned back to Hagrid, he took a deep sigh and said, "Hagrid, meet Severus Snape." He pointed to Snape.

Hagrid looked even more confused and then he let out a loud rumble of a laugh, "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, Harry, yew got me for a sec. I thought ya were serious!"

"I am."

"But, naw, that can't be. Naw, no! Harry, how?" Hagrid said, realization crossing his face. He turned to look at Snape and began to study him carefully, apparently matching adult Snape's features to this boy before him. "Well, er, 'e has the nose." He pointed to his own nose. Snape scowled, but Hagrid ignored this, "But what 'bout the hair? Its too short, and not black. And the eyes, could be yers Harry?"

"We know, we changed, well Hermione changed his looks a bit so people wouldn't recognize him." Harry said.

"Well, ya did a mighty fine job Hermione, but what the bloody hell happened?" Hagrid asked.

"It was an accident. We poured a shrinking potion on him and well, this happened. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pompfrey are doing all they can to...fix this. But so far..." Harry didn't finish.

"The cure seems to be eluding us." Hermione said for him, "It's odd really. Its like someone doesn't want us to fix Snape."

"Maybe someone doesn't." Hagrid suggested.

Hermione thought and then asked the obvious question, "But who?"

"Well Hermione, if we knew that we could just go up to the bloke, punch the day lights out of him and then find the cure, or well, do that last part in vice versa." Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Anyway, we're trying to figure out how to fix the problem, but for now we're...entertaining Snape and protecting him from Umbridge and the Slytherins."

"Yeah, she already went psycho on us once. She thought he was Dumbledore in disguise and we snuck him in." Ron said chuckling.

"Really?" Hagrid asked dumbfounded, "She's bleedin' insane, she is."

Harry nodded in agreement, "Hagrid, we have to get back to class, all of us. I think the Slytherins and the other Gryffindors have noticed..."

"The lack of pain." Ron muttered under his breadth.

"Right, oh right." Hagrid said startled and lumbered over to everyone else. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape followed.

"Alright, we'll be goin' into the forest today. Fer two reasons. We're gonna see two very special creatures. Alright, let's go." Hagrid began to walk off.

"The Forest? Again. You're just trying to get us all killed!" Malfoy shouted.

Hagrid turned around and frowned, "Are you too scared Malfoy? I can send yew back up ter the castle if yer too scared."

Malfoy blushed and glowered at Hagrid, but didn't say another word.

"Alright, then, let's head out." Hagrid walked into the Forbidden Forest and the other students followed in nervous persuit.

They only went a little ways in where they came to a paddock, similar to the one Buckbeak the hypogriff had been in the first time they same him. But instead of a hypogriff inside there was a larger than average male deer.

"Well, there you go. Ain't he a handsome thing." Hagrid said with admiration and pride.

Harry looked at the deer, besides its size, there was nothing remarkable about the deer, "Hagrid, um, its a deer."

Hagrid chuckled, "No Harry, it ain't just a deer. Look closer."

Harry stepped up a bit and squinted his eyes. He couldn't see anything, it was just a...no it wasn't. He had looked at its front feet and saw that they were not hooves as he had thought and expected. No, they were lage, slender, and dark, talons, two facing forward and two facing back. At the ends of the talons were long slender claws, that looked rather deadly. He looked at the deer again and saw that instead of hair on its flanks there were large, long feathers ranging from light brown to dark. He didn't undertsand why he didn't see it before.

"Don't feel bad Harry. The Peryton is good at concelin' its looks. It's good at lookin' like a regular deer. It part'a what makes it so interestin'. Why don't we have a better look, come on. He ain't dangerous." Hagrid assured, but Harry didn't exactly believe him, not with his history.

"You sure this is safe?" Harry questioned.

Hagrid grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Harry sighed, this was Buckbeak all over again. As he started forward Hermione caught him on the shoulder, "Do you realize what that is!" She said, but Harry couldn't tell if she was nervous, excited, or both.

"No, well, I think Hargid said it was a Parton." Harry said.

"Peryton, Harry, Peryton. Its a fabulous mythical beast. I've read about them!" Hermione said.

"What haven't you read about?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't know, do I, because if I haven't read about it, then I won't know what it is." Hermione replied and Harry sighed.

"So, what is this Peryton thing anyway?" Harry asked.

"Its a giant deer with the front hooves and wings of some sort of enormous raptor."

"Raptor, I'm guessing bird of prey, not dinosaur, right?" Harry said.

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, I can see what it is Hermione, now tell me something I don't know please. Like if its dangerous." Harry offered.

"Right, right. Its not dangerous, not unless you offend it." Hermione said.

"Is this like the whole Hypogriff thing with respect and honor?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. You just can't insult it."

"Insult it, how do I insult it?" Harry said, but Hagrid had started to call him over.

"Harry common, give 'em a pat. He's gentle!" Hagrid bellowed.

Hermione backed away and Harry yelled to her, "How to I insult it! Hermione! How would I insult it! Hermione!" But she was already lost in the crowd.

Hagrid put a large hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Common Harry, he won't bite. I promise." Then with Hagrid's immense strength he was steered toward the large, now menacing looking Peryton.


	25. Where and When Did it Come From?

Harry felt himself go cold and his heart started to beat fast. Now Harry wasn't the nervous in the face of death type, but there was something about the large creature that filled him with a sense of respect or dread, he couldn't tell what it was. He felt a large hand push him hard in the square of the back and suddenly he was face to face with the immense deer. It looked even bigger up closer, maybe twice the size of an average deer.

Harry looked into its, interestingly enough, big purple eyes. The eyes had a glimmer of intelligence about them and he felt the way he always did when Dumbledore looked at him, as if his very mind was being X-Rayed. The Peryton snorted into his face and almost seemed to grin. Then pawed the ground.

Hagrid beamed from behind, "I think he likes you Harry!"

Harry wasn't sure, the eyes were gentle enough, but the thing was powerful with large claws on its front feet. He hoped the deer liked him as he was and not liked him on the ground in a bloody heap.

"Relax Harry, otherwise you'll insult him. He might think he looked ugly or somethin'" Hagrid shouted.

Harry relaxed his shoulders and stared at the deer. Maybe he should bow, maybe not. What was good and what was bad?

"Harry, back up and bit and nod to him."

"Nod?"

"Yeah, but more like a bow, like in a respectful way, but not too low, you don't want to be submissive do ya?"

Harry didn't know if it was bad to be submissive to an enormous deer who could gut him, but he did as he was told. The deer nodded back and then its eyes flicked away from him. It cantered over to the edge of the paddock. It seemed to be done with him and now it was someone else's turn. Now that the Peryton was away from him he felt the large pressure in his chest disappear. It was weird, it was like the dementors made him feel, but less fearful and sad, more respectful and awe inspiring.

Hagrid ussered all the other students up, including Snape, to take a look at the Peryton, one by one though. A crowd apparently was an insult to a Peryton.

Malfoy, remembering the Hypogriff insodent whimpered and shook the whole way up to teh Peryton and his nod was lower than most, as if he almost collapsed. Harry couldn't help from laughing.

Once that was done Hagrid quickly fed the Peryton and then led them away from the paddock, deeper into the forest. The deeper and deeper they went the darker and all out creepier it got. Malfoy contantly yelped at any noise, which was bonus.

Then Hagrid stopped at a very large clearing, bigger than the one the paddock was in.

"Alright you, I want you all to stay quite and still. I'll lure it out so we can have a good look. What'd ya think?" But before any could answer Hagrid lumbered off leaving them all alone.

"What do you think he's getting?" Seamus asked.

"I dunno, probably something horrible and deadly knowing him!" Lavender moaned.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "He wouldn't bring anything really dangerous, not with Umbridge on his case."

"Hermione, this is Hagrid we're talking about. Do I have to go through the list of things he's done?" Ron said.

Hermione looked severely paler and muttered an "Oh my!"

Harry was worried as well and turned to Snape who didn't appear worried at all.

"You're not nervous?" Harry asked.

"He's a teacher, how bad could it be? I mean really." Snape said.

"Pretty bad actually." Ron said.

Snape looked slightly paler also, but tried to keep a calm face.

After a little while Hagrid came bustling back over to them, "K, I got it to come out. Now watch carefull and stay silent!" He whispered urgently.

Harry watched, but nothing happened. Until he saw something, like a rock, moving toward them at a surprisingly fast pace.

"Hagrid, you didn't lure it to this exact spot, did you?" Hermione asked.

Hagrid looked at her, and then a stunned looked came over his face, though he muttered, "It'll be fine, it'll be fine." he didn't look like it was gonna be fine.

As the thing got closer Harry saw what it looked like. It was sort of like a large turtle, well the back was. It had six short, fay legs, that moved quicker than he could have imagined. At the end of the legs were what looked like straight spikes that had just be stuck on. It's face was like a wrinkled old lion, with a long mane of hair that seemed glow of its own accord. Its eyes were large, round, and bright red with small black pupils that flickered this way and that. Its ears were like a horses, long and tall, and they stood straight up on its head. Its mouth was large with little, pointed, needle like teeth. Its back, like he had thought before, was like a turtle shell, but it had long, fat spikes sticking up everywhere, similar to the ones on its feet. Its tail was long and powerful looking, like a serpent's tail. It was a pretty terrifying and interesting sight.

Hermione whispered in his ear, "A Tarasque!"

"A what?" Harry asked, but she had already turned away from him, she was facing Hagrid now.

"Hagrid!" She whisper-shouted.

He spun around to her and mouthed, 'What?'

"How did you get a Tarasque?" She whispered.

"I didn't. I found it here on my travels through the forest. It nearly killed me too, sprang up on me." Hagrid said as if this was something that happened often. Harry was still trying to get the image of the large, squat beast springing out of the grass like a tiger out of his head though.

"You found it?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"Yeah, why?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, Hagrid, Tarasque aren't native to this area. They live in the remote areas of Northern and Eastern Asia. What would one of these be doing here?" She asked skeptically.

"Are ya suggestin' I brought it here?" Hagrid asked going red.

"Well, Hagrid, you don't have the best track record." Hermione muttered embarrassed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't bring one here!" He almost shouted.

"Fine, but where did it come from?" She asked.

"Well, couldn't it of migrated here?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, you know very well they don't migrate."

"Fine, it coulda come here cause it's home was destroyed."

"Hagrid, its home was in Asia!"

"So?"

"So, there is like two whole continents, not to mention a large amount of water sepearting it from here!"

"So yer saying someone moved it here, brought it?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm not saying it was you, I'm saying someone else did, with some sort of intentions to use it. You know its rather dangerous?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I do." Hagrid grumbled.

"Why would someone bring it here though?" Harry asked, finally chiming in after listening to Hagrid and Hermione's agruement.

"I don't know, my first thought it to kill someone, but I don't understand why they haven't done so already." Hermione said.

"Maybe they have."

"We'd have heard about it." Hermione said.

"Unless it happened awhile ago. We don't know how long this thing has been here." Harry said.

Hermione nodded and turned to Hagrid, "Hagrid, how old do you think it is?"

"Dunno. You can tell by how big it is, they keep growing throughout their life ya know. Some people say they seen ones who had lived to a hundred the size of hills and bigger, but this one isn't as nearly as big a hill, so I'd guess twenty-five to thirty years old.

"How long do you think its been here?"

"Well, I saw where its nestin', large cave over to the northeast. It made scratch marks on its way into the cave, they get higher as it gets bigger. So I say it was brought here at 'bout eight ta nine years of age."

"So its been here seventeen or eighteen years?" Hermione asked.

"What I'm sayin'" Hagrid replied.

"Hermione, that's when my dad was here!" Harry said shocked.

"And that was also when Snape was here." She added.

"You think he would know anything about this?"

"He might." She replied grimly.


	26. How to Get Rid of It

The Tarasque kept getting clsoer and closer. Every once in awhile it would sniff the air, turn its head toward them and begin to run back over. Harry knew that the creature knew they were there. But why it didn't charge, Harry didn't know, but he was greatful.

"Hagrid, why doesn't it just, come at us?" Ron voiced the question Harry was thinking.

"Well, the Tarasque is more of an, underground creature. It likes the dark, so, its eyes ain't too good up here, ya see? So, it can only really smell us, and with the wind shiftin' it probably keeps losin' track of us." Hagrid responded.

"Well, why don't we just bolt?" Seamus suggested.

"Cause it my not have good sight, but it has mighty fine hearing. That was why I was tellin' you to be quiet." Hagrid said and Seamus shut up.

"What should we do? Stun it?" Ron asked.

"Naw, that won't work. See its shell, you hit that and yer spell will just come a'bouncin' right off. Its got tough skin as well. No, spells won't work." Hagrid said calmly.

"Then what!" Ron said nervously, "What do we do!?"

"Well, we gotta pin it down without gettin' hit by the spines."

"How do we do that may I ask!?" Ron said.

"Well, I dunno. Hermione, spells might not work, but maybe if you could summon up or create a net?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione said. She then pointed her wand at the creature and muttered something. A large, thick roped net, with heavy weights at the end smashed into the ground over the Tarasque. The creature hissed and spit and hissed some more. Suddenly there was a smoke like smell and Harry saw that the creature was spitting something at the ropes and they were burning. He gulped, this hadn't worked.

"Ok, well, maybe not ropes. Chains maybe?" Hagrid suggested.

"Hagrid, you know chains won't work!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione keep it down! You don't want it ta here us." Hagrid whispered.

Hermione glowered at Hagrid, clearly furious.

"What do we do? Are there any weak points Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's got a weak underbelly. Perhaps if ya hit that it would work. Yeah, let's try that!" Hagrid said with a little too much enthusiasm and a little too loudly.

"You sure this'll work?" Malfoy whimpered.

"No. But since you asked, you get to be the one who'll go first." Hagrid said grinning.

"Go first?"

"Well, we gotta flip the thing over, don't we? Go along." Hagrid said and gestured with his hands.

"Aren't you suppose to do this, as the teacher?" Malfoy asked nervously.

"Well, probably, but my magic isn't that good, plus I ain't suppose to be usin' it. So yer on yer own." Hagrid replied, enjoying himself.

Malfoy moaned and then walk a little ways away from the rest to stand in front of the now free and thoroughly enraged Tarasque.

_"Tu...Turniscurus..Ro...Ro...Ro..Roterotus!" _Malfoy stuttered and spluttered out.

The spell hit the Tarasque and bounced off as if it were wearing a force field. Malfoy barely ducked the spell as if came richocheting back at him. He yelped and dove to the ground. The Tarasque began to hiss more furiously and charged at Malfoy a bit. He leaped out of the way and jumped behind the trees where they were in alarm.

"Oh yeah, Malfoy, fergot, to tell ya, spells don't work on it. They come a'bouncin' off." Hagrid added as if as an afterthought.

"I figured that out." Harry heard Malfoy mumble.

"Alright, who's next?" Hagrid asked, clapping his hands together and grinning as if this were a game or something.

Seamus stood up straight and glared at the Tarasque, maybe hoping it would run away with fear, then he marched toward it. It heard him and turned to face him spitting and hissing in anger. Seamus gulped and pointed his wand at the creature.

"_Bublico Enclosetica!" _Seamus yelled and a huge, clear bubble formed around Tarasque. The Tarasque thrashed around, but surprisingly the bubble didn't pop. Seamus turned and grinnned at everyone else, they he tilted his wand and the bubble tilted it. The Tarasque slided to the side and one of its long sharp spikes went into the side of the bubble. The bubble streched as if it were elastic as the spike went deeper and deeper into it. Seamus looked nervous and began to sweat and then there was a loud popping noise like a gun shot and Harry found Seamus at his side.

The Tarasque was on its side, but it leaned over and righted itself. Now it was livid and was blindly charging in all directions, snapping and clawing at the ground.

Lavender stood up, but didn't move far away from the trees and Parvati stood up also behind her friend. Lavender pointed her wand at the Tarasque, her arms shook so violently Harry thought she would surely miss.

Then she muttered, "_Buldurus!" _The air shimmered near the creature briefly in the shape of a large ramp and then disappeared. Then the Tarasque began to, what appeared to them, float, but after seeing the shimmering ramp Harry realized it was being pushed up it. It was like a large Bulldozer. The creature hissed and scraped the ramp, but it seemed to be smooth and impenatrable. The Tarasque then ran at Lavender and jumped off the end of the ramp. Lavender shrieked and the spell broke as she ran back to hide with the creature running at a tree very near them and slamming into it with such force it cracked in half.

Hermione stood up this time and pointed her wand, not at the creature, but underneath it and muttered something Harry couldn't hear. Then a large wooden plateform formed underneath the creature and rose upward. Higher and higher it rose and the creature thrashed about in, what appeared to Harry as, not anger, but fear. It ran at the edge of the platform, but Hermione muttered another spell, Harry thought it sounded like, "Protego." and the Tarasque collided with an invisible, but solid wall. The creature ran to the other side, but Hermione had blocked that one and all the others.

Now the creature let how a shrill high pitched roar that seemed to split the very air. Harry clamped his hands over his ears in awful pain and turned to see everyone else do the same. Hermione who had to keep one hand free looked like she was in severe pain, but held her arm steady. Then the creature rose the shriek and octive or more and Harry plugged his ears. Then he heard Snape mutter a spell and turned to see his wand pointing at him. Suddenly he couldn't hear the shrieking at all and he turned to Snape.

Snape grinned and did the same to everyone else who sighed with relief, though Harry couldn't hear it, he just saw them. Snape hadn't gotten to Hermione yet was out a ways and was shaking violently, her eyes were squinting, her face was scrunched, and her teeth were bared in agony. Snape pointed his wand at her, but it was too late. Hermione collapsed onto the ground, her wand falling from her grip as she fell unconcious. The platform disappeared and the Tarasque dropped fifteen feet, landed on the ground with a large thump, but began to walk as if nothing happened.

It started forward tentatively, but when it realized the force fields were gone it charged at Hermione, who was completely exposed and utterly defenseless in the open field. Unfortunately it also seemed to know exactly where she was.


	27. The Knight and the Dragon

Harry knew at once what he had to do. His mind was racing. He had to protect her. The shield charm would work, but he would be completely defenseless himself until he got to her. That didn't matter, at least he could move out of the way. What next? How did he get rid of the beast? He could try a similar spell to Hermione's, he thought he might know what it was. Her planned had seemed a good one.

He charged out of the trees and ran full tilt at her. He looked to the side and saw Ron running a little bit ahead of him, but that wasn't really a surprise. Hagrid was running along behind him. He turned back to Hermione and saw that someone was already there. At first he thought it was the Tarasque and his heart skipped a beat, but then he realized it was to small and thin, and it had blond hair. Snape had reached Hermione way before they had.

He was bent over her with his wand arm out, pointing at a barrier he had formed between the Tarasque and them. The Tarasque charged at the barrier and rebounded off it. It shook its head and tried again and again. After the fourth try it stopped, looked stunned, and turned toward Ron. It charged at Ron with, what Harry had mentioned before, alarming and seeminly impossible speed of a creature with such short and squat legs. It roared at Ron, and sounded very much like the lion its head looked like. Ron faltered in his running, thoroughly taken aback by the sudden attack of the creature. His eyes had only been for Hermione.

Harry pointed his wand just before Ron and shouted, "_Protego!" _because Ron seemed too stunned to do it himself. Ron nodded at Harry and ran for Hermione again, all the while staying behind the twelve foot by twelve foor barrier. Once he reached the end he realized there was a large space in between his barrier and Snape's. If only he could reach it before the Tarasque knew it.

"Ron don't!" Harry yelled, "My spell only protects them one way, if you come in from that angle, the creature will charge, and my barrier doesn't cover them there. It only covers their front! Ron! The creature will charge and realize it can get to them! It still thinks it can't! That's why it went for you! Don't!"

Ron didn't seem to be listening and Harry bolted over to him, where Ron's legs were coiled and ready to leap. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder and turned toward the Tarasque. It had heard him shouting and running and had turned toward him now. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged him off.

"Ron, listen, if you go to her, you'll lead the creature right to them, you'll get all three of you killed!" Harry shouted in his ear.

Ron turned to Harry, "But he's by her!"

"Yeah, I know, its Snape, that's good." Harry said.

"No, its not! I'm suppose to rescue her! I'm suppose to be her...her...knight in shining armor I guess! Not him. I want to be the hero." Ron mumbled the last words.

Harry shook his head, that was probably the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, especially right in the middle of danger like this. But then again he kind of understood what Ron was saying. Ron wanted impress Hermione, it was as simple as that. Harry himself wanted to impress a certain girl once upon a time, Ron was just being...Ron.

"Ron I understand what you mean, but not now. Not when you trying to save her could kill you all!" Harry shouted.

Ron scowled at Harry and then nodded grimly, "I'll let him save her."

"Good, now let's try and stay alive." Harry said. The barrier that Harry had produced was protecting them, but only from the front like the other one. The Tarasque could come around the end and they'd be out in the open. Harry watched the Tarasque carefully. It looked around, searching hard. Then, its ears flicked away from them, toward something else. Harry turned and saw Hagrid coming up behind them. Hagrid wasn't looking at the Tarasque either, he was looking at them and Snape and Hermione.

The Tarasque charged and Harry yelled, "HAGRID!" The Tarasque passed Harry's barrier and ran at Hagrid, but when it heard Harry yell it spun on its...heels and charged at Ron and him. "RUN!" Harry yelled and they both bolted. They ran hard, but the creature was faster than he could have imagined. It didn't have horns to ram them with, but it didn't need them. It could impale them on the spikes on its legs or back, whichever it prefered.

Harry turned around and shouted, "_Protego!"_ A barrier formed in front of them and the one from before disipated. The beast ran at the barrier, which was odd because Harry thought it had learned its lesson. It slammed into the barrier at full force and the barrier wavered, visibly rippling. Harry's hand jarred from the force of the creature hitting his spell, but the barrier stayed up.

The Tarasque turned around and ran away. Ron grinned and turned to Harry, "We did it!" He shouted.

Harry smiled back and then he heard an immense roar. They turned and saw the creature running at them again. He turned to Ron who paled severly and they began to back away. They were a yard or two away from the barrier when the creature hit it. The shield shattered and Harry felt his arm vibrate uncontrollably as Ron and him were thrown into the air and onto their backs, landing with a thud.

Harry felt the wind knocked out of him and he rolled over onto his side gasping. He turned to Ron who was doing the same. Harry felt weak and tired, but a sudden thundering crash of feet awoke him instantly. He turned and saw the Tarasque standing over them, growling and hissing menacingly.

Ron raised his wand and Harry heard him start to shout, "Stupe..."

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled it down, "Are you crazy! You heard what Hagrid said, spells bounce off of it!"

Ron looked paler than usual, but underneath the pale was a hint of red. The Tarasque spit near them and the grass its spit hit hissed and smoked. Harry raised his own wand and saw the Tarasque's eyes lock on him.

"_Protego!_" Harry shouted just as the creature spit venom or acid or whatever it was at him. The shield sizzled a bit, but held. Unfortunatly, they were stuck. If they moved the creature would surely get them. Harry tried to run through their options, but it didn't look like they had many especially since the creature found out it could smash the barrier.

Harry was thinking hard when he heard a shout from behind the Tarasque. Then a large mistlike dragon thundered toward them. It screeched and howled with rage. Harry immediatly thought patronus, but it was too pale and too whispy, it was more like a formation of smoke than a formation of light. The smoke dragon roared at the Tarasque which seemed to have frozen in place.

The Tarasque then turned around and spit at the dragon, but nothing happened, it just went right through it. The Tarasque looked as panicked as it had when Hermione was raising higher and higher. It tried to hiss and spit and roar, trying to frighten the dragon, but the dragon just hissed and spit and roared back louder and more menacing. The Tarasque lunged at the dragon, but once again, since it was only made of smoke nothing happened.

Then the smoke dragon lunged at the Tarasque, its long neck and large jaws opening wide as its strangely red smoky eyes gleamed. The Tarasque actually yelped and began to run off in fright. The sight was almost baffling, such an immense, terrifying creature running scared. Harry turned back to the dragon and watched as it began to get smaller and smaller, as if it were being sucked into something.

Once the dragon was almost completely gone Harry realized it had come out of the end of Snape's wand, but he should have known. Harry stood up and let his shield charm disipate again. He helped Ron up and walked over to Snape grinning.

"Snape, that was amazing!" Ron shouted.

Snape blushed and muttered, "It was nothing." After a moment or two the smoke dragon disappeared completely and Hargid and Hermione were revealed. Hermione was in Hagrid's arms, awake, fussing to be put down, but looking thoroughly shaken.

"Hagrid please, I'm fine. Put me down. Please Hagrid." She groaned. Hagrid looked unsure, but finally consented and placed Hermione on the ground where she wobble a bit, but managed to stay up.

Ron ran over to her and begant to fuss, but she pushed him off and said, "Ron, I'm fine. Relax." But she didn't seem to mind his attention as much as Hagrid's.

After Hagrid had finished setting Hermione down he walked over to Snape and said, "You did good. You did real good Sev... What?" He asked as Harry waved his arms around.

"We're calling him Sam." Harry said.

"Oh, well, you did good Sam." Hagrid repeated.

Snape blushed even more and said, "Thanks."

"What was that thing anyway?" Ron asked.

"A Haze Charm. It was invented by Devenic Gerten and was used to scare people away. It takes the form of whatever creature the person is thinking of, but in smoke form. Unforutnately it has gone out of popular use because people know what it is. They know it can't hurt you." Hermione blurted as if reading from a textbook.

"Yeah, that's what it was, a Haze Charm." Snape reinterated.

Hagrid clapped Snape on the back again and Hermione turned toward him, "And Hagrid, not more monsters, or beasts. Please." She chided.

Hagrid reddened, mumbled something they couldn't hear, and went off to check on the other students.

Hermione sighed and then turned to Snape, "Have you ever seen or heard of the Tarasque before?"

"I've heard of it yeah, but never seen it." Snape replied.

"Never, you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I've never seen a gigantic, spiny turtle backed, lion faced, horse eared, squat legged creature before cause something tells me I would remember." Snape said sarcastically.

Hermione nodded and then said, "Then it was after...what are you in fifth year?"

"Yeah."

"Then it was after his fifth year."

"How'd you know, somone could of snuck this thing in." Ron suggested.

Hermione thought and said, "It'd be pretty hard, I think at least one person would have heard about it."

"And spread it."

"So wait, we're saying someone brought this thing in?" Ron asked.

"Yeah."

"But why on earth would someone want to bring in that butt ugly thing?"

"I don't know."

"And who on earth would?" He asked again.

"Well..." Hermione said and turned to Hagrid, the other three did as well.

"He said he didn't." Harry stated.

"Yeah, I know."

"So I believe him."

"So do I." Hermione replied, "But I think he's hiding something."

"Hiding something?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron, he's not telling us everything he knows on this subject." Hermione restated.

Ron nodded and Snape said, "So how do we get him to?"


	28. Of Fancies and Courts

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. We asked him already, but that doesn't really mean anything."

"Well, Hagrid isn't the best at keeping secrets is he?" Ron said, "So, yeah, if you asked and he didn't say anything, it does mean something. It means he probably has nothing to do with it."

"No, it means that he's embarrassed or upset or something and keeps this secret locked away tight, it must hold a bad memory for him." Hermione replied.

"Or that he doesn't know anything." Ron repeated.

"Ron, he knows something, I know he knows something. He knows, that I know he knows something, but he doesn't want me to know what he knows." Hermione said.

Ron gave her a perplexed looked and said, "Yeah, ok, I know."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ron, I'm just saying that he doesn't want us to figure it out, but he has something to do with the Tarasque."

"And what supports that theory?"

"Just the way he spoke, how shifty and agitated he became." Hermione said.

"He became agitated because you were accusing him of bringing a huge, evil beast this close to the castle. I would get agitated too if someone jumped to conclusions." Ron said indignantly.

"He knows! Harry, I'm right, tell him I'm right!" Hermione commanded.

Harry looked shocked, he had only been listening, he hadn't expected to be dragged into the arguement.

"Uh..." Harry said.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

"What? I don't know ok. I think you're right, but I'm not sure. OK!" Harry said quickly and firmly.

"There you go Ron." Hermione said and pointed at Harry.

"There you go what? He just said he's not sure!"

"No, he said he thinks I'm right!"

"Well I heard not sure."

"He only said that so he wouldn't get one of us mad, which is you by the way. He knows I'm right, he's just afraid you'll get all angry." Hermione said.

"No, if he's afraid of anyone its you! You get all in a huff forever! I stay mad for like, three seconds."

"Yeah, cause then you see food and everything in your mind goes blank."

"I just...er!" Ron said.

"Very articulate Ron, truly inspiring." Hermione retorted.

Ron turned bright red from anger.

"Harry, tell him I'm right. Just say it, we both know I am." Hermione said.

"I'm not sure."

Hermione turned on him, "What do you mean YOUR NOT SURE?!"

"Well, I...I'm not sure." Harry said surprised at having her wrath upon him suddenly.

"What, why AREN"T YOU SURE!?" Hermione tried to say calmly but in the end she shouted again.

"Well, I agree he was all shifty and nervous, but I'm not sure that wasn't just cause of the Tarasque." Harry said slowly and calmly

"He was nervous about the Tarasque cause he brought it here." Hermione replied, trying to be calm as well.

"Could be. I just don't want to accuse him and then be wrong, ok." Harry said, wincing slightly at the look on her face.

"Fine. Alright."

"But his track record isn't good Hermione, I agree, it is possible he did this."

Hermione looked like she felt much better and walked off.

Ron rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'Insane.'

Harry pretended not to see and turned to Snape who look amused.

"You got pulled in." Snape said.

"Yeah." Harry said glumly.

"Yet I apparently remain immune." Snape said gleefully.

"Not for long."

"Why?"

"Cause you'll get sucked in. They'll notice you sooner or later."

"Why?"

"Cause, you know time, brains working, eyes seeing, that crud." Harry replied.

"Harry, I'm not going to be here that long, not like this." Snape said sadly, "I won't...I don't know, be in their arguement mediator radar."

"Oh, yeah...I forgot."

"Yeah well, try not to. Remember, soon as they find a cure, I'm gone and ass man is back." Snape said.

"Maybe not, maybe Hermione is wrong. Maybe you'll remember, or change." Harry said desperatly.

"If there is one thing that I learned this past day and a half is that Hermione is almost, less than almost, never wrong." Snape replied, "And never ever let Hagrid pick the pet he's getting you."

Harry chuckled and then sighed, "Yeah, I know, but I want her to be wrong." Harry said, voicing this thought for the first time.

"You want me to remember?" Snape asked and then nodded, "Yeah, well, I do too."

"I also want them never to find a cure."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, its good to know I'm liked, at least this me." Snape said.

"Your a friend and if anyone asked me three days ago if I would ever be friends with Severus Snape I would have looked at them like they were crazy. But now...your a friend." Harry said.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Harry replied. Harry realized for the first time, they were alone. Well, not alone, alone, for Hermione and Ron were only a few paces behind them. But they were in a heated arguement and Harry knew it would be awhile before they turned away from one another in outright anger or silent resentment. Now was as good a time as any to ask questions of Snape.

"Snape, I...I know you...you knew my Dad, but did you know my Mom? Well, I'm sure you knew her, at least by name, but did you_ know_ her?" Harry asked.

Snape looked at Harry wide eyed, and penetrating. Harry knew that Snape knew what he was asking. Snape looked at Harry curiously for a few more moments and then said, "Yeah, I knew your Mom."

"How well did you know her?"

"Fairly well." Snape replied airly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I knew her. Alright." Snape snapped at him.

Harry was taken aback at the sudden change in attitude, "I was only asking."

Snape sighed and said, "We lived near one another before we went to Hogwarts."

Harry was stunned, he'd known his mother was raised as a muggle because that's what his grandparents were, but he hadn't realized Snape had lived nearby.

"Did you ever...know one another, like see or talk to one another?" Harry asked.

Snape nodded, "I watched her."

"Watched her?"

"Yeah."

"Like...how?"

"I would hide, she was so...intimidating at times." Snape said.

Harry nodded, "Did you ever talk?"

"Yes, I was the first one to tell her she was a witch, did you know that?" Snape asked.

Once again Harry was surprised, he hadn't known this at all.

"Her sister, I think she called her Tuney, or Petunia I guess, didn't like me or Lily using magic, but I suppose that's because she couldn't. I think she was jealous." Snape said.

Harry thought for a moment. Trying to picture how his Aunt had felt. He imagined how Dudley felt when Harry was told he was a wizard, if Dudley hadn't thought it was such an otrocious thing beforehand. But he couldn't do it, so he tried to put himself in her place. He pictured how he would have felt if Dudley and not him had been given the letter and invited to Hogwarts. It was hurtful and anger inspiring. He imagined how his Aunt felt when his mother came home, telling of adventures she'd had, of transfiguring things, making things float, being able to disappear and appear at will. He imagined his grandparents falling all over Lily and Petunia being neglected. For the first time he felt a pang of pity and sorrow for his Aunt, something she had surely never felt for him.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"She...meaning Petunia, really hated me and magic, but now I wonder if she almost viewed us as the same thing. I was definately connected to the magic, maybe she put it in her mind that I was the cause?" Snape speculated

"Probably. She does that, and she really does hate anything to do with magic, I know."

"Really, how?" Snape asked curious.

"Well, she...raised isn't the right word...she...let me occupy space in her home. That about sums it up." Harry said.

"You lived with her, Petunia?" Snape said surprised.

"Yeah, when my...my...uh parents died...I went to..." Harry didn't finish, but Snape only nodded.

"She she ever...tell you, or share with you how she felt about magic, is that how you knew?" Snape asked.

"Well, share isn't the right word, and tell isn't either. They have too much of a niceness about them. No, she more...radiated the feeling of hatred toward magic and wel..me by extension I guess." Harry said.

"She hated you?"

"Yeah, her, and her husband, and her son. They all hate me. They basically wish I were dead." Harry replied.

Snape looked at him wide eyed, "What would make you say that?"

"Just a feeling I get from them. And the fact that they constantly tell me I'm a freak, made me live in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years, yell at me and treat me like dirt and well usually ignore me completely like I'm not there. But its really just a feeling." Harry said sarcastically.

"So I'm guess your Aunt confiding in you is a big no?" Snape asked.

"Yeah. She didn't even tell me I was a wizard until Hagrid came bursting through the door holding my acceptance letter." Harry said.

"You were raised as a muggle?" Snape asked wide eyed once again.

"Yep."

"Well I sure wasn't." Snape replied.

"So, you knew my Mom and my Aunt and my Dad."

"Yep."

"Were you and my Mom, friends?"

"Yes...well. We had an interesting childhood friendship. Half the time we were angry or upset with one another and the other half we were the best of friends. A lot of times her being mad at me had to with your Aunt. Like I said, she hated me and she got on my nerves. Sometime I well...my magic was uncontrollable then...but sometimes I did things, bu accident."

"Did things?" Harry asked interested.

"Yes...well...like I said they were accidents. I made things happen and well, sometime Petunia got hurt. Sorry." Snape said.

Harry wasn't upset about his Aunt getting hurt, she was fine now, he was more upset that Snape had done things like that, but Snape had said they were accidents.

"We were friends and we even road on the Hogwarts Express together. That's where I met your Potter...James...your Father." Snape said, obviously trying to be respectful, but it was because of Harry, not because of James.

"And?" Harry asked, wanting Snape to go on.

"Well, I wanted to be together, in the same house as Lily..well I wanted Lily to be in the same house as me."

"Slytherin?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because, all my life, by my Mom, I was told that Slytherin was the greatest of all houses. That Slytherin alone was the house to be in and all other houses were far inferior. She said Slytherin was where I belonged. Though Ravenclaw was next, she didn't mind me being called smart. Then Hufflepuff. Then Gryffindor. She said she wouldn't mind very much if I was in Ravenclaw. She said she would be disappointed if I was in Hufflepuff. And she said she would never call me her son again if I was in Gryffindor. Gryffidnors were evil, did you know that? They stole and took all the glory, they were pompous and proud, which people took as them being gallant and noble. That's what me mum said. If she saw me now, walking and talking with Gryffidnors. Where Gryffindor robes, I think she'd die all over again." Snape said, half humorously, half full of sorrow.

Harry nodded and chuckled at the thought of Gryffindors being evil, but Slytherin and Gryffindor had always been rivals.

"But Lily didn't end up a Slytherin, did she?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes...she didn't become one. I was...unhappy to say the least. It would have be better if your mother had become a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, easier perhaps. But I knew that your mother would never settle in those two, it was either Gryffindor or Slytherin, whichever one the hat decided was better for her. Apparently Slytherin was not better." Snape said gloomily.

"So, she became a Gryffindor and you became a Slytherin, did it end there?"

"In a way...it did, though our relationship...friendship stayed for some time, years after, but it wasn't what...what it could have been." Snape said, there was definate longing in his tone. "We were a friend of sorts, but we became more of an aquataince and then...well, things went down hill. And her being a Gryffindor made her one step closer to that Potter, uh, your dad." Snape said with malic at first, but then changed.

"Then what?"

"Well, we grew apart. We weren't awful to one another, at least she wasn't awful to me and she helped me in and out of some situations, but we were just two people who had once be close. Pot...James always fancied her. He had taken a liking to her from the beginning, but who wouldn't...I mean that your mom had her ways...she was pretty and smart and..." Snape stopped realizing what he was saying and blushed a very deep red, almost as deep a red as Ron did.

Harry wasn't startled though, he'd almost expected this, he knew in his gut, just from the way Snape reacted to everything about his Mom, that Snape had liked her...in a certainw way.

Snape looked at Harry, probably expecting anger or at least surprise, but he didn't get it and was confused, "I thought you'd be...upset if I told you. I mean, you hate me, well the other me."

Harry had completely forgotten about adult Snape, again, even though moments before, teenage Snape had told him not to. He'd been so wrapped up in Snape's tale, in Snape's history that he'd forgotten that this had happened in the more...distant past. Then the idea of adult Snape liking his mother sent a shiver up and down his spine. He couldn't picture them together even though he'd never really know his mother. He just couldn't see the bat like horrible man flirting and courting his mother, it was obscene. Then he had another idea, another image. What would have happened if his father, James, hadn't won Lily's affections or at least got her to marry him? What if Snape had won her over instead. Would he be Harry Snape right now? This sent him another more powerful shiver. But then, would Snape be the spine shivering man he was today. Would Harry's mother have kept him from the dark? Probably. Would adult Snape be the evil, torturous man he was...probably not. These thoughts were sent spinning through his head, added to the others in his mind. His mind felt like it would explode.

Snape was watching Harry and must have decided he was not angry because he said, "I fancied your mum Harry. I liked her a lot."


	29. All Around Thickness

Even though Snape had already implied this fact to Harry before, now that Harry had thought about it, it was a bit shocking. Now that Snape had told him outright, it was a bit surprising, but really no more than anything else that day and the day before. Harry thought for a moment, a part of him understood, a part of him was confused, a part was surprised, a part was angry, and a part didn't care. It was a...mixed emotion.

"Well...there...there it is, what...what do you say?" Snape asked hesitantly.

"I...I don't know what I say. I...a part of me doesn't like the fact that you liked my Mom, but I think that part is still thinking of the adult you, no offense. Another part of me doesn't really mind and understands that you cared for her, you admired her, that you were friends, and that hey you're a teenager, you have feelings like this. And another part of me is just confused and surprised, but then again, I kind of suspected all along." Harry gushed.

Snape walked on silently and then said, "So which emotion is winning out right now?"

'The confusion one." Harry replied.

This made Snape sigh, "I shouldn't have told you. I knew this would happen. I knew you would react this way, you wouldn't like it. But then again, why would you? You have a Dad and I suppose picturing anyone else with your Mom just feels wrong, right? Its all weird and awkward especially since she's decades older than me now."

"Was, decades older than you." Harry stated stifly.

"What do you...oh...right...yeah." Snape finished.

"Its alright." Harry said quietly.

Snape nodded and sighed, then nodded and then sighed again, "This is..."

"Uncomfortable." Harry offered.

"Yeah."

"Well, um, how about them Canons?" Harry asked.

Snape grinned, "I really wasn't one much for Quidditch. It was good to watch sometimes, but the only team I followed or anything was Slytherin. Not very professional, eh?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. Gotcha."

"Do you play Quidditch?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, seeker, like my Dad." Harry said without thinking.

"I know." Snape said coldly.

Harry turned at the sudden change in tone, "What's wrong?"

"Your father just liked to rub it in my face that he was this great Quidditch star and I wasn't. He was good though, really good, I'll give him that. But he was cocky, arrogant, he enjoyed having people fawn all over him, and he always rumpled his hair so it'd look like he was just on his broom and played a game. He liked the attention." Snape said.

Harry nodded. That was something his father and him did not have in common, he didn't like all the attention he got, though he sometimes liked the positive when he won a game, he had enough already, he really didn't need any more than he had.

Hermione and Ron jogged up next to them, Ron to Harry's right and Hermione to Snape's left. Their faces were red and they were turned away from one another, not acknowledging the others presence. Harry sighed.

"Are you two always like this?" Snape asked, grinning. Hermione frowned and Ron scowled.

"No." They said and unison and then hissed at one another. That seemed to be answer enough for Snape and he just shook his head in amusment. The rest of the way up to the castle they walked in silence. They had left the forbidden forest awhile ago and the other Gryffindors, the Slytherins. Hagrid lagged behind, watching the students walk inside. This was their chance to ask him Harry realized. They needed to know.

He nodded to Hermione who looked mildly confused for a second, then seemed to get the hint and mouthed, 'Now?'

"When else?" Harry said to her.

"I think we should give him a little time to...recover." Hermione suggested.

Harry thought and sighed, she was right again. If they asked him now, right after this incident, most likely he'd deny it all, if this memory was so painful. Harry sighed again, "Fine, but we talk to him soon. Tomorrow at the latest."

"Since when were you leader in the 'Hagrid brought the Tarasque' band?" Hermione asked amused.

"Well, I...I'm just curious. And I've thought about it. We really need to know." Harry said.

"You want me...and possibly you to be proven wrong. The sooner we find out, the sooner you can relax." Hermione said, and annoyingly, she had the correct reason. Harry glowered at her and she just shook her head grinning.

Ron wasn't looking at any of them, his face was turned, and he was very red.

"What's the matter now Ron?" Harry asked slighty irritated.

"Nothing." Ron mumbled and growled simultaneouly.

"Well obviously its not nothing. Your mood isn't the best at the moment." Harry stated.

Ron turned to him, face furious, "I thought you'd be on my side! I thought we were on the same page and that you were only appeasing Hermione so you wouldn't be yelled at!"

"Look how well that worked." Harry said jokingly.

Ron yelled, "Now you're talking to her, supporting her!"

"I said I wasn't sure if Hagrid was the one, plus I want to prove that he wasn't the one who brought the Tarasque. That's the only reason why I wanted to do this now." Harry said, "And anyway, Hermione's my friend, I can talk to her when I want, even if you two are at each other throats."

"This has nothing to do with Hagrid being guilty! You're on her side!" Ron bellowed.

This made Harry very angry. He had thought Ron was only upset because he was accusing Hagrid of a crime, but no, this was all for Ron's ego. He didn't want to be wrong and he wanted someone on his side, "What do you mean this has nothing to do with Hagrid!?" Harry said, his voice rising in volume.

"I said it has nothing to do with him! Its between us three...four!" Ron corrected.

"It has everything to do with Hagrid! Its Hagrid's problem!" Harry shouted.

"No, its ours. Its always ours and you're never with me, you're never on my side!" Ron shouted back.

"I'm on your side plenty! But Hermione's usually rational!"

"Rational! Rational! What, are you saying I'm not!? You saying I'm irrational!"

"Yes! You're irrational, hotheaded, unreasonable!" Harry listed.

"WHY!" Ron roared.

"Because you're going on about how this whole arguement has nothing to do with Hagrid when we're talking about him! We're talking about his problems, we're talking about an issue that involves our friend. We're talking about if Hagrid brought the Tarasque here and all you can think about is if you were right or you were wrong! You can only think about your ego!" Harry yelled.

Ron turned such a bright red it looked like his face was going to explode and he turned to Snape, "DO YOU THINK I'M IRRATIONAL!"

Snape looked flustered and started to babble something, "I...er...what...er...what..I...n...er..uh.."

Ron looked disgusted, glowered at all of them, and stomped off, fuming.

Harry felt a tight knot in his chest and a rolling in his stomach. Anger welled up inside him like a great hot air balloon and then burst. He felt himself relax and then regret and sadness flowed through him. He sighed and flopped down onto the grass, tired and achey. His head hurt too, but he figured that was just because it was stuffed with so much right now.

Snape and Hermione sat down next to him and Hermione said in an even voice, "You alright?"

Harry turned, anger boiling again at such a stupid question, but then he stopped himself before he could snap and all he mumbled out was, "No."

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him skeptically.

"Fine Hermione, I'm not alright, but can't you figure out why? Or do I have to explain it!?" Harry said, not being able to control his aner any longer.

Hermione sighed, "I just thought it might help to talk it out. You being upset can't just be about Ron. There is a lot more, I know." Her eyes looked at his, hard and piercing and he found himself comparing her gaze to Dumbledore's.

Harry took a deep breadth and said, "Thanks for trying Hermione, but I don't feel like talking it out. At least not now. You're right though, there is a lot more to this than Ron. But not right now."

Hermione nodded and stood up, "Then we should get to lunch." She then walked off and only looked back to make sure they were following. Harry stood up and followed her. Snape rose slowly and followed Harry.

They arrived at the Great Hall. Harry looked for Ron and found him easily, but he didn't look like he wanted company, so the three sat down far away from him. They ate lunch and then went to their next class.

They went through the entire day without too much happening. They went through the next three days without much incident either. Umbridge was always watching them though and so were, he found, the Slytherins who worked for her. Ron wasn't talking to him still and Harry didn't talk to Hagrid, he was waiting for Ron to come around. Some how their group didn't feel complete without him and he didn't feel right doing something like this without Ron.

Harry didn't know when things between Ron and himself would get better, but apparently it had gotten better between Hermione and Ron. Though their arguements never seemed to last really long. Harry had an idea why.

One detention with Umbridge, the four of them sat together, writing in those special quills Umbridge seemed so fond of, when there was a knock on the door. Umbridge called for the person to come in and a tall Slytherin boy, probably a seventh year strode inside, almost gracefully. He had a look of a great boar, with dark black matted hair, a large pig like nose, huge bushy eyebrows, and large front teeth that jutted a bit, like tusks.

"Yes?" Umbrigde asked.

"There is no sign of him Headmistress." The boy grunted, even sounding like a pig.

"No sign? Nothing unusaul, out of place? Nothing?" Umbridge said, only sounding slightly perturbed.

"None ma'am." the boy grunted back.

Umbridge sighed and said, "Fine then Everett, you may go." She waved her hand dismissavly and turned away from Everett. Everett seemed stunned for a second at the abrupt discharge and grunted in protest slightly. Then he stalk off, irritation plain on his face.

Umbridge turned to the four, "Well?" She asked with distaste.

"Well what?" Harry asked with as much dislike.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you know."

"I believe I don't"

"Come come, you can't be that stupid not to remember."

"I'm not stupid, I just don't know." Harry said angrily.

Umbridge sighed and turned to Snape, "Albus, why did you choose this poor dilusional, obviously a little demented, boy as your...protegee?"

"Hold up a sec., you still think I'm Dumbledore? After everthing that happened, after everything we proved?" Snape asked stunned.

"I know you're Dumbledore."

"How thick can you be!" Snape snapped.


	30. Corkscrewing and the Heap

Umbridge frowned at this and said, "Now Albus, is this anyway to talk to your superior?"

"Superior? You are in no way my superior!" Snape shouted.

"Ahha! So you admit it! You're Albus Dumbledore!" Umbridge yelled in triumph.

"NO you wicked old hag! Get it through your fat ugly head! I'm not Albus! Why do you still think I am!" Snape roared.

"Oh I know it. I feel it. Its the only logical conclusion." Umbridge replied.

"To what?"

"Why we couldn't find you. Us, the ministry of magic, couldn't find one measly wizard? It doesn't make sense. Illogical. So, here is the answer." Umbridge said matter of factly and pointed at Snape.

"Dumbledore isn't measly" Harry hissed at her.

Umbridge turned to Harry and said, "He is if he was caught so easily. Give it up boy, stop pretending."

Harry groaned and said, "Headmistress, I can assure you that the boy next to me is not Albus Dumbledore."

Umbridge chuckled lightly and said, "And why am I suppose to believe that?"

"Because, well look at all the proof stacked up against it." Harry said.

"The only proof against him being Albus Dumbeldore is that he didn't revert back to himself after an hour, but that's only if he used a polyjuice potion."

"Well, what else is there?" Ron asked.

"A shrinking potion of course." Umbridge said to Ron as if he were two. Ron turned bright red with anger, finding he was being talk to as if he were younger than he was a lot.

"A shrinking potion?" Hermione asked, "But that would just make him younger."

"Yes, dear, and it would make him look completely different." Umbridge said, "And from our records, Albus Dumbledore was blond when he was a boy."

"No, no, you're wrong, Dumbledore had Auburn hair." Hermione said quickly.

Umbridge turned to look at her and Hermione continued, "I saw a picture of him when he was younger in one of the books I was reading."

Umbridge frowned, "From our recollections, he was blond."

"No he wasn't." Hermione said firmly.

"I am older, wiser, and much more powerful than you deary. So who do you think is right?" Umbridge said.

Hermione scowled, but didn't say anything more.

"So, there you have it, he's Albus Dumbledore." Umbridge said.

"But he had blue eyes, has blue eyes." Harry replied.

"Oh, those can be changed of course." Umbridge said, delighted at smashing all their reasons for why Snape wasn't Dumbledore.

"But a shrinking potion wouldn't just make him look younger, he'd have the mind of whatever age he turned into." Hermione said.

Umbridge raised an eyebrow at her, "And how would you know that?"

"I...uh...read it somewhere. I like to read." Hermione added.

Umbridge seemed to think this was a suitable answer and continued, "Yes, yes you are right, if he drank the shrinking potion and let's say, became a teenager, then he would have his teenager mind. But if he drank half the cure, he would be fine."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Well now, don't you know? The cure. Its not one potion, but two. One potion gives the person their normal, older body and the other returns their memories. If Albus here drank the one giving him his memories back, well, he'd have his younger body and his older mind. It says right here, in my potions book." She walked back behind her desk and pulled out a perfectly intact, shiny, hard covered book that read, _Potions, Elixirs, and Draughts and Their Cures. _She flipped open the book, scanned the page quickly, then flipped through it again to about halfway. Then she grinned, "Yes, yes, once again, I am correct. The cure is two separate parts. You can't cure someone completely without the other."

Hermione thought quickly and said, "What are they?"

Umbridge eyed her suspiciously, but unable to contain herself from boasting she said, "One is called Bermheaval's ReAging Draft. Its the only one in the world that cures this type of shrinking potion. All others are temporary or not strong enough to counteract the effects. The other half is the Elixir of Remembrance created by Alchemist Barrick Ferandis. Once again, no other memory spell, charm, or potion is strong enough to reverse the effects. Only these two can...return you to your normal self." Umbridge said grinning very widely and there was so much glee in her voice it made Harry nervous. Why was she so happy?

Then she said, "And of course, I have both potions right here." She put the book down on her desk and then opened on of the drawers. She pulled out a small vial that glowed a strange radioactive green and another larger bottle that was as clear as water except for the fact that something red and shining was swirling around in it.

The four looked at Umbridge stunned, here was the cure, what they had been looking for, waiting for. And she had it all along, in one form or another, right under their noses. Harry heard Snape gulp and then Harry had a sick feeling in his stomach, this was it, the end. Not just of teenage Snape either, of his schooling at Hogwarts most likely as well. If Snape took that potion then he would change back and Harry, Hermione, and Ron would be punished severely, even if it was just a mistake. Harry gulped himself. Snape couldn't drink that potion.

"Now Albus, I will return you to your normal self, but you have two choices. You can tell me what happened to Severus Snape, and most likely get a slightly lighter sentence, or you can refuse and be punished more severely. What will it be?" Umbridge asked.

Snape gulped again and looked at Harry, Harry shrugged. Then suddenly, Snape's face looked like he had an idea. He smirked briefly before putting on a defeated look.

"Alright...Umbridge." Snape said because he didn't know her first name, "I will show you what happened to Severus."

"Show me? No, no, no, you will tell me." Umbridge said.

"I have to show you..." Snape paused.

Harry muttered, "Dolores."

"Dolores, I have to show you." Snape continued quickly, "It is the only way."

Umbridge frowned, thought for a moment and said, "Very well. Get up, but anything suspicious and I will stun you." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Snape's chest.

"I need them was well." Snape said nonchalantly as he stood up.

Umbridge looked suspicious once again, "Why?"

"Because...I put a spell on where Severus is hidden, we need all four of us to get in. For security reasons." Snape said.

Umbridge frowned even more, and looked at him skeptically. She thought for another moment, battling herself in her head and said, "Fine. You three, up. No funny business or you're all expelled." She pointed her wand at the three and waved it, gesturing for them to move.

The three stood and Umbridge got behind the four of them, prodding each one in the back in turn. Ron groaned, muttering something about, 'Deja Vu' and was immediately jabbed.

Umbridge hissed at Ron, "You, Mr. Weasely will stay quiet or it won't only be you who will be punished. You're father seems to get up to very suspicious business, maybe I'll start looking into it more." Ron looked pale and didn't say anything else.

Snape continued to walk and Harry had no idea where he was going, though Snape seemed confident enough. Harry at first thought they would go to the dungeons, but that was not where Snape was leading them at all. Harry tried to lean forward and whisper in Snape's ear, but he was slapped across his left cheek by Umbridge's wand. He didn't yelp or cry out, but just glared ahead, feeling her eyes boring into his back.

They kept walking and Harry was getting more impatient and more nervous by the second. He really wanted to know where they were going and was shouting the thought in his mind, but for all he knew, Snape wasn't a legilimens yet.

They walked up a marble staircase and down a long hallway before Harry realized where they were headed, McGonagall's office. Harry was surprised Snape knew where it was, he'd only seen it once the second time he was a teenager and Snape being a Slytherin Harry wasn't sure how many times he'd seen the Head of Gryffindor's Office. But then again, he'd seen Snape's several times.

Umbridge seemed just as confused, "Where are we headed Albus? This isn't near your former office."

"Now Dolores, I know you are brighter than that. Ask yourself, why would I put Severus in my office?" Snape said, "It is a very obvious place, the first place anyone would look. You proved that yourself by suggesting it. Unless you are questioning my intelligence, I think you should know I wouldn't put it there."

Umbridge frowned, but took that as a good answer as they walked on.

Once they were in front of McGonagall's office Snape said, "I'm going to knock." He turned to look at Umbridge and Umbridge gave a curt nod. Snape knocked.

McGonagall called form inside, "Come in."

Snape opened the door and the five stepped in. McGonagall didn't look up from whatever she was doing right away, "I will be with you in a moment."

Umbridge didn't like waiting and said, "Hem, hem." Giving her annoying little cough or clearing of her throat.

At this McGonagall's head snapped upward in distaste, "Dolores, you really should get that checked with Poppy, you seem to have had that sore throat or cough for awhile now."

Umbrigde flushed with anger and said, "That is headmistress to you."

"What, colleagues cannot refer to one another by their first names?" McGonagall asked.

"Not when the person is their superior."

"Superior? Of course, I wouldn't call my superior by their first name unless they allowed. Now why, may I ask, do you have your wand pointed at my students, Dolores." McGonagall asked.

Umbridge frowned deeply, but didn't pursue the subject, "I believe only three of these are your students Minerva, and not for very long I should add."

"Why is that Dolores?" McGonagall said with emphasis.

Umbridge grimaced and said, "Because the blond one, is not a student at Hogwarts at all."

McGonagall paled slightly, but otherwise stayed calm, "How is that Dolores?"

"He is none other than Albus Dumbledore." Umbridge said with triumph again.

McGonagall couldn't control herself and snorted with laughter. Umbridge looked up enraged, "You doubt me?"

"Yes, Dolores, I do. This boy here, Sam, is a student of mine, not Albus Dumbledore. And I'm afraid your failed pursuit of Albus is making you...delusional to say the least. Accusing a student like that, with no proof."

"But I have proof." Umbrigde said snidely, "I do. I have the cure for the shrinking potion he most likely used. All I have to do is make him drink it and all will be revealed."

Professor McGonagall paled even more and her mouth became a firm line, "Then why Dolores, are you here and not shoving a potion down poor Sam's throat?"

"Because, as I assume you know, Professor Severus Snape is missing and I believe Albus here has something to do with it." Umbridge said.

McGonagall frowned and said, "Alright, then what do Potter, Granger, and Weasely have to do with this Dolores?"

"They were aiding him Minerva. They are his cohorts, his henchmen." Umbridge said.

McGonagall gave a false chuckle, "Henchmen Dolores, really?"

Umbridge frowned and said, "You don't have to believe me now Minerva, but I will prove you wrong. I will show you and then we will see who is laughing."

"You still haven't answered why you are here Dolores." McGonagall said.

"Because Albus lead me here. He is about to show me what he has done to Severus Snape."

McGonagall locked eyes with Snape and Snape shrugged. Umbridge missed this as she looked around the room for anything suspicious.

"Well?" Umbridge said impatiently.

"Well what?" Snape asked.

"Well, where is he?" Umbridge hissed.

"Who?" Snape said.

Umbridge looked furious, "WHERE IS SEVERUS SNAPE?"

"How should I know. Probably in his office." Snape replied.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN HIS OFFICE!"

"I mean, he is probably occupying space inside the room in the dungeon that he calls his office." Snape said again.

"THEN WHY ARE WE HERE!"

"I don't know, why are we?" Snape asked.

"YOU WERE LEADING ME TO SEVERUS! WHERE IS HE!"

"Oh, Severus, probably in his office."

Umbridge looked livid and shouted, "YOU DID SOMETHING TO SEVERUS! WHERE IS HE!"

Snape shrugged, "I didn't do anything to Severus. At least not that I can remember."

Umbridge screamed, "YOU SENILE OLD FOOL! WHERE IS HE!"

"Who?" Snape said, there was slight glee in his tone.

Umbridge was so angry her face was a bright red to match Ron's hair and she was holding her breadth. If steam could have come out of her ears and nose, it would have. Her eyes bulged to immense size and looked as if they would pop out of her head altogether. Her nose was flaring wildly like a bull snorting. Her mouth was set into a tight, hard line. Her fists were clenched and Harry thought that she would snap her wand in half.

Then she seemed to have lost all control and pointed her wand at Snape. Before Snape could raise his own wand or McGonagall could shout her spell Umbridge screeched,, "_Expulso!"_

At first it all appeared to happen in slow motion. The spell, which was a light purplish color shot out of Umbridge's wand. Harry turned to look at Snape who had a shocked expression on his face and was slowly, too slowly, raising his wand. Harry turned to McGonagall who was shouting something and her wand was pointed at Umbridge. He turned to Hermione and Ron who both looked stunned as well, but they both were raising their wands also. Then he turned back to Snape who was mouthing something just as the purple stream of light hit his chest.

Then time seemed to go back to normal and everything happened at once. The purple spell struck Snape in the chest and sent him corkscrewing several feet into the air until he slammed into the wall behind him with a loud thud and crack as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Just before Snape was thrown backward he was able to shout stupefy. The red stream of light collided with McGonagall's which had been out of her wand as soon as Umbridge had shouted her spell. Then Harry heard himself, Ron and Hermione all shout stupefy as well. All five spells merged into one another and struck Umbridge in the abdomen.

As soon as she was hit she looked shocked for a second, looked at all of them, and almost comically collapsed to the ground in a heap.


	31. The Possibly Exploding Doorknob

Everyone stood frozen for a moment, as if they had all be stunned themselves and then McGonagall collapsed back onto her chair, mouth and eyes wide in shock. Harry didn't know what to do or say.

Then McGonagall got her wits about her again and rushed to Snape who seemed to be bleeding from his head.

McGonagall turned to Hermione and shouted, "Get Madam Pompfrey, now!"

Hermione didn't even pause as she rushed out of the room and Harry heard the pitter patter of her feet die away in the empty hall.

McGonagall began muttering some spells under breadth and the bleeding slowed, but didn't stop altogether. She looked worried, which was like her being panicked.

She then looked up at Harry and said, "What is the meaning of all this Mr. Potter." her voice stern.

Harry was still stunned and she had to shout, "Potter!" before he was pulled out of his trance.

"I...we were in detention with Umbridge and she began accusing Snape of being Professor Dumbledore again." Harry said quickly.

"Again?"

"Yeah, that was the second time. The first she thougt he'd drank a polyjuice potion and was posing as a student that way." Harry replied.

"What happened to stop this theory?" McGonagall asked, though it seemed she already knew the answer.

"She chained us to chairs for an hour." Ron said bluntly, seeming to be pulled back to reality as well.

McGonagall looked livid for a second, then controlled her anger, "She chained you...to chairs?"

"Yeah."

"Then what?"

"Well after we were there for an hour and nothing happened she had to let us go."

"What happened to the second time."

"She said Snape was Dumbledore in disguise as his younger self using the shrinking potion." Harry said.

"Surely she knows he wouldn't have his memories though?" McGonagall asked.

"Yeah, we questioned her about that was well, but then she told us the cure had two parts. One that restores the body and one that restores the mind. She theorized that if Snape or Dumbledore drank the half that restored the memoreies, he'd have his younger body and older mind." Harry continued.

"Not a bad theory. Also, we know she has the cure. Which means there is one and we can make it, all we have to do is find how to do that." McGonagall stated.

"She had a potions book that had both, she showed us." Ron said.

McGonagall looked at him interested and then turned to Harry, "Then?"

"Then she said Snape had two choiced, he tell her where Snape was or she'd shove it down his throat right then. So Snape got this idea, I guess, to lead us here. So he brought us and then...well you saw the rest." Harry finished.

McGonagall nodded and said, "She did some very illegal things, though of course she won't be punished, not with the Minister of Magic backing her. You four on the other hand could be in some very deep trouble."

"What about you?" Harry asked concerned.

"What about me?"

"You cast the spell also."

"Yes I did, but only after she attacked a student. I was defending Severus, or in this case Sam, that is completely legal." She replied.

"So what about us? What will happened." Ron asked nervously.

"I will do what I can. We can only hope for the best." McGonagall said firmly.

"What about Snape, is he alright?" Harry asked.

McGonagall looked down, Snape was still bleeding, though only slightly and bruises were forming all over, "He should be alright."

Then Madam Pompfrey burst through the door with Hermione in tow.

Madam Pompfrey looked at the scene and gasped when she saw Umbridge. Then she gave little cry when she saw Snape.

"I suppose that's Severus? I would recognize him anywhere. He showed up in my hospital as a boy more than even you Mr. Potter." Madam Pompfrey said.

"I've slowed the bleeding as much as I could, but I didn't want to move him. I don't know how severe his injuries are. He slammed into that wall pretty hard as you can see." McGonagall said and pointed to a large indent in her wall.

Madam Pompfrey nodded and turned to Umbridge, "What about her? What happened."

"Five stunning spells. I suppose she'll be alright, though that many can take a toll." McGonagall said.

Madam Pompfrey nodded and said, "Yes Minerva, I know. Thank you." She pointed her wand at Snape and said, "_Ferula!"_ Bandages appeared out of nowhere and began winding themselves around Snape's head very carefully. Then Madam Pompfrey shouted, "_Mobilicorpus!" _Snape's body lifts a few inches off the ground and begins to float toward Madam Pompfrey. She then turned to McGonagall, "If you could get her." She points at Umbridge.

McGonagall nods and says, "_Mobilicorpus!"_

Madam Pompfrey nods and walks out, Snape's body follows and Madam Pompfrey watches him carefully to make sure he is unharmed.

McGonagall follows, but doesn't watch Umbridge at all and Umbridge ends up slamming into the door frame. Then exit and Harry could here Umbridge slamming into a few more things down the hall. Harry could have sworn that McGonagall was doing it on purpose, but he couldn't be sure.

Hermione turns to both of them and says, "Shouldn't we follow?"

Harry realized that the Madam Pompfrey was carrying away their friend and that they should probably make sure he was alright, he nodded and they began to walk towards the door when Ron said, "What's that?"

Harry spun around and almost tread in what Ron was pointing at. It was a puddle of some sort of liquid, it was a light, but bright green, with red swirling around in it. Harry realized instantly what it was, or had been. It had been the two potions, the cure to Snape's condition. Umbridge had, had them with her when she collapsed and she must have crushed or dropped them. Harry swore loudly and then the two potions mixed together began to hiss.

Harry looked as the mixture of liquids began to smoke and steam and Hermione pointed her wand and shouted, "_Tergeo!"_ The potion was immediatly siphoned off the ground nad headed toward her wand where it disappeared as though sucked into something. Harry turned back to the place where the potion had been to find a large burn mark in the carpet.

"We should do something about that." He said and Hermione nodded.

_"Reparo!" _Hermione shouted and the carpet seemed to stitch itself back together, leaving no trace of the burn mark.

Ron turned to the wall where Snape had hit and bean to shout, _"Reparo!"_ But Hermione grabbed his arm just before he finished and he turned on her.

"What?" Ron asked annoyed, "Only you can fix stuff?"

"No Ron, that's the only proof we have that Umbridge attacked Snape." Hermione said and sighed.

"What about him bleeding in the Hospital Wing, I think that's plenty proof."

"Yeah, but not after Madam Pompfrey heals him." Hermione says, "Besides, a little more proof can't hurt, right?"

Ron and Harry nod in agreement.

"Let's go then." Ron said and motioned for them to follow as he began to walk. Harry realized that Ron was talking to him, the excitement had made him completely forget about their arguement and apparently Ron had forgotten as well.

"Ron, I have a better idea." Hermione said.

Ron seemd to be on the verge of getting annoyed, but surpressed it, "What?" He said a little harsher than necessary.

"We should go to Umbridge's office." Hermione said.

"What? Are you mad? Her office? We'd be killed!?" Ron shouted, "How is that a better idea!"

"Ron she's not there right now, and since the potion was destroyed, we need to find a way to make another one. We know its in the book she has, so we should go and get it."

Harry actually thought that this was a pretty good idea, though it could be risky, "Yeah, yeah, ok, let's go."

Ron nodded, understanding now and agreeing.

Hermione then walked off and the other two followed. They got to Umbridge's office in a matter of minutes, but they didn't go in right away. Hermione looked at the door and said, "She probably has some protection on it. I'm afraid to touch the door at all."

Harry nodded and said, _"Alohamora_!" The spell hit the door and made a fizzeling, disintergrating noise, and then disappeared altogether.

"Ok, so we know we can't open the door that way, but who says its locked?" Ron asked, he leaned forward to open it, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Ron, no." She hissed.

"What?"

"We don't know if there is some sort of curse, or charm, or spell protecting the door from intruders, something worse than a spell disintergrating. With her it could be anything." Hermione said.

Ron looked at the doorknob he had been about to touch as if it were a large, ugly spider and backed away, lowering his hand, "So, what do we do?"

Hermione pointed her wand at the door and whispered, _"Specialis Revelio."_ The spell hit the door, fizzled, and disintergrated like the Harry's.

"What was that suppose to do?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked annoyed and said, "It was suppose to reveal whatever magical properties, spells and such, the door has, but apparently she has a very strong Disintergration Charm attached to it."

"No duh." Ron said and Hermione glared at him.

"So, what do we do?" Harry said, repeating Ron's previous statement to avoid an arguement.

"I guess we just have to try and open the door." Hermione stated tentatively and began to reach for the doorknob, but Ron pushed her hand aside.

"Are you mad?"

"You asked me that before and to answer you, no, I'm not mad or insane, or at least I don't think I am." Hermione said irritated.

Ron scowled and said, "What if the doorknob like, blow up or something?"

"Then it blows up."

"Yeah, and so does your hand!" Ron said.

"I'm sure Madam Pompfrey can fix that." Hermione replied cooly.

"If anyone is going to have their hand blown off its me. Got it." Ron said firmly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but blushed slightly and then back away from the door. Harry hesitated, feeling a bit like this was the sort of thing he should be doing and he shouldn't put his friends in danger, when Ron grabbed the doorknob.

The doorknob glowed purple and there was a flash of light and a bang.


	32. The Room That Seems To Attack

Ron grabbed the doorknob which glowed purple and then there was a flash of light and a bang. A muffled yell and then a puff of smoke. Hermione shrieked as Ron was completely covered and then was thrown out of the smoke violently and hitting the floor hard.

Hermione rushed over to Ron and asked hurredly, "Are you alright?"

Ron groaned, sat up, rubbed his head and muttered, "Fine."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. I grabbed the doorknob and it grew really hot, but I couldn't move my hand away. I pulled and tugged and then it said something like, 'Password.' Though the flash of light and the bang kind of distracted me, so I wasn't sure. When I didn't answer there was something sharp that drove into my hand from the doorknob, I guess you heard me yell. Then the smoke came out and something big and heavy punched me in the face. So I was thrust out of the smoke and then well, you know the rest." Ron told them.

Hermione helped Ron to his feet and Ron groaned again, Hermione looked worried, "What is it?"

"I dunno. I feel kinda woozy." Ron mumbled.

"Woozy?"

"Yeah, but its going away. But man does my hand hurt." Ron groaned again.

Hermione flipped his right hand over and shrieked a little again. There was a large, perfectly cylindrical hole, probably an inch in width and a quarter of an inch in depth. It also looked really infected and it almost glowed an angry red.

Ron rubbed it and then yelped in pain, "Ouch!"

"Don't touch it." Hermione scolded.

"What is it?" Ron asked nervously as it began to ooze.

"I don't know Ron, I really don't. Some kind of dark magic I've never heard of." Hermione said.

Ron gulped, "What makes you think its dark magic?"

"Because Ron, I've never seen anything like it before." Hermione grumbled and Ron seemed to agree with this statement. Then he yelped again because the hole or whatever began to squirm or move and it changed from an angry red to a dark, dead black. Ron looked stricken and Hermione frightened. Harry didn't know what to do.

Hermione pointed her wand at the mark and said, "_Episkey!", _but nothing happened, Hermione looked even more frightened.

Ron frowned and asked, "What do we do?"

"We should...get the book and then go to the library to figure out what's wrong with you." Harry replied after a moments thought.

Ron nodded then said, "But how're we suppose to get in?"

"We just have to figure out the password." Harry replied.

"Oh yeah, real easy. But let me tell you, you have one shot, otherwise you'll end up like me." Ron said.

"I know."

"So what's you're guess?" Ron asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Harry said sheepishly.

"Well, you better think of one." Hermione stated, "We have to do this quickly." She then turned to look at Ron.

Harry nodded, thought for a moment and then walked over and grabbed the doorknob before the other two could stop him. The doorknob glowed purple and burned red hot and there was a flash and a bang. Then a deep ominous voice said, "Password."

"Uh, Dolores Umbridge."

"WRONG!" the thing boomed.

"NO, wait, uh, The Ministry of Magic!" Harry bellowed. He could feel something starting to move around in the handle.

"WRONG!" It boomed again.

"Uh, Cornelius Fudge!"

"WRONG!" it shouted and Harry felt something creeping up and touching his hand.

He thought for a moment and then shouted, "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!"

"CORRECT!" The voice said in less of a menacing voice, though still very loud. Whatever was moving in the doorknob receeded and the doorknob stopped burning. He was able to free his head. With a loud click the door opened ot reveal Umbridge's office.

Harry looked down at his hand, it looked red and it was sore, but the thing hadn't had a chance to make its mark, Harry sighed with relief, then beckoned the other two to follow.

Ron came first and then Hermione.

Ron asked Harry, "What was the password?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"How'd you know?" Ron asked stunned.

"She's obsessed with him and of course no one would suspect that that's her password, she hates him." Harry replied confidently.

Hermione walked up next to him and whispered, "You guessed." It wasn't a question.

Harry turned to her and blushed, how did she always know? The reddening of his cheeks was answer enough as she strutted farther into the room and they began to look for the book.

They searched and searched, but couldn't find it. Harry could have sworn that she had place the book on her desk before they left, he'd seen her do it, but now it was nowhere to be found.

Ron sighed after looking for awhile and said, "Why are we looking this way? _Accio Potions Book!"_ Ten differnt books of potions came towards at Ron, but instead of gliding over to him gently they threw themselves at him, almost as if they were alive and attacking. Ron ducked several, but the others slammed into him hard. He cried out as one knocked his feet out from under him and another slammed into his nose. Ron groaned on the floor as the books returned to the places they had been previously.

Hermione frowned, "Ron, you should have known she would have sort of spell to stop anyone, but her from summoning objects she doesn't want them to have."

"Then why can't she be normal and make it so you can't summon them, instead of having them attack you?" Ron grumbled as Harry helped him to his feet.

"You should know by now with Umbrigde. Why be normal when you can cause more pain?" Harry said.

Ron nodded as they went to the places where the books had landed. After a brief search of the office for the attacking books, Hermione was able to find the book they needed.

"Here it is!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pulled a book off the shelf, but then yelped and dropped it.

Ron and Harry ran over to her and Ron asked, "What happened?"

"The book burned me. It burned me!" She cried out as she looked a her bright red, and raw looking hand.

"Is everything in here dangerous?" Ron shouted.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry said and then turned to Hermione, "What type of spell do you think is on the book?"

"Its a curse I think." Hermione said and Harry rolled his eyes, "Well I think its the Flagrante Curse, it causes the object to burn skin when touched."

"Why would she do that? She'd just burn herself." Ron said.

"I don't know, she must know the countercurse, but it does seem like a bit much, doesn't it? I mean, to do anything would take so much time." Hermione said.

"Do you know the countercurse?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do." Hermione said irritably and pointed her wand at the book, "_Aguatrante!"_ The book glowed blue and then returned its normal color.

"Did it work?" Ron asked.

"I think so." She reached down and picked up the book, but this time it didn't burn her, "It worked."

Ron rolled his eyes and mouth 'Duh.' to Harry. Harry snickered and then turned to Hermione who was already riffeling through the Potions Book.

"What's it say?"

"Wait a moment." She snapped and then said, "Oh, wow."

"Wow what?" Ron asked.

"The potions look very complicated." She replied.

"More complicated than the polyjuice potions?"

"No and it doesn't take as long either, but it does seem to take awhile, three to four days." Hermione said.

"No wonder Umbridge wasn't jumping down our throats these past few days, she's be waiting. She's been making the potion and waiting." Ron said.

Hermione nodded and said, "We should bring this to Madam Pompfrey and Professor McGonagall immediately, let them handle this for now. And while we're at it we should ask Madam Pompfrey about you're hand."

"No way. If we ask her, then they'll know we broke into Umbridge's office. Even if they do hate her, that's still breaking the rules and you know how strict McGonagall is." Ron said.

"How will we explain the book then?" Hermione asked.

"We'll just say...she...no, we'll say we found it in Snape's office." He replied.

"And why were we in Snape's office? If we're not allowed to be in Umbridge's why would we be allowed in Snape's?" Hermione asked.

"Because he said we could. Because that's where we were gonna go after detention with Umbridge, to see if Snape had anything hidden there. But then we got dragged into this whole mess and couldn't do it. But while Snape was up in the hospital wing, we snuck down and got the book!" Ron said triumphantly.

Hermione sighed and said, "You know we already told Professor McGonagall about the book, right? How'll we explain that?"

"We won't tell her its Umbridge's book." Ron said.

Hermione sighed again and replied, "Alright, but what about your hand?"

"We'll figure it out." Ron responded, "So, let's go Madam Pompfrey, she'll have a brew made up in no time." Ron said, feeling very good about himself.

Harry nodded and the three walked out. They got to the hospital wing where Ron explained about the book and how they got it. Madam Pompfrey believed them, but McGonagall eyed them skeptically. Though she let it go. Once that was done, they checked on Snape, who was healing, but still unconcious.

Afterwards Harry ran into his dormitory to grab his invisibility cloak. They put that one, went down to the library, and walked into the restricted section, that's where Hermione supposed they would find information about the mark.


	33. The Nest

They searched for an hour or two with no success, but Hermione made them push on and for once Ron wasn't complaining, well at least not about the research. He was moaning about his hand.

Every once in awhile Ron would let out a long moan and Hermione would shush him irritably. Harry at first thought this was rather annoying and wanted to tell Ron to shut up, but then he realalized that Ron may have been in a lot of pain. He was one to complain or gripe about work and stuff, but usually not one to moan about pain, the mark must have really hurt.

Harry looked down at his own hand. It was red and raw, but thankfully hadn't turn the dark black that Ron's hand. Harry took this to mean that whatever got into Ron's hand didn't get into his own, but it still stung a bit and he didn't even have a hole.

"Ohhhohhhh." Ron let out, though softly so no one would hear outside the restricted section.

Hermione turned around and shot him and look, then she whispered harshly, "Ron, will you be quiet!"

"I can't. It hurts." He moaned again from his sitting potion on the floor in front of the bookshelves.

"Well, if we had just gone to Madam Pompfrey, then you wouldn't be in this pain." Hermione scolded.

"I told you we shouldn't. Plus, who knows if she could have done anything. She couldn't fix Snape right away." Ron said.

"That was a...unique case. You know Madam Pompfrey can cure almost anything." Hermione whispered back.

"Yeah, almost! Who says..."

"Guys, shut up." Harry said to them both. They turned around and looked at Harry, hurt expressions on their face. Harry sighed and said, "You're getting on my nerves with all the bickering. Can't you just stop for five minutes? We need to fix Ron's hand and all you two can do is snipe at each other."

Hermione frowned, but nodded and went back to work.

Ron looked dumbstruck for a second, but he too nodded and pulled another book off the shelf.

Harry put back the book he had been reading, which wasn't a very pleasant book. _The Invention of the Most Painful and Disgtusting Spells. _And the worst part was that there weren't just gruesome discriptions, there were pictures as well. Plus, whoever had wrote it seemed to revel in others pain, including the pain of people reading the book.

Harry shuddered slightly as he placed the book back and picked up another one. _Fantastic, Horrible, Terrible, Ferocious, Ghastly Monsters, Beasts and Creatures and What They Can Do To the Human Body._ It was a long title and something Harry would have preferred to put down, but Hermione said they would have to read every book they came across. She didn't know if it was a curse, a potion, some mark of a monster, or something else. They would have to look.

As Harry began to read about the Scylla, a horribly grotesque sea monster. It had twelve dangling feet, six long necks, a head on each neck and four eyes on every head. Each head also had three rows of teeth. The body could have resembled a giant dog's reminding Harry of Fluffy. At the end was a huge fish's tail which completed this...interesting creature. But with the monster being fifteen feet long and each neck being five feet, Harry seriously doubted that was what was in the Umbridge's doorknob.

Harry continued to read the book, finding monsters even Hagrid would run screaming from. No, actually that was wrong, Hagrid would find something cute or gentle or sweet about the monster, give it a name that seriously didn't fit it, and then keep it as a pet. Harry couldn't picture a monster that Hagrid would hate, even the Scylla in all its disgutsingness.

For the most part the monsters were rather large and the author seemed to think that the larger and more gruesome the monster, the better. That seemed to be the attitude of most of the books in the restricted section. The more pain, the more fear, the more vomiting it causes the better. Ugh.

But after reading about a large mushroom shaped monster at the bottom of the ocean that lures people in with its sweet singing voice and appirations of dancing children, he came to a part about smaller monsters.

There were passeges about nymphs, kelpies, gindelows, imps, goblins, gremlins, sprites, pixies and so forth, all of which Harry knew. There were some Harry didn't know as well. Like the Bogle, from Scottish folklore that loved to annoy people in general. They would make sounds or noises around a corner, so when the person turned nothing was there. Then they would do it again until the person left in frustration. They would mess up homes or steal objects when they were needed. They would taunt young children and pull hair out of lazy people.

Harry read on, it didn't sound like a cooperative creature, something Umbridge could tame into working for her.

The next page depicted a creature called a Nix. The Nix was a small, grey green, and scaly, water creature that could change into any form it please, though usually a snake, a fish, or a person so they could lure other people into the water. What they did after luring the person was unknown since no one ever came back to tell of the experience. Some theories suggested that the Nix was really a large monster once it was under the water and devoured people as its food. Another theory was that the Nix enjoyed tricking people into drowning for fun. There was another that said the Nix turned people into other Nix's using some sort of magic because it couldn't reproduce, but this only could be done underwater. The last theory was that the Nix needed human flesh to lay eggs in.

While the others seemed like myths and legends to scare people, the last had actual proof. There had been several cases of bodies being found underwater with large eggs swelling all over wherever the creature had laid them. Other cases of partially devoured bodies with broken eggs still attached, apparenlty the babies had used the host as food when they hatched. And on almost every case was a large hole or indent, like a nest, that looked blackened and dead where the creature must have started to lay its eggs.

Harry jumped up from where he was sitting in shock. This was it, the Nix. This was the creature that lurked in Umbridge's doorknob or was it the doorknob? Was it shape shifted into a doorknob?

Hermione looked up from her reading position, she had had a furrowed brow and a concetrated face when she was reading the book, but now she just looked curious. Ron looked up as well, but he looked mostly hopeful.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I found it! I found what did that to Ron!" Harry whisper shouted.

The two leaped to their feet and ran over to him.

"Its called a Nix. Its usually a water creature and it can shape shift into anything it wants, I think its Umbridge's doorknob. It lures people into the water, but no many people really knows why. But there are many theories, like it eats people, or just likes to watch them drown, or it turns them into more Nixes." Harry told them.

Ron looked pale, "Are you telling me I'm turning into a Nix!"

"No."

"Oh, good." Ron sighed.

"But the real answer isn't much better."

Ron paled again.

"So, what does it do?" Hermione interrupted.

"It lays its eggs in human flesh." Harry said.

Hermione looked skeptical, "And why do you think this is it?"

"Because it leaves a indent or hole that become black wherever the Nix has laid its eggs."

Hermione's eyes widened and she said, "Harry, I think you found it." She took the book from his hands.

"What are you reading now?"

"I just want to make sure." Hermione said, her eyes continuing to scan the page.

She seemed to find what she was loking for and read the passage aloud, "**How to Tell If a Nix Has Laid Eggs."**

"That's what your looking for?" Ron asked.

"Yes, now listen, I'm going to describe it to you." Hermione reprimanded.

Ron quieted.

"_The Nix lays eggs into a humans flesh boring a small, pinprick like hole into the humans flesh and injecting Nizagria. The Nizagria is a fluid that envelops the eggs and makes sure they have safe passage into the humans body. It is like a protective wall. When this is done, the human will feel a warm sensation, sometimes even buring hot. Most people try to pull away at this point, but the Nix has a safeguard against this. It has four long spiny suckers in its abdomen that latch onto the hosts flesh. The host is then unable to remove the Nix unless the person kills it, which is a very difficult thing to do. Once the Nizagria containing the eggs has contact with human flesh the eggs attach on the the skin the Nix bores a deeper hole into the human so that the eggs have what, appears to be, a nest. Then the Nix detached itself and the human is now the host for up to one thousand Nix offspring."_

"That's what happened, the burning, the latching on, the hole! It all happened and that means...ew...ew...I have Nix eggs in my hand!" Ron bellowed a little to loudly so that Hermione had to shush him.

"Let me read on."

Ron nodded, but began shaking his hand, probably hoping to dislodge some of the eggs.

"**What a Nix's Nest Looks Like."** Hermione read and then continued, "_The Nix's nest looks like a large indent or hole in the human flesh. It is perfectly round and starts out an angry red. After the eggs have settled though, the nest turns a dark black. This is because the Nix have moved onto their next stage of birth. After black the nest will turn a bright blue. After bright blue it will keep becoming a lighter and lighter blue until it is white, but a very pale white. After white comes yellow, then orange, then green and eventually the grey green. Once the Nix Nest turns grey green that means the eggs are ready to hatch. But the color chaneg is not the only thing noticable. Often times a rash may develop, scales, lumps, or bruises. The eggs will start to swell and eventually will become the size of snitches. When this is happening the eggs will move up or down the human body so that they have more room until they are ready to hatch."_

Harry turned to Ron who looked even paler than before and was making slight wheezing noises.

Hermione read on, though she seemed very nervous, "**What Happens After the Nix Hatch. **_As said previously, the eggs grow to the size of snitches and become a grey green. Once this happens the eggs are ready to hatch and the Nix slowly burst out of their eggs. This is a very painful process for the host because by now the Nix have become so inbedded into the hosts flesh that they don't just destroy their eggs, but parts of the host as well. After the eggs have hatched the Nix need to feed immediately and most often they find the host a plentiful source of food. The Nix bite down onto the host with their razer sharp teeth and latch on with their newly form sucker. They begin to..."_

"Stop!" Ron whisper shouted, clutching his hand, "Just please, stop. I don't want to hear anymore. Tell me there's a cure. Please." Ron said shaking and shuddering. Hermione nodded gravely and began to search.

"Yeah Ron, there is a cure." She said and then read, "_The only cure for the Nix's eggs or to get rid of a Nix itself is the venom from one of the Nix's natural enemies, the Tarasque."_

"The Tarasque? Isn't that, that thing that Hagrid showed us that attacked us?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it is." Hermione said.

"Is that a coincidence or..." Ron started.

Harry thought about it, was it a coincidence? The Nix doorknob and the Tarasque full of venom right near the Hogwarts grounds? Was it? Harry couldn't be sure, but something definately wasn't right.


	34. What Hagrid Did

Was it all a coincidence? Just some unusual events that seemed to coincide? From his own personal experience, the answer was no. But couldn't there be a first for everything? If it wasn't a coincidence, then that means Hagrid was helping Umbrigde. What did that say about Hagrid? Harry didn't know. Had he been threatened, no he doubted Hagrid would give in to threats. Had someone he knew and loved been threatened? Maybe Harry himself? Harry didn't know, but there had to be a good reason for why Hagrid would help..._her._

Hermione looked at Harry, apparently thinking the same thing, "You know who we have to talk to now, right?"

Harry nodded and turned to Ron. After having eggs laid into the palm of his hand, he seemed to be up for anything that would cure him, so he nodded also.

They began to walk towards Hagrid's hut, Harry imersed in his own thoughts, but not about Ron's hand or Hagrid. What would they do about Umbridge? They'd all cursed her. The only two people who might have an excuse were McGonagall because she was a teacher protecting a student and Snape because his was all self defense. But Ron, Hermione, and his spells were not as potentially legal as Snape's and McGonagall's. With his spell, it was really more anger that she had attacked Snape, not that he was trying to protect him. It had all happened too fast. He wouldn't have been able to protect Snape, at least that's what he said to himself.

But then again, he hadn't even tried. He'd automatically attacked Umbridge back. There was definately vengence involved. If he was trying to protect Snape he would have cast a shield charm, but he hadn't. But neither had anyone else. Was McGonagall's spell just as much revenge as Harry's? Maybe. What about Snape? He might have been able to shield himself, but he hadn't even tried either. Another person going for the offense rather than the defense.

But with Snape's or McGonagall's, which had happened a split second before Umbridge's spell hit Snape, were they just reactions? Harry's hadn't been. Harry's whose had been a split second too late was not a reaction. It was a carefully...well not carefully, more like instantly thought out. His thoughts had been as follows.

_'No! Her!'_ And then he had attacked. He wondered about Hermione and Ron. Were they the same? Harry felt slightly unnerved by his response to Umbridge. He hated her, and felt rightfully so, but to attack her rather than protect his friend. It didn't sound right to him.

At this last thought Harry realized they were at Hagrid's hut. Hermione walked up and knocked. They heard the booming barks of Fang and Hagrid's shouts for Fang to be quiet before Hagrid pulled open the door and grinned down at them.

"Good ta see ya." He said, grinning broadly, but they didn't grin back, "Wha's the matter?"

"Hagrid, we need to talk." Hermione said.

Hagrid looked confused and worried, but he moved out of the way so they could enter.

"Wha ya need ta talk 'bout?" Hagrid asked.

"The Tarasque."

Hagrid's face instantly twisted in anger, "I thou' we talked 'bout it. Had it all covered."

"We thought we did too, well sort of." Hermione said, remembering her arguement with Ron.

"So, wha's changed." Hagrid asked gruffly.

"Ron, show him your hand." Hermione commanded and Ron turned over his hand and held it out for Hagrid to see.

Hagrid's eyes widened and he said, "That's a Nix nest!"

"We know."

"So, wha's that got ter do with the Tarasque?" Hagrid asked nervously.

"You know very well what it means." Hermione scolded.

"Wha'?"

"Hagrid." Hermione said sternly.

Hagrid frowned and said, "Alrigh' Alrigh'. I'm sorry."

"So you brought it here!" Hermione shouted triumphantly.

"Wha', you think I'm that mad? No I bloody well didn't bring it 'ere." Hagrid said frowning.

Hermione looked confused, "Then what are you talking about, why are you apologizing?"

"Because I told her 'bout the Tarasque. I told her." Hagrid moaned.

"You told her?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you give us the whole story." Hermione said.

Hagrid nodded and said, "Alrigh'. I knew the Tarasque was there for awhile. Like I said, it attacked me when I was passing though."

"How long?"

"'Bout five years or so." Hagrid whispered.

"Five years? And you didn't tell anyone." Hermione said sounding shocked.

"No, I told someone. Dumbledore. I told him." Hagrid said, sounding hurt at her accusation.

"And he didn't get rid of it?" Harry asked.

"Well, he wanted to. He said he would be real careful. Make sure the Tarasque found a nice home, but asked him if I could keep it. Train or tame it, ya know? So, he let me. Great man that he is." Hagrid said.

"He let you keep it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. So I tried at first. I tried to tame him."

"Him?"

"Its a him. Digby." Hagrid said.

"Digby?" Ron muttered.

Hagrid continued, not hearing Ron, "I tried to make it work out, but he was just too..."

"Ferocious?" Ron offered.

Hagrid shook his head, "Naw, Digby was pretty sweet when you got him in a good mood. Naw, he was too wild. Like the outdoors and didn't like people much. He kinda like me at firs' I suppose."

"At first?"

"Well, after awhile I stopped seeing him. I left him there to fend on his own." Hagrid blubbered.

"Dumbledore let you?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"Yeah. He said he would let me let Digby stay here if I promised to make sure he didn't leave the forest. See, Digby was so use ter this place by now. He wouldn'ta done well in Asia." Hagrid said.

"So he stayed."

"Yeah, he stayed. Though I don't know who brought him here." Hagrid reminded them.

"What about Umbridge?"

"Well, she came out here to...evaluate me again. She started askin' me 'bout Nixes and stuff. So, I told 'er that the only way to cure Nix Nests was Tarasque venom. She kept askin' me 'bout where to find a Tarasque. I don't know how she got it outta me. I usually don't tell people, but she got it outta me. I told 'er 'bout the Tarasque in the forest. After that she left me. Next thing I know, when I was checkin' on ol' Digby, he's got one na his spines missin'."

"Spines?"

"Yeah, that's where the venom is. In the spines on his back."

"You don't think she used magic on you Hagrid, do you?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno." Hagrid said and shrugged, "It was strange though. Like I said, one minute I was just talking 'bou the Tarasque. Not givin' anythin' away. Dumbledore made me swear. I would never betray Dumbledore, well at least not on purpose. Then, the next minute, I was talkin' 'bout Digby. I don't remeber why though." Hagrid confessed.

"I bet you she did you magic Hagrid. And I bet she wasn't evaluating you at all, she needed information on the Nix." Hermione said.

"But then why ask me? Why not look in a book? I know its no secret she hates me. So, why ask me? She thinks I'm an idiot." Hagrid said.

"Yeah, Hermione, that doesn't make sense." Ron said.

Hermione thought, "Well, when did this happen?"

"While back. Before Dumbledore left." Hagrid said.

"That's it!" Hermione shouted.

"What's it?"

"How would it look for her to be going into the restricted section, which is full of dark magic, when she's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the liaison for the Ministry of Magic? Especially with Dumbledore watching over her shoulder." Hermione told them.

"But why would she care?" Harry asked, "She's never before."

"She doesn't care what she confesses to students because she can always put up the excuse that they're lying. They're students after all, which is her excuse. But a teacher, or Dumbledore himself? She may not be able to get out of that one." Hermione said..

"But no one is listening to Dumbledore. Plus, Hagrid's a teacher." Harry said.

"Well, I don't think she views Hagrid's...credibility as well...credible." Hermione said blushing, "And, Dumbledore, maybe the Minister wouldn't believe him, but there are many people in the Ministry, maybe even in the Law Enforcement Department, who might look into things. Might find some things suspicious. Plus, The Daily Prophet would have a field day, even if they are under the Minister's wing, they don't always pass up a good story."

"So, her askin' me questions, askin' my advice, was an insult?" Hagrid asked.

Hermione nodded and said, "She must have been desperate to...well in her opinion, to uh...stoop so low...to ask you." She looked embarassed and sorry, but Hagrid didn't mind, he just nodded, knowing already what Umbrigde thought of him.

"What now?" Ron asked.

"Well, now we have to get the venom, don't we?" Hagrid asked, though it was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Wait, you don't have any..here, with you?" Ron asked, turning pale.

"No, I don't. What would I use it for. We don't have Nixes around here. Dumbledore made sure none lived in the lake, though we were lucky the merpeople were there. They don't like Nixes either. Nixes lay eggs in them as well, but they're less tolerant. They killed 'em off awhile back." Hagrid informed them.

"So, we have to go back and pull a horn off the Tarasque?" Ron asked nervously.

"A horn? No, no." Hagrid said laughing, "That would be impossible."

Ron sighed, "So you have another option."

"Yeah, we gotta pull a spine off the Tarasque." Hagrid replied.

Ron groaned and said, "Horn, Spine, what's the difference?!" Hagrid looked like he was about to tell him when Ron waved his good hand, "No, don't tell me now. Let's go get outselves killed pulling a _Spine_ off a Tarasque."

Hagrid nodded and they all stood. Harry thought about what they were about to do. How were they going to get it off?

* * *

**To Reader:** Just in case you didn't know, the Tarasque and the Nix are real, make believe creatures. Which means, I didn't make them up for this story, though I may have altered some facts for my benefit, they were made up by someone else completely. They are from myths and legends. The Tarasque I believe has been seen in both Chinese and French culture, weird, I know, but you could look it up. The Nix is from German and Scandanavian Folklore. So, they aren't make believe creatures from my imagination unforuntaly, no. They are make believe creatures from someone elses. Though I did add a few twists and of course since one is from France and China and the other is from Geman and Scandanavin lore, I doubt they have met, let alone be natural enemies. So that is my own creation. Thanks for reading so far. I hope you enjoyed it, and continued to. Cause its not over yet. Who brought the Tarasque here in the first place? Why is the only book with shrinking potions the one Umbridge has? Will Ron grow scales? Who knows. 


	35. Thaumaturgy Tower

As they walked toward the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid strode ahead with his crossbow over his shoulder, apparently confident about what they were about to do. But Harry didn't share this feeling. The last time they had met up with the Tarasque, which Harry couldn't believe was only a few days ago, the last time he'd almost been...killed or at the very least maimed. Hagrid seemed to have forgotten or blocked out this fact.

Harry turned to Ron, his face was pale and he was staring at his hand as if...well as if some creature had laid eggs in it. Harry was about to turn away when he noticed something, he looked back at Ron's hand and saw a slight tint of blue creeping up through the black. Ron had apparenly noticed also because he was now itching at his hand ferociously, trying to rip the blue patches off, it wasn't working and it looked rather painful.

Hermione noticed Ron's vicious attack against his palm and quickly reached over to grab his other hand, "Ron you'll hurt yourself." She scolded.

"Yeah, better hurt than dead." He told her.

Hermione's face softened and she said, "You're not gonna die Ron."

"How do you know?" Ron whimpered, "How do you know we will be able to get the venom?"

"Well...I don't, but even if we can't get the venom, I sure we'll find another way." She said quietly.

"Yeah what? Cut off my hand?" Ron said sharply and Hermione winced. Ron seemed to regret this and turned away disgusted, and began to scratch at his hand again.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione commanded.

"I can't it itches." He whined and then yelped loudly. Harry looked over and saw why he had cried out. His skin seemed to be...moving. No, growing. No, his skin wasn't growing, something was growing on his skin. Harry watched in horrified fascination has Ron's hand began to grow large, gleaming blue scales, about an inch in width, and they covered his entire hand in a matter of minutes before it stopped. The color was actually a very pretty, bright, deep blue, but the fact that they were scales sent shivers up and down his spine.

Ron looked at his hand as if it were some other creatures, as if it wasn't his and then he began ripping at it, scratching, and tearing, and shaking it around. He even slammed his hand into a nearby tree before Hermoine was able to grab hold of both his arms and Harry pinned him against a different tree. At this, Hagrid stopped and turned around, bemused.

"Wha's the matter?" Hagrid asked.

"Ron's attacking his hand." Harry grunted as Ron struggled to break free, "He's freaking out."

"Hagrid, Hagrid, get it off me! Get it off me! Get them away!" Ron shouted.

Hagrid walked up and Harry and Hermione moved out of the way. As soon as they let go Ron began to bite his hand, but Hagrid, with his own large hands, was able to detain him.

"Ron! Ron! Stop!" Hagrid bellowed and for the first time Ron looked up and he looked scared.

"Hagrid, you need to get it off." He groaned.

"Does it hurt?" Hagrid asked nervously.

"No, it itches. Bad." Ron moaned and said, "Its blue."

"Yeah Ron. I know. But you have to relax. We'll get it off of ya. Promise. Well, we'll get them off of ya." Hagrid added.

Ron still looked pale, but he stopped moaning and struggling so Hagrid was able to let him go. Ron looked back at his hand and Harry saw a glint in Ron's eye that looked like he would rather do nothing more than rip at his hand again, but he didn't.

"You alrigh'?" Hagrid questioned.

Ron shook his head, but then nodded and said, "I'll be ok."

Hagrid nodded and then began walking through the forest again. Harry followed, looking back at Ron every once in awhile, but Hermione had her arm around Ron's shoulder to make sure he was alright and Harry didn't want to...interrupt.

They continued to walk on and Harry didn't remember the first trip through the forest taking so long. It seemed like forever before they broke into the large clearing which still held some of the remains of their previous battle with the Tarasque.

Hagrid walked out into the clearing right away, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't so eager. When Hagrid realized they weren't following he turned around confused.

"Wha's wrong? Aren't ya comin'?" Hagrid asked.

Harry looked at the other two, sighed, and strode forward, and one by one the other two follwoed. Hagrid beamed and they continued farther into the clearing.

"How far away is the creatures cave?" Ron asked.

"Not too far. Shouldn't be too long." Hagrid replied, which wasn't really an answer and made Ron slightly annoyed.

After walking for not too long, they came to a large chunk of rock which looked like it had broken off from an even larger rock awhile back. There were many cracks, caves, and crevices in the rock and Harry wasn't sure which one the Tarasque live in, there were several that were large enough.

"Which one is it?" Hermione asked, voicing his thoughts.

"That one, there." Hagrid said and pointed to a large cave at the top of the rock. Harry sighed, at the top, of course it was at the top. Why was everything difficult?

"Are you saying we're going to have to climb that?" Ron asked, astonishment and disbelief in his voice. Harry understood why, it was quite a large piece of rock, that shot almost straight up into the air without many foot and handholds.

Hagrid looked at Ron amused and said, "Unless you rather I call it down?" At this Ron shook his head and immediatly began to climb. Harry followed him and a chuckle came from below. They both looked down and say Hermione smirking.

"What?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Are you two wizards?" Hermione asked retorically.

Harry then realized their, mistake. They were wizards, why were they climbing? They could us magic to get up there. Harry sighed and slid down the little bit he had climbed and Ron did the same.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked and turned to Hagrid who was grinning at their mistake. Harry looked to Ron who looked rather annoyed and mumbled something incoherent.

Hermione chuckled again and said, "_Acendio!"_ The four of them began to float upward as if on a invisable elevator. Harry looked down and felt himself go cold. Why did this frighten him? He'd been on a broom higher than this. He supposed it was because he couldn't see what was lifting him, to him it appeared there was nothing between himself and the ground. He found himself shuddering again. He was doing that a lot lately.

They arrived at the tip top, which was a bit higher than where the cave was located, but where they were for the moment was a flat surface. As soon as they all were steady, Hermione let the spell drop. Harry peered over the edge, it didn't seem so bad now that he had visible ground under his feet, but they were still pretty high up. Harry then realized something, Hagrid had said he'd been to the cave before. How had he gotten up here?

"Hagrid, how'd you manage to get up here?" Harry asked.

Hagrid looked at him and grinned, "There's a trail along the back end that leads to just under the cave. Then I climbed the rest of the way."

"Hagrid!" Ron shouted, "Why didn't you tell us about the trail before."

Hermione interceded and said, "Ron, its a three hour hike from the beginning of the trail to the end."

"So, we don't go to the beginning. We go to wherever it meets up with the base of the rock formation." Ron suggested.

"Ron, I would like you to try and find the trail from up here. Go ahead." Ron looked around, scanning over the edges, and after awhile, Harry looked too. He couldn't find it. There were trees everywhere, but the formation rose over the trees. He should at least be able to see the trail when it reached the rock, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

He turned to Hermione and shook his head, Ron was still looking.

"Ron, you can stop now. The trail is a magical one. You can only see it if you're on it or at the very beginning, otherwise its impossible to find." Hermione informed him.

"How do you know this?" Ron asked astounded as he walked back over.

"Because this is Thaumaturgy Tower." Hermione informed them.

At this, Ron's eyes widened and he said, "No. Really? Why is it here? Why haven't we ever heard about it, been here before? Why haven't we been told?"

Harry was confused now and asked, "What's Thaumaturgy Tower?"

Ron looked at him as if he were insane or stupid, but Hermione just answered his question, "Thaumaturgy Tower is one of the Twenty-Three wonders of the magical world."

"Twenty-three?"

"There are more than in the Muggle world." Hermione replied and rolled her eyes.

"So, what's so great about this rock?" Harry asked, he didn't mean it to sound offensive or indifferent, but Ron took it that way.

"Are you serious? Are you kidding me?" He asked astounded.

Hermione interrupted him with an answer, "Thaumaturgy Tower is great because it possess its own magic, though we don't know why. This is amazing because as far as we know, only living things can have magic of its very own. Inanimate objects can have magic bestowed on them, but they can't originally have magic. Or so we thought. Some theorize that primordial witches and wizards enchanted the rock thousands, maybe even millions of years ago."

Harry nodded thoughtfully and then said, "I assume that the Tower has had a bloody history then."

Hermione nodded and said, "Thaumaturgy Tower has always held the interest, fascination, even attraction for many a witch and wizard throughout the years. In the beginning they wanted to extract, take the power for themselves, but it just couldn't be done. So, they tried to break it apart, bring the pieces home to study or once again, sap the power from it. This didn't work though. Any piece that was broken off didn't stay that way for long."

"How so?"

"Well, people would take the rocks home, but the next day the piece would be missing. They would return to find the Tower completely intact. Many tests went into this, but the only conclusion was that you coudn't take any part of the Tower without it returning to its rightful place, completely whole."

Harry nodded and asked, "What next?"

"Well, since you couldn't take magic or pieces of rock from it people wanted to claim it as their own, probably to command it or something. That's when the real bloodshed began. There were some pretty large battles involving the rock. In the end the Ministry of Magic intervened. They made it a historical landmark, belonging to the magical community and the Ministry itself and any type of harm to the rock or around the rock was strictly illegal. So it became a tourist attraction."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, although the rock now belonged to the Ministry and although there were laws concerning the rock, people just seemed to go crazy around it. It was dangerous and it didn't just attract wizards and witches, it attracted all sort of magical beings. That's why the Forbidden Forest is one of the most populated forests with magical creatures, not to mention its a safe place away from Muggles."

"So?"

"So, the headmaster before Dumbledore, Armando Dippet, perclaimed that no wizard or witch was allowed near the rock unless he or she informed him first. Obviously tourism declined, but was still around. And Thaumaturgy Tower was a place Hogwarts students use to visit as a field trip. But for some reason, years back, Dumbledore banned all students from going near the rock. Now that I think about it, it probably has to do with the Tarasque."

"So, Dumbledore stopped people from going to the rock just because Hagrid wanted to keep a pet? A historical landmark!?" Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded, "But just students, although adult witches and wizards still have to go through the headmaster to visit the rock and there is a warning against it. So, not many people come around here anymore. That's why I know the path cannot be found Ron." She answered and turned to Ron.

"Lengthy answer." He muttered and then grimaced as he look at his hand, it had grown a shade lighter in blue. He groaned and said, "Let's get a move on, I don't want these thinsg popping out of my hand." He then strolled forward, but then found that they coudn't go any farther because the Tarasque was blocking their way.

"I think we were too loud." Harry said and they all raised their wands, except Hagrid who raised his crossbow.


	36. Retrieving the Spine

"Hagrid, what should we do?" Hermione hissed.

Hagrid's crossbow was pointed at the Tarasque and he loosed a bolt, it flew straight at the Tarasque and hit one of its legs and stuck. The creature bellowed loudly in anger and pain.

Harry turned to Hagrid and asked, "How'd it get through the thick hide?"

"Special tipped bolts, they have Nix saliva on them." Hagrid informed them while loading another bolt.

"Are you telling me, that the only thing to cure Nix eggs is Tarasque venom and the only thing to pierce Tarasque skin is Nix saliva?" Ron said astounded.

"They're natural enemies through and through." Hagrid said.

"Wait, are you telling me that you have Nix saliva, when there aren't even any Nixes here, but you don't have Tarasque venom when WE HAVE ONE RIGHT HERE!" Ron shouted the last part.

"Yep." Hagrid said and fired another bolt into the Tarasque's other leg.

"Why aren't you aiming for its face?" Ron asked annoyed.

"I don't want to kill it." Hagrid told him, shocked that Ron would suggest such a thing. Ron noticed the tone and muttered something about 'why would anyone want to keep this thing alive'

The Tarasque roared again and charged at them. Hermione shouted, "_Protego!"_ A large shield charm burst forth and the Tarasque ran into it head long.

It staggered back, but what was most shocking was that there was a crack in Hermione's charm. Harry didn't think charms could crack, be dispelled, broken, maybe even shattered, but cracked? Hermione seemed just as stunned.

"The Tower has strange affects on magic." She yelled back to them after recovering.

Harry nodded and pointed his wand at the Tarasque, well not exactly at the Tarasque, and shouted, "_Deprimo!" _The bolt dug deeper and deeper into the Tarasque's leg. It screeched and thrashed about, stamping its legs and roaring.

Hagrid cried out, "No Harry, don't! Don't hurt him too bad!" Hagrid slapped Harry's wand upward, but didn't knock it out of his hand, though that ended his spell.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted.

Hagrid said, "Harry don't. You can't hurt him. Don't hurt him too bad. Don't." He was almost begging and Harry sighed.

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

"I don't know. Just don't hurt him to bad." Hagrid pleaded and Harry sighed again.

Hermione raised her wand and shouted, _"Accio Bolt!"_ The bolt from the crossbow flew into her hand, covered in greenish blue blood and some sort of light reddish gunk that wasn't blood. As soon as she had it in her hand she dropped it and shrieked, "Ew, ew, ew, ew!"

"Hermione, what'd you do that for?" Ron asked as the Tarasque roared again from having the painful bolt extracted from its leg.

"Watch." Which was all she said as she pointed her wand at the creature, "Hagrid, can you shoot another bolt right over the one I just pulled out, so the holes connect?"

Hagrid looked at her perplexed, but nodded. He pointed his crossbow again, but never got the chance to fire because the Tarasque charged again. It let out its high pitched scream that was agonizing. Harry raised his hands to his ears, plugging them tight, it worked for awhile, but the sound was slowly rising making it impossible to completely block. He turned and saw Hermione and Ron doing the same, and Hagrid had dropped his crossbow so he could stop the pain.

Harry didn't know what to do, last time Snape had saved them by making it so that they couldn't hear until the creature stopped, but he wasn't here at the moment. Hermione was yelling something at Hagrid, but he couldn't hear it over the shrieking. He watched as Hagrid unplugged his ears and with great effort picked up the crossbow again. He loaded it with another bolt, fumbling with it once, and wincing with pain. Once it was loaded he aimed, but it was hard since his hands were shaking and his eyes watering. After thirty seconds of trying to aim he fired. The bolt soared at the Tarasque and hit exactly over the other one, connecting the two holes.

For a moment the Tarasque let out a deeper roar, that wasn't painful, but after only a cry of agony, it returned to the high pitched yelling. It seemed to have realized this incapacitated them, giving it the advantage. Harry watched as Hagrid dropped the crossbow again without care and collapsed to the ground to cover his ears.

He saw someone move to his right and turned to see that Hermione had unplugged her ears now and was pointing her wand at the creature.

Harry couldn't understand why the beast hadn't charged, but he supposed the Tarasque was waiting, screaming and waiting for them all to collapse.

Hermione shouted something, but he couldn't hear her, he watched as the bolt flew out of the creature and landed in Hermione's hand as she dropped it in disgust. Once again, the creature roared in agony, it seemed unable to not do this. For one brief moment they had relief before the Tarasque began again.

He watched as Hermione raised her wand again and he realized that this time, she wasn't going to summon something, she was going to attack, there was just something in her grimacing face, something determined and almost wild.

Harry shouted to her, "NO! Hermione, spells don't work!" But she either couldn't hear him or chose to ignore him. Her arm was shaking as Hagrid's had and she seemed to be forcing herself to stay conscious. She had, had her hands off her ears for awhile now. Her body shuddered and she staggered a bit, but she managed to hold her ground. Her eyes rolled back for one brief instant and Harry thought she had surely passed out, but she was, amazingly, able to pull herself out of it.

She aimed her wand and then shouted something, Harry couldn't hear her, but he knew what she had said, "Stupefy."

Harry watched in horror, expecting to see the spell to bounce off the Tarasque and come ricocheting back. He kept expecting Hermione to fall to the ground, stunned, but this never happened. The spell hit the open wound that had been created by Hagrid's bolts. It seemed to go inside the Tarasque. The Tarasque had a dumbstruck look on its face, its whole body immobile. It blinked once and then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

Harry sighed loudly as soon as he realized the screaming had stopped. His ears were ringing loudly and he felt light headed, but relief washed over him as the pain ceased.

He began to walk toward the Tarasque when he heard Ron shout, "Hermione!" Harry whipped around in time to see Hermione collapsed into Ron's arms. As soon as he saw this he whipped around the other direction, back toward the Tarasque. She'd be fine, she'd collapsed before. There was no need for him to spoil Ron's knight in shining armor moment.

Harry saw Hagrid get up and walk over to the creature and pat its head.

"Gave us a good fight, didn't he?" Hagrid said beaming and Harry couldn't help but laugh, Hagrid was always the same.

"So, how do we get the h...spine off?"

"Yank it." Hagrid informed him.

"Won't that hurt it though?" Harry asked, he didn't really care, but Hagrid did.

"Naw. Tarasque's lose their horns anyway, like deer and antlers. It'll grow back, promise." Hagrid said, seeming to think Harry was really worried.

"Well, do you want to do the honors?" Harry asked.

"Sure thing." Hagrid said and lumbered over. He wrapped his large hand around one horn, and yanked hard. There was a sickening sucking or slurping noise as the spine was pulled out and then Hagrid was presenting him with it as if it were a trophy or a prize he had won. It didn't look like a prize though.

It was long, fat, and a dull red color, well the spine was. The liquid that was seeping off of it was that same greenish blue. The horn was pock marked, scored, and scratched, there didn't seem to be a smooth part on it. Harry examined it closely, trying to find where the venom was, but he couldn't seem to locate it.

"Hagrid, where's the venom?" Harry asked.

"Inside the horn, it comes out the tip, only a Small hole. One drop could...drop a bull. Only dangerous if you swallow it or it get into yer blood stream though. So don't eat it or prick yerself with it." He said grinning.

Harry grinned back and turned to see Hermione getting to her feet.

"Why me?" She grumbled.

Ron helped her to her feet and said, "At least you don't have eggs in your hand." Hermione nodded slowly.

"You alrigh'?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did we get it?" She asked nervously and sighed when Harry showed her, then she asked, "Will it be ok?"

"You want to know if the thing that almost killed you is alright?" Ron asked incredulous, but Hermione ignored him.

Hagrid nodded and said, "It'll be fine."

"Shall we get down now?" Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded again and said, "Go near the edge."

"What?"

"Go near the edge."

"Why?"

"Ron, just do it!" She commanded and he complied, Harry and Hagrid following.

Hermione walked over, waved her wand, and said, "_Descendo!"_ Just like before, except they went down now, they were carried along by an invisible platform and just like before, Harry felt nervous. They got to the ground without a hitch though, to Harry's great relief. Maybe things were looking up.

Then Ron screamed a bloodcurdling yell.

Harry turned and saw Ron running around in circles, flapping his hand about as if it were on fire. Harry just watched horrified, Hermione had an alarmed look on her face, and Hagrid stood stock still.

Ron collapsed onto the ground and began to roll around, maybe he did think it was on fire. Harry looked at his hand and saw that it was almost glowing a bright white. While they had been trying to get the spine, they hadn't noticed that Ron's hand had steadily been getting a lighter and lighter blue until it became a white.

Harry watched as Ron's hand went from white to a vibrant yellow, the same color as Snape's hair when Hermione had first changed it. Ron was still crying out, but it was softer and he had stopped rolling around. Eventually he was only moaning which brought Harry out of his stunned silence.

He ran over, Hermione and Hagrid in pursuit. Harry reached over and grabbed Ron's hand, which was covered in bright yellow scales, but that wasn't all that was covered. His wrist and about halfway up his forearm was now just as scaly as his hand was. Plus Harry notices, spread out around Ron's hand, minuscule bumps forming. This wasn't good.

So, maybe things weren't looking up.


	37. Exchange of Insults

Harry heard Hermione give out a little cry of alarm and then she practically whispered, "Ron, are you alright?"

Ron looked up at her, his eyes a bit glazed, his face blank, "What?"

"Are you alright?" She asked again, worried.

He shook his head, as if to clear it and said, "Yeah. Now." His eyes and face seemed more alive.

"You sure?" She asked again.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Hermione relax. I'll be fine. We have the cure right here." He pointed at the spine in Hagrid's hand.

Hagrid nodded, "We should be gettin' back. The sooner we mix this with some Calopus milk and get Ron to soak his arm, the better."

"Yeah, the sooner I soak my arm...What?" Ron said and turned to Hagrid stunned, "Did you say, soak?"

"Wha' did ya expect?" Hagrid asked, "At least ya don't have ta drink it."

"I...good point." Ron said and then asked, "Wait, there was nothing in the book about Calopus milk."

"My own little secret. Ya see, Tarasque venom, real magical, but like I told Harry, it can be real dangerous. If you eat it or it gets into yer blood stream, ya die almost instantly. So, the Calopus milk is to soften the affects."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It means, if I mix it with the Calopus milk, it won't kill ya. Ya just need a bit more of it ta work. But, we got a whole spine full, so we'll be alrigh'." Hagrid told him.

Ron nodded and stood up slowly, wincing as he moved his arm, Hermione frowned.

"The book didn't say the scales would grow like this either." She said, thinking.

"So, maybe I'm allergic to Nix eggs." Ron said sarcastically.

"Something to that affect, it seems to react worse with you. Remember, it didn't say anything about intense pain until...the end." She said.

Ron looked at her, nodded, and said, "Can we get this over with."

They walked through the Forbidden Forest toward Hagrid's hut.

"How do you think Snape is?" Ron asked.

Hagrid looked at them and said, "I was wonderin' why Snape wasn't with ya. Wha' happened?"

"What happened was that Umbridge attacked him." Hermione said.

"She attacked him?"

"Yeah, sent him flying into the wall. It looked painful." Ron said.

"He's up in the hospital wing now. Shouldn't be long before he gets better." Hermione added.

"Wha' happened to Umbridge?" Hagrid asked.

Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, you were there when it happened, weren't ya?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes."

"So, I doubt ya took it lightly."

"So?"

"So, what'd ya do to her?"

"We stunned her."

"Harry."

"We all did, including McGonagall."

"McGonagall was there?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah. We all hit Umbridge, including Snape before he was thrown back." Ron said grinning.

"That's five stunning spells!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Ouch." Which was all Hagrid said.

"Yeah."

"Yer gonna get inter trouble for that, mark my words." Hagrid said groaning.

"She deserved it." Harry said, justifying his actions.

"I have no doubt 'bout that, doesn't mean ya won't get inter trouble." Hagrid confirmed and Harry grinned, glad for Hagrid's support. Hagrid continued, "I just wish she'd get wha' she really deserved. She'll get off for this. Won't get inta a bit of trouble. The Ministry will just breeze over this, but you, you, they'll get ya."

Harry sighed, he didn't need any more attention, especially not the kind from the Ministry.

"What were we suppose to do?" He asked, feeling very tired at the moment. What he wouldn't give to fall asleep in his bed and have all of this just go away. To be normal and worry about things like girls and homework and teachers. To be a normal teenager. To not have to worry about Voldemort, his friend's arm infested with magical creature eggs that could kill him, or his teenage potions teacher. To not have to fight giant three headed dogs, basilisk, dragons, and Tarasques. He sighed, something that he did almost as much as breath.

Hagrid hadn't answered, he was watching Harry. When Harry looked up, Hagrid's head snapped forward and he said, "You coulda not attacked."

"No, I couldn't. You know that." Harry said.

Hagrid exhaled deeply and said, "Yer right, ya couldn't have. But ya could have tried."

"It wasn't a question, there was no thought. Trying takes thought. I didn't think."

"Well, ya could have tried to think."

"Once again, trying takes thought. I would have had to think about trying to think about trying to not attack Umbrige."

Hagrid shook his head, "I see wha' ya mean."

"No, I had no alternative."

"You had an alternative, just not a high percentage in that alternative." Hermione interceded, coming up behind them.

Harry shot her a look, "You attacked too you know."

"I do know. I had an alternative as well, but I had more of a chance to stop, which makes me worse. You on the other hand, didn't have that much of a chance to stop."

"Huh?" Ron asked from behind.

"She means that she had more control of the situation than I did. That with my history with Umbridge and the Ministry, I had much less of a choice to attack her than she did."

"Oh." Ron said, but he didn't sound like he completely understood. They walked on and finally made it out of the forest. Suddenly, Ron grabbed the spine out of Hagrid's hand and ran toward the hut. Hermione rolled her eyes and then chased after him. Harry grinned and followed.

They ran toward Hagrid's hut and burst through the door to find Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and two other burly Slytherins sitting inside.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy drawled, sneering.

"A pale, rat faced di..."

"Ron." Hermione scolded.

Ron continued, "di...creep."

Malfoy sneered even more and said, "Granger your master Weasely, she your slave driver? Does she whip you good?"

Ron literally snarled at Malfoy, a deep rasping growl. Everyone looked at him surprised, even Ron himself seemed shocked.

"What was that?" Malfoy asked, "All you caveman can do?"

Ron shook his head and said, "Get out Malfoy."

"Ooooh, so scared of the weasel and his growling, what is your brain not big enough to actually form words?" Malfoy goaded.

Ron glared at Malfoy and Harry could have sworn he heard a rumbling noise coming from him, but it could have been his imagination. Harry watched Ron warily, but Ron seemed to be acting normal, for now.

"Common, say something. Common." Malfoy provoked.

Hermione stepped between them and scowled at Malfoy, "What did you come here for?"

"Oh, I see how it is. You need know-it-all Granger to speak for you, cause you can't. Granger, interpret his growling and grunting for me. Cause I don't speak neanderthal."

"That's it!" Ron shouted and lunged at Malfoy, but Hermione was in his way and he ended up colliding into her. They both toppled to the ground.

"Oh, really smart Weasel. Really smart. I cans see your brilliance now."

Harry stepped forward and said, "Malfoy, what are you doing here besides making me believe more and more that man can live without a brain."

Malfoy snapped his head to Harry and said, "Of course you mean your friend. I completely agree, but I wonder if he ever had one or he lost it?"

Harry felt his wand arm raise and found himself face to with Malfoy's wand, "Don't even try Malfoy, Hagrid is coming."

"Hey, where is Hagrid anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Getting some...ingredients."

"What ingredients." Malfoy asked, actually curious, and lowered his wand. "For what?"

"None of your business." Harry snapped.

"Wow, did you and Weasel here take a stupid potion? Well, did you take a stupid potion?" Malfoy jeered.

"I'd shut your mouth Malfoy, actually no, keep talking and maybe someday, if you're lucky, something intelligent will come out of it." Harry said back.

Malfoy raised his wand again and was about to shout something when Hermione raised her wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand, but it wasn't over yet. There was a momentary pause before Crabbe and Goyle were shouting something, along with the two other Slytherins. Harry ducked and felt something wiz over his head. Hermione wasn't so lucky as she let out a shriek and collapsed to the floor. Harry wasn't sure what had happened. Ron had dived to the side and was now firing spells from his wand randomly, one of the other burly Slytherins. Goyle charged at him and they began to duel. Ron seemed to take Malfoy's stupidity insults personally because he began to taunt Goyle.

"Hey Goyle, don't you need some kind of permission or license or something to be _that _ugly!" Ron shouted.

Goyle grunted and a spell shout out of his wand, but Ron blocked.

"Goyle, you always this stupid, are you just trying harder today?" Ron heckled and Harry rolled his eyes, these were getting annoying. They kept dueling and finally Ron was able to get behind one of Goyle's defenses and Harry watched as Goyle collapsed to the ground with a thud.

Harry spun around and started shouting, he got Crabbe and the other Slytherin, now all that was left was Malfoy. Malfoy had retrieved his wand, but he was almost shaking as he flicked it back and forth between the two.

"Back away!" He shouted.

"Malfoy, tell me what you're doing here?" Harry commanded.

"Piss off!" Malfoy shouted back.

"Malfoy. Don't make me." Harry said, trying to sound menacing.

Malfoy couldn't seem to help himself, he sneered and said, "Don't make you do what Potter? You trying to be scary is a laugh!"

"Oh, I didn't mean me." Harry said grinning and pointed at Ron.

Malfoy turned to Ron and laughed again, but then faltered as Ron began to growl again. It snarled and gnashed his teeth. Malfoy looked from Harry to Ron, stunned. Ron then let out a bone chilling roar and his eyes looked wild. His nostrils flared and his teeth were barred. Malfoy whimpered.

"You gonna make me?" Harry asked, "You gonna make me sick him on you?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He hasn't been feeling right. We were about to fix it, but you got in the way."

Ron snarled and snapped at Malfoy, Malfoy jumped back. Ron cackled, sounding like a hyena, and then slashed his arms at Malfoy. Malfoy saw the scales crawling up Ron's arms and squealed. Ron cackled again.

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to see what you were up to. I knew you were out here." Malfoy told them quickly.

"Why did you want to know what we were doing?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to tell Umbridge. Get back on her good side. I tried looking for her before, but I couldn't find her, so I came out here." Malfoy confessed.

"With your goons. You seem to be packing a bit more muscle."

"Well, you have more pals as well."

"I wouldn't call what you have pals." Harry said.

Malfoy frowned, "Can I go?"

"No." Harry said and stupefied him.

Hermione sat up and said, "You really shouldn't have done that."

"You alright? What happened?"

"They only stunned me, so relax, I'm fine."

Harry turned to Ron who was grinning wildly and rolled his eyes, "Nice growling. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I don't know, it just happened. But wasn't it awesome?"

"Yeah it was, but what was with those comebacks or insults or whatever?" Harry asked.

Ron blushed, but didn't answer, then he looked around, "Where's Hagrid?"

"I told you, he's getting ingredients." Harry said and sighed.

"But wouldn't he be back by now?"

Harry thought for a moment and decided that it probably had been awhile, "Let's go check."

They walked outside and looked around, they searched for awhile, but Hagrid was no where to be found, and neither was the Tarasque spine.


	38. Dipping the Hand

"Malfoy was a distraction!" Hermione shouted.

"The little cretin." Ron muttered. Harry nodded in agreement, but where was Hagrid? What had they done with him? Who had done this to him? Did Malfoy plan this, possibly.

Harry searched and searched. He didn't want to give up, but it was getting late and if they stayed out too long they'd get into trouble. He was about to suggest they head inside and tell a teacher or something when he saw someone immerging from the Forbidden Forest. Someone wearing, dirty and torn, Slytherin robes.

Harry nudged Hermione and pointed, she turned and saw the person, "You don't think?"

Ron noticed without them showing him and his face contorted in rage, apparently he had thought the same thing they had. Ron charged at the Slytherin, but thankfully he had enough brains not to scream a battlecry. He ran at the Slytherin and shouted, _"Stupefy!" _The Slytherin turned to see Ron's spell colide into them and collasped to the ground. Ron grinned and wild grin that made Harry nervous.

Ron bounded over to the Slytherin, loping even while Harry and Hermione jogged on.

"Its Pansy." Ron growled.

"So Malfoy did plan this. But how did he know?" Harry asked.

"I doubt he knew what we were doing, he probably just saw us coming out of the Forest and made an instant decision to..." Hermione started.

"Be a pain in our ass?" Ron finished.

"So, where's Hagid?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we ask her. _Renervate!"_ Hermione shouted.

Pansy who had been still and unconcious was suddenly full of life, and trying to get away, but Ron grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the ground with a little more force than was necessary. She shrieked in protest.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She shouted.

"Not until you tell us what you did with Hagrid!" Harry shouted back.

She turned her head to the side, crossed her arms in defiance, and shut her eyes as if to block them out, then she hissed, "Never!"

"Don't make me hurt you." Harry threatened.

With an almost perfect immitation of Malfoy she sneered and said, "Are you trying to be scary Potter? What a laugh!"

Harry pointed his wand at her throat and said, "Am I scary now."

She still looked like she didn't think so, but he did have his wand at her throat, she didn't want to anger him.

"Now tell us where Hagrid is." He commanded.

She seemed to be debating what to do for a second before she sighed and said, "He's in the forest, tied up."

"Tied up?"

"I couldn't stun him, it just like, bounced off!" She informed them. Harry thought about that for a moment, finding it very interesting.

"What about what he was holding?"

"Holding? Oh, you mean the horn thing, I have it here." She said and he prodded her with his wand. She reluctantly pulled it out of her robe pocket and thrust it at him. He grabbed it and handed it to Hermione.

"Now, take us to him." Harry said. She had said Hagrid was in the Forest, but what did that mean? He could be anywhere and Harry didn't feel like trapsing through the Forbidden Forest calling Hagrid's name.

"Take you to him? Go back in there?" She asked sounding horrified.

"Yep. What's the matter Pansy, you were just in there. You too scared to go back?" Ron taunted in a rasping voice. This was worrying Harry.

Pansy seemed to find this worrying as well because she cave Ron a terrified look before she turned back to Harry and asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Take us to Hagrid." Harry said again, ignoring her question. Pansy looked at Ron once more, stood up, and began to walk back toward the Forest.

Harry aimed his wand at her back and saw Hermione and Ron do the same. It was starting to get dark, so the three lit their wands, but when Pansy suggested that she do the same they all said in unison, "No." Harry wasn't going to let her even touch her wand.

After a little while of walking Pansy halted and said, "Here, here he is. Can I go?"

"No." Harry said, "Hermione." Hermione walked forward, pointing her wand at Pansy and ussering her toward the side. Pansy frowned, looking uneasy.

Harry walked forward and saw a large object suspended about a foot off the ground and attached to the tree, Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you alright?" Harry called up.

"Yeah, fine." He rumbled down, "But I would be even more fine Harry if ya could, let me down."

Harry nodded and then added, "Alright." He pointed his wand at the ropes and said, "_Relashio!"_ The ropes ignited and burned away to nothing and Hagrid dropped to the ground with a loud thud.

"Thanks." Hagrid muttered as he stood up and brushed himself off, "Was really startin' to feel those ropes."

Harry nodded and then asked, "What happened?"

"Well, I was outside gettin' the milk. I store it outside cause it likes more of a natural temperature, one that changes. So, I was gettin' it when I feel something hit me. Then again, then again. I turn around and saw her, not to far away, pointing her wand at me. Musta been tryin' to stun me. That worked real well. Anyway, I chased was 'bout to start yellin' when suddenly I was bound with ropes. I toppled over and she levitated me into the forest where she stuck me to the tree." He pointed the tree for emphasis.

Harry nodded and he turned around to find Hermione unconcious and Ron gone. Harry's heart began to beat fast as he looked around for him, but he sighed with relief when Ron burst through the trees a moment later, panting like a dog.

"Ron, where were you?" Harry asked.

"Chasing." Was all he said.

"Chasing Pansy?" Harry inquired.

"Yeah...Hermione...unconcious...Pansy...away...chased...she...esca...ped." He managed to puff out.

Harry pointed his wand at Hermione and shouted, "_Rennnervate!"_

Hermione sat bolt upright again, looked around and let out a loud moan, "Not again."

"Hermione, you let Pansy get away? How?" Harry asked, he was confused about this fact.

"Wild boy here distracted me and she took the moment and stunned me." Hermione said, sounding thoroughly irritated as she got to her feet.

Harry looked at the two of them, chuckled a bit, and then said, "Yeah, well, we should really fix Ron's arm."

They all head back to Hagrid's hut, this time making sure that no one was inside when they arrived, besides the still unconcious Slytherins. Harry saw, out of the corner of his eye, Ron kick Malfoy's side, this made him snicker a bit.

"Alrigh' Ron." Hagrid said as he took the spine from Hermione and placed it next to a jug full of a wierd blue liquid and an empty bowl, "You ready?"

"Yeah, ready." Ron grunted and sat down.

Hagrid took the jug full of blue liquid which Harry supposed was Calopus milk and poured it into the empty bowl. The stuff wasn't gross, it was just...weird. It had like a shininess about it that was almost unnerving. Then Hagrid picked up the Spine.

"Hagrid, how to you get the venom out?" Harry asked, curious. It couldn't be just squeezing it or waiting for it to drip.

"You squeeze it out. Real hard." Hagrid said and squeezed the spine with both hands over the empty bowl. The end of the spine burst open and a green liquid flowed into the bowl mixing with the blue liquid. "There it is."

Ron moaned and said, "I have to stick my arm in...that?"

"Yeah. Like I said, be grateful ya don't have ta drink it."

Ron nodded, took a deep breadth, and plunged his hand into the mixture. At first he was grimacing and had an 'ick' face on, but then his facial muscles relaxed and he said,,

"How is it?" Hermione asked.

"Hey this isn't so bad. Kinda nice. Its cool, like temperature."

"How's your arm?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, right. I don't know. I can't feel a thing. Hagrid, how long do I have to dunk?"

"Not too long, fifteen more minutes or so. You'll feel it soon though." He said warningly.

Ron frowned and said, "Why me?"

"You had to be the chivalrous one." Hermione scolded and rolled her eyes.

"Would you have Harry have these eggs? Hmmm?" Ron asked defensively.

Hermione rolled her eyes again, "No Ron, I would rather have them...than you." She continued slowly.

Ron's eyes widened and they had a blush moment which passed quickly when Ron yelped.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worried.

"I dunno, it just..stung." Ron replied.

"What do you mean it stung?"

"It felt like something bit me."

Hagrid turned to Ron and frowned, "Told ya you'd feel it."

"Do you mean...its gonna...hurt...a lot?" Ron said slowly.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, but its gonna hurt." Hargid responded and turned away.

Ron looked down at his hand immersed in the gunk and grimaced, then he let out another yelp. Two more followed after until it, until he began to scream nonstop.

Hermione had turned away and was covering her ears, her eyes were scrunched closed and she was shaking slightly. Harry was tranfixed, he was stunned, he couldn't do anything to help. Helpless was the word that came to mind and he didn't like the feeling. Sure, Ron was being cured. Sure this was saving Ron's life, but Harry wished it didn't have to be so painful. After about ten minutes Ron's yelling began to become hoarse and he was now slumping over a bit.

Harry turned to Hagrid worried. Hagrid was fixing something, his eyes averted though his face looked pale and he seemed to be very tense. Fang was at Ron's feet, licking his other hand and whimpering loudly.

Then, Ron began to thrash. He shook violently, his body tremling, his other arm flapping about, his legs slamming into the chair over and over again. Harry looked at Ron's face, he had stopped screaming, but his face was contorted in agony and he saw that Ron's fist, the one stuck in the mixture was clenched and something Red was leaking out of it. Harry stood up abruptly and turned to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, make it stop! Why is this happening?" Harry shouted in anger.

Hagrid didn't looked at him, he just kept on working, fixing a mug or something and this made Harry angry.

"HAGRID! STOP! FIX RON! NOT WHATEVER THAT BLOODY THING IS!" Harry bellowed.

Hagrid turned at Harry's shouts, stood up slowly and said, "There is nothin' I can do, he has ta wait it out."

Harry was shaking himself now, but not from fear, but anger, "WHY!?"

"Cause that's the way it works. Don't worry, it'll...it'll be over soon." Hagrid mumbled.

Harry turned to Ron again and then back at Hagrid, "Why is this happening?" He said in a calmer voice.

"Because we're killin' somethin' Harry. We're killin' a magical creature and ya know how they are. They can be sweey as anythin' but when ya try and kill 'em they'll fight until there is no fight left in 'em. They'll struggle and hurt ya, try and take ya with 'em or at least a piece of 'em. They'll do anything, try anything. Tricky little buggers they are. That's why its happenin' Harry, that's why." Hagrid explained and then turned away, his hands shaking.


End file.
